un nouveau monde, pour une nouvelle vie
by Hissha
Summary: Fic terminée. L'histoire d'un homme qui fuit avec son ami et fait la connaissance du cousin de ce dernier qui est médecin, Heero pourra t il cacher son passé troublant a Duo ?
1. Prologue

Sans titre

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, romance, légère violence...

Couple : 1x2; 3x4; 1x5 (fraternité); 1x3 (amitié); 2x4 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

Note : 'Tention, Wuffy le méchant est de retour.

Wufei : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le méchant ?

Moi : Parce que….

Note : Cet fic m'a été inspiré par un livre que j'ai lu, alors les grandes amatrice de lecture à l'eau de rose, vous risquez de reconnaître…

* * *

**Sans titre**

**Prologue**

Un bateau naviguait tranquillement en direction de la Nouvelle-Zélande et plus précisément pour la petite ville de Auckland, cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'il avait quitté le port de Melbourne, et en ce moment même les passagers se prélassaient autour d'un bon repas. Cependant, deux hommes restèrent accoudés au bastingage. L'un se nommait Trowa Barton, d'origine française, il était grand et châtain, une mèche inégale cachée une partie de son visage, laissant seulement son œil droit de visible. L'autre s'appelait Heero Yuy, il était légèrement plus petit que son compagnon, des traits légèrement asiatiques, d'origine japonaise, des cheveux marron foncés, et un regard bleu cobalt des plus froid. Ce dernier gardé ostensiblement le visage fermé, et sa mâchoire contractée était preuve de son état de nervosité. Son compagnon lui lança un regard inquiet avant de prendre la parole.

« - Ou irons-nous une fois arrivé à bon port, Heero ? »

« - Qu'importe ! »

Trowa eut un léger soupir résigné avant de se redresser et de planter son regard déterminé sur son compagnon. Il se souvenait encore de l'attitude d'Heero quand il lui avait proposé la Nouvelle-Zélande.

**Flash-back**

_Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans un entrepôt désaffecté et attendaient le lever du jour pour pouvoir embarquer sur le paquebot._

_« - Tu sais que partout où tu iras, je te suivrais. »_

_« - Trowa… »_

_Mais son compagnon l'interrompis._

_« - Allons en Nouvelle-Zélande, le pays regorge de mines d'or inexploitées, allons nous enrichir là-bas. »_

_« - Chercher de l'or ! » S'était alors exclamé Heero d'un air désabusé. « Mais c'est bon pour les rêveurs… Je préfère m'occuper de bétail, c'est mon métier. »_

_« - Mais Wufei ne te lâchera pas ! Tu sais que…. »_

_« - Oui ! Je le sais ! » L'avais alors coupé le japonais d'un ton dur. « Très bien, allons en Nouvelle-Zélande, après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. » Fit-il résigner._

**Fin du Flash-back**

« - Écoute Heero, j'ai un vieil oncle qui se trouve dans ce pays, dans un petit campement de mineur, Green Mountain, il y tient un petit bar. Allons nous réfugier là-bas. »

« - Un oncle ? »

« - Oui, du côté de ma mère, c'est mon seul parent avec un cousin éloigné qui habite en Amérique, à New York. Mon oncle pourra nous aider. »

« - Et bien, allons voir ton oncle alors. »

Trowa acquiesça avec un petit sourire, il était sûr que la Nouvelle-Zélande aiderait Heero a oublié son passé qui avait tendance à le rattraper souvent, et surtout, il espérait qu'en quittant les côtes australiennes il oublierait également la trahison de Zechs. Le châtain soupira et un gargouillement se fit entendre. Heero se tourna vers lui avec un regard amusé.

« - Va manger, avant que tu ne meures de faim. »

« - Tu viens avec moi ? »

« - Non. »

« - Alors… »

« - Va manger Trowa, de plus, j'aimerais rester un peu seul. » Déclara alors son ami d'un ton décidé.

« - Très bien. »

Un peu à contre cœur, le français s'éloigna en direction du restaurant, tandis que Heero se replongeait dans la contemplation de l'horizon. Il soupira et repensa aux derniers évènements qui l'avait fait fuir. Sa rencontre avec le jeune et séduisant Zechs Merquize, leur relation brûlante et passionnante, dans ses bras, Heero avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre, mais Zechs s'était fait acheter par Wufei et l'avait trahi. Zechs lui avait donné rendez-vous un soir dans une chambre d'hôtel et il n'avait pas hésité à le livrer à son demi-frère. Ils venaient de faire l'amour passionnément quand Wufei était rentré dans leur chambre, il se souvenait encore du sourire satisfait que Zechs et Wufei avait échangé, puis son frère avait pointé son arme sur Heero. Il s'en était sorti de justesse grâce à Trowa, mais il savait que Wufei ne renoncerait pas. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que son frère le traquait, et celui-ci n'hésitait pas à jouer avec lui en attendant de lui porter le coup final. Tel était sa vie depuis ces quatre dernières années, fuir jusqu'à ce la mort ne le rattrape.

Tel était son destin, il était condamné à ne connaître le bonheur et le repos que dans la mort, à être trahi par tous ceux auquel il s'attachait, mis à part Trowa.

À suivre….


	2. chapitre 1

Sans titre

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre :

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

Note : 'Tention, Wuffy le méchant est de retour.

Wufei : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le méchant ?

Moi : Parce que….

* * *

**Sans titre**

**Chapitre 1**

Le bateau venait à peine d'arriver au port, et les passagers débarquaient enfin sur la terre ferme, tandis que les matelots déchargeaient les marchandises se trouvant dans les cales. Un voyageur, tout de noir vêtu, un sac sur l'épaule se dirigea vers une petite bicoque servant de bureau. En chemin, il bouscula un jeune homme.

« - Excusez-moi » Fit-il.

« - Il n'y a pas de mal » Répondit le jeune homme qui venait d'être bousculé.

Puis sans un mot de plus, l'inconnu s'éloigna, cependant, l'autre homme le suivit des yeux avant de lui emboîter le pas à distance. Pendant ce temps, l'homme en noir, pénétra dans le bureau qui l'intéressait. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne mis à part un petit homme trapu présent derrière une imposante table en chêne, qui leva à peine le regard sur lui.

« - Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« - J'ai confié mon cheval et mon loup aux bons soins des matelots de ce bateau, et l'on m'a dit que je devais m'adresser à vous et vous remettre ce papier pour pouvoir les récupérer. » Expliqua l'inconnu en noir tout en sortant un papier plié en quatre de son manteau.

« - Je vois. Une minute »

L'homme attrapa une feuille rose qu'il commença à remplir. Du coin de l'œil, il détailla l'inconnu. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, un corps musclé, mais le plus impressionnant, c'était ses yeux bleus aux étranges reflets violets qui leur donnait une nuance de la couleur de l'améthyste, sans parler de son début de natte qui se perdait ensuite sous son manteau. Décidément, le jeune homme devait faire ravage parmi la gente féminine. Et pas que là ! Songea l'homme quand il remarqua un second homme habillé comme un gentleman près de l'entrée et qui faisait mine de lire les divers papiers accrochés au mur. Mais nul doute que c'est au natté qu'il s'intéressait.

« - Voilà. » Fit-il en tendant la feuille.

« - Merci. Une dernière chose, est-ce que le campement de Green Montain est loin d'ici ? »

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux. Green Montain ? On n'avait pas idée de se rendre dans ce coin aussi dépravé et isolé.

« - Il est à trois jours de cheval. »

Le natté le remercia d'un hochement de tête et sortit. Le préposé au bureau observa alors le gentleman emboîter le pas à l'inconnu. Il soupira, si ce jeune homme natté ne faisait pas attention, il risquerait de ne pas trop apprécier son séjour en Nouvelle-Zélande.

Duo soupira d'aise en sortant du bureau et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le port afin de récupérer ses fidèles compagnons. Après avoir donné les papiers nécessaires, il sella son étalon noir, Death, et fixa sa trousse sur la selle tandis que Spart attendait assis à ses côtés.

« - Excusez-moi ? »

Duo se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme qu'il avait bousculé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de bien le regarder, mais là, il remarqua que le jeune homme était assez séduisant. Habillé comme un gentleman, son costume gris clair mettait en valeur ses traits asiatiques. Ses yeux noirs et profond étaient d'une beauté sublime et exotique et ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, attaché en une petite couette serrée, dégageant son visage fin. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans son sourire.

« - Je me présente, je suis Wufei Chang. »

« - Duo Maxwell, enchanté. »

« - Pas autant que moi. »

Duo sourit à la phrase, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas pour discuter de la pluie et du beau temps que ce Wufei Chang l'avait abordé. Soudain un grognement menaçant se fit entendre. Duo baissa la tête et vit Spart grogner en direction de l'Asiatique.

« - Spart ! Excusez-le, il ne fait pas ça d'habitude. »

Wufei observa un instant l'animal.

« - C'est un vrai loup ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Oui. »

« - Voilà qui est très original. »

Duo eut un petit sourire puis commença à se détourner.

« - Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mais j'ai encore une longue route à faire. »

« - Justement, c'est pour cela que je venais vous voir. »

« - Comment cela ? »

« - Je vous ai entendu parler de Green Montain, et je dois me rendre là-bas pour régler une affaire. Puis-je vous proposer de faire le chemin avec moi ? »

« - Euh…. »

« - Mes laquais s'occuperont de vos animaux, et je mets le confort de mon attelage à votre disposition. » Fit le brun en faisant un geste en direction d'une luxueuse voiture. Un cocher attendait tranquillement tandis qu'un laquais rangeait des paquets dans le compartiment à l'arrière.

« - Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse, mais je ne tiens pas à vous retarder. De plus je dois faire plusieurs détours avant de me rendre à ma destination finale. »

« - Puis-je essayer de vous convaincre ? »

« - Non. » Fit Duo d'un ton catégorique.

Puis le natté monta en selle et s'éloigna au petit trop, suivit de son loup. Wufei le suivit des yeux, une lueur colérique dans les yeux. Personne ne l'avait repoussé, mais il finirait bien par retrouver ce jeune homme.

Duo quant à lui, accéléra l'allure de son cheval, plus vite il quitterait l'enceinte du port, mieux il se porterait. Ce Chang l'avait quelque peu mis mal à l'aise. Il se dirigea vers ce qu'il pensa être une épicerie et attacha Death à un poteau et donna l'ordre à Spart de ne pas bouger. À l'intérieur, la propriétaire du magasin, une femme, se tenait derrière le comptoir. En le voyant entrer, la femme lui lança un regard soupçonneux, Duo n'en prit pas ombrage, il fallait toujours se méfier des étrangers.

« - Bonjour madame, voilà, je dois me rendre dans le campement de minier de Green Montain, je sais que c'est à trois jours d'ici, mais je ne connais pas la route exacte. Pouvez-vous m'aider. »

« - Je ne m'y connais pas, mais mon mari pourra peut-être vous aider. » Déclara la femme, elle se tourna vers une petite pièce et appela. « Olaf ? »

Un vieil homme sortit alors de ce qui devait être l'arrière boutique.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Ce monsieur voudrait se rendre à Green Montain, peux-tu lui faire un plan ? »

« - Oui, bien sûr, approchez-vous jeune homme. »

Duo s'exécuta et le vieil homme lui expliqua alors la route à faire, tout en dessinant. Le natté l'écouta religieusement, mais les cris de bienvenue de la femme lui fit un peu perdre son attention.

« - Monsieur Yuy ! Nous ne vous attendions pas avant deux ou trois jours. Je suppose que les affaires marchent bien pour que vous veniez vous réapprovisionner de sitôt. »

« - Effectivement, plus les mineurs travaillent, plus ils consomment. »

La voix de l'inconnu était grave et sécurisante, Duo lui lança un coup d'œil, mais le dénommé Yuy était de dos, et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était des cheveux ébouriffés.

« - Une bonne chose pour vous, et pour nous également. » Rajouta la femme avec un petit rire de gorge.

« - Tenez mon petit » Fit alors la voix du vieil homme « Et bonne route. »

« - Merci bien. Une dernière chose, où se trouve le cabinet médical ? »

« - Juste en face, la bâtisse en pierre. »

« - Merci. Au revoir. » Lança Duo à l'unisson et laissant son cheval à l'endroit où il était, se dirigea vers le cabinet médical.

Une petite clochette se trouvait à côté de la porte avec l'inscription : _sonnez et attendez_. Duo s'exécuta et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

« - Oui ? C'est pour une consultation. »

« - Non. Je me présente. Docteur Duo Maxwell. J'ai été requis pour aider le campement de Green Montain qui manque de soin médical, et je sais que c'est vous qui vous chargez de les soigner tous les mois. »

« - Entrez Docteur, je vous en prie. »

Le docteur laissa passer Duo et ce dernier se dirigea d'office vers le bureau et s'assit sur une chaise. Le docteur le rejoignit.

« - Cela m'étonne que quelqu'un veuille aller travailler là-bas. » S'exclama-t-il alors.

« - Comment cela ? »

« - Et bien la vie des mineurs est dure. Entre les inondations et autres intempéries, beaucoup ont renoncé. Votre dernier confrère passait son temps à se saouler plutôt que de soigner. Vous devrez examiner sous une tente et dans la boue, les médicaments mettent plusieurs mois à atteindre le campement, de plus vous devrez vous confronter à la brutalité et la méfiance des mineurs. »

« - ces contretemps ne me font pas peur. J'ai connu pire vous savez. »

« - Et bien, cela m'étonne. Mais si vous êtes déterminés, cela ne peut être qu'une bonne chose pour vos futurs patients. Ils n'auront plus besoin de faire le trajet jusqu'ici. Tenez. »

Le médecin tendit à Duo une petite pile de dossier.

« - Ce sont les dossiers médicaux de certaines personnes que je suivais. Ils vous reviennent à présent. »

Ils discutèrent pendant environ une heure de certains cas. Puis Duo prit enfin congé.

« - Je vous remercie. »

« - Avez-vous besoin de médicaments ou instruments ? Je peux vous les prêter le temps que vus vous installiez. »

« -Non, je vous remercie, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Merci pour tout docteur. »

« - Cela est bien naturel entre confrère. Je vous souhaite une bonne route, et surtout bonne chance pour votre installation. »

Duo le remercia d'un signe de tête et après avoir récupéré son cheval et étudier quelque peu le plan, il se mit en route vers ce qui semblait être sa nouvelle vie.

À suivre….

**_Et voilà le chapitre 1 de cette nouvelle fic, en réponse beaucoup se demande pourquoi Wufei veut tuer Heero, mais ça vous ne le saurais pas avant une tonne de chapitre, lol. Cependant, comme vous devez l'avoir remarqué, je peine pour trouver un titre à cet fic, alors si vous avez des suggestions, je suis toute ouïe. Merci._**


	3. chapitre 2

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre :

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

**Note :** 'Tention, Wuffy le méchant est de retour.

/Wufei/ Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le méchant ?

Parce que….

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**_Sirna :_** Merci pour ta review, et pour répondre à ta question, l'histoire se passe au temps de la ruée vers l'or, et l'arrivé des machines à vapeur (comme le bateau) et c'est également aux temps des cow-boys, par contre je suis nulle en histoire, alors je ne te donnerais pas la date et le siècle exacte, lol.

**_Florinoir :_** C'est sympa d'avoir essayer de chercher un titre avec les p'tits gars, et ça m'a donné l'idée de les museler, ce serait pas un mal, lol. Merci pour ta review.

/Duo/ T'oserai pas nous museler ? Hein, tu n'oserais pas ?

Tu parie combien ?

/Les G-boys/ Gloups…

**_Mimi yuy1 :_** Salut à toi et merci d'avoir répondu à ma demande. Ton titre est bien trouvé, et j'en avais eu l'idée aussi, mais malheureusement, sans vouloir spoiler l'histoire, dans quelques chapitre ils quitteront Green Montain. Merci quand même de me l'avoir proposer, c'est l'intention qui compte. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_Iriachan :_** Ravie que tu la trouve bien (et le loup aussi). Et un grand merci pour ton titre, il me plait beaucoup et c'est celui que je préfère, et comme tu l'as dit toi-même, ça fait une bonne référence à la ruée vers l'or et le passé d'Heero. Encore merci en espérant que la suite te plaira.

**_Kasu :_** C'est ma petite nouveauté dans cette fic, un Wufei gentleman mais méchant, lol. Mais où est donc passé Quatre, tel est la question ? Mais ça, je ne le dirais pas, il faudra que tu lise la suite. Merci pour ton titre, il était très bien aussi et bien trouvé, désolé de ne pas l'avoir choisi et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas (attaque chibi-eyes).

**_Sailor Sayuri :_** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**_Onarluca (ou Artemis) :_** Merci pour ta review aussi courte soit-elle, mais le fait que tu en envoie est suffisant. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**_AkinoSabaku :_** Ravie que cet fic te plaise et merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que c'est marrant pour ta fic, il faudra que je la lise (Tant que l'histoire n'est pas la même lol). J'espère que la suite te plaira. Pour Wufei, c'est regrettable mais je le voyais assez bien dans le rôle du méchant.

/Wufei/ Normal, moi c'est la classe !

Vantard.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.**

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que Duo chevauchait, le paysage boisé aux alentours était un peu sauvage et austère, mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Selon le plan que Olaf lui avait fait, il devrait atteindre dans quelques heures une petite auberge ou passait la nuit. Il soupira, plus vite il serait arrivé à destination, et plus vite il se sentirait mieux. Il n'avait rien contre les longues chevauchées, mais elles étaient assez inconfortables. Il jeta un œil à Spart qui trottinait gaiement près de l'étalon, le loup semblait un peu dans son élément. Au détour d'un tournant, il stoppa brutalement son cheval silencieusement. Devant lui se jouait une scène des plus étonnante. Un chariot avait été stoppé par trois hommes armés, Duo fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant celui qui devait être à la tête de ce petit groupe : Wufei Chang, son cochet et son laquais. _« Et bien, heureusement que j'ai refusé de faire le chemin avec lui._ »Pensa-t-il avec un certain soulagement. Il tendit un instant l'oreille, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« - Alors Yuy, tu croyais que je ne te retrouverais pas ? »

« - Tiens Wufei ! » Répondait le dénommé Yuy d'un ton qui ne trahissait aucune surprise. « Tu aurais pu choisir un autre endroit pour m'arrêter ! J'ai failli me renverser dans le ravin. »

« - Dommage qu'il ne t'ait pas englouti… Cela m'aurait évité de te loger une balle dans la tête. »

Duo s'étonna quelque peu du ton qu'employaient les deux hommes, ils parlaient d'un ton aussi tranquille que s'ils parlaient du temps, alors qu'il était quand même question de meurtre.

« - Ainsi » Reprit Yuy « Tu es enfin décidé à m'abattre pour de bon ? »

« - Tu n'es qu'une vermine ! Jusqu'ici, j'ai été trop faible avec toi. Mais je t'ai assez vu et je pense en effet qu'il est temps que tu disparaisses. »

Malgré le ton désinvolte qu'employait Wufei, Duo sentait qu'il pensait chacun de ses mots. Il voulait tuer ce Yuy ! Cessant de jouer les espions, il attrapa le fusil qu'il avait fixé à la selle et s'avança à découvert en le pointant sur Wufei Chang.

« - Jetez vos armes ! » S'écria-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Les trois hommes sursautèrent et furent stupéfaits de voir un jeune homme les menacer d'un fusil. Seul le dénommé Yuy semblait serein. Avait-il senti sa présence ? Duo n'y tint pas compte pour le moment et décrétant que les trois agresseurs ne réagissaient pas assez vite, il reprit :

« - Dépêchez-vous, faites ce que je vous dis ! »

« - Console-toi Wufei. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois. » Fit Yuy.

Ledit Wufei ne répondit pas. Il avait reconnu le jeune homme natté du port. Les sourcils froncés, il le dévisagea longuement puis il lança avec mépris :

« - Vous ne savez pas qui vous défendez, monsieur »

Perdant un peu son calme, Duo appuya sur la gâchette et le coup de feu atterrit à quelques centimètres des pieds du Chinois.

« - Je prends le risque, vos armes ! » Ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois en rechargeant rapidement le fusil.

Spart se mit alors en avant et gronda férocement en direction des trois hommes qui surpris reculèrent de quelques pas. Wufei lança un regard noir à Duo et se tourna vers son ennemi :

« - On dirait que décidément tu ne peux pas te passer de compagnie ! Ta mésaventure à Melbourne ne t'a donc pas suffi ? Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, nous nous retrouverons quand tu seras seul ! »

D'un signe de tête, il ordonna à ses hommes de rengainer leur pistolet puis, l'air pincé, pivota sur ses talons pour s'éloigner dignement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lorsque les trois hommes eurent disparu, Duo baissa son fusil et s'approcha du jeune homme.

« - On dirait que vous ne vous êtes pas fait des amis ici. Je suis Duo Maxwell. »

« - Heero Yuy, merci pour votre aide, à vous et à votre…. Loup. »

« - Voici Spart, et c'est naturel. Puis ce petit chinois arrogant ne m'avait pas plu lorsque je l'ai rencontré la première fois, donc ça ne me posait aucun problème de vous aider. » Fit Duo avec un sourire.

« Hn. »

Le japonais sourit légèrement à cette remarque. Duo se rappela alors où il avait rencontré ce jeune homme, à l'épicerie de la ville.

« - Je vous ai rencontré en début d'après-midi à l'épicerie, j'ai entendu que vous vous rendiez dans un campement de mineur. »

« - Hn. Green Mountain. »

« - Justement, je dois m'y rendre pour affaire et pour cause familiale. Que diriez-vous si nous faisions la route ensemble ? » Proposa l'américain avec un grand sourire.

Le japonais haussa les sourcils.

« - Vous êtes médecin ? » Demanda-t-il en lorgnant sur la trousse médicale fixé sur le devant de la selle.

« - Oui. Cela vous étonne ? »

« - Hn. Vous n'en avez pas le profil. »

Le natté éclata de rire, et les deux hommes se remirent en route, Duo trottinant à côté de la carriole. Il avait bien tenté de faire la conversation, mais Heero Yuy ne répondait que par monosyllabe. Alors, il l'avait observé, des cheveux couleur marron foncé, en bataille, un visage aux traits japonais réguliers, des yeux d'un bleu cobalt froid, un petit nez retroussé et des lèvres pulpeuses et attirantes. Duo avala sa salive. _« Allons Maxwell, ce n'est pas le moment de mater cet homme ! Ressaisis-toi bon sang ! » _Cependant, il remarqua que les traits du japonais lui rappelaient quelqu'un d'autre…. Mais oui ! Le dénommé Wufei Chang. Ils avaient les même traits, ils étaient semblables tout en étant différend, était-ce possible ?

« - C'est étrange » Commença délicatement Duo « Mais vous avez une certaine ressemblance avec ce Wufei Chang. »

« - Cela n'a rien d'étrange, c'est mon demi-frère. »

A ces mots Duo ouvrit de grands yeux. Son demi-frère ? Si Wufei était vraiment son demi-frère, comment pouvait-il vouloir le tuer ?

« - Et il veut vous tuer ? Pourquoi ? »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant qu'Heero réponde de manière évasive :

« - Un vieux contentieux qui traîne entre nous. »

« - Je me doutais qu'il était fou, mais à ce point… » Murmura Duo pour lui-même « Mais je ne comprends pas » Reprit-il après un moment de réflexion « Si votre lien de parenté est fraternel, comment se fait-il que vous ne portiez pas le même nom ? »

Une lueur de douleur passa furtivement dans les cobalts d'Heero et sa voix se fit amère quand il déclara :

« - C'est pourtant simple, regardez-le et regardez-moi ! Wufei est un gentleman raffiné. Et moi, le vagabond aux manières frustres. L'un est l'enfant légitime du défunt Odin Aldin Lowe, futur héritier d'un vaste domaine, et l'autre n'est que son bâtard. »

« - Est-ce la raison pour laquelle Wufei vous déteste ? »

Heero ne répondis pas et les deux hommes se murèrent dans un silence de plombs seulement brisait par le martèlement des chevaux.

La nuit n'allait plus tardait à tomber quand ils arrivèrent devant une misérable cabane.

« - Voici l'auberge du vieux Howard. Nous y passerons la nuit. »

« - Cette petite cabane est vraiment une auberge ? Vous plaisantez ? »

« - Petite ? Il n'y a rien de plus grand dans la région. Le bois est assez rare, alors quand on construit, on limite ses ambitions. »

« - Oh. »

Décidément, l'américain commença à se demander où est-ce qu'il était tombé, il ne se faisait même plus d'idée sur le campement. Il était habitué à une vie dure depuis un peu plus de deux ans, mais en était-il déjà arrivé à ce point ? Non, sûrement pas. Mais il avait répondu à la demande d'un proche, alors il ne renoncerait pas. Un grand homme maigre et aux cheveux gris vint à leur rencontre, il portait une chemise rouge criarde avec d'étrange motif.

« - Salut, Yuy ! Content de te revoir, la route est comment après toute ces pluie ? »

« - Parfaite. Monsieur Maxwell te le confirmera. »

L'aubergiste se tourna alors vers l'américain et lui tendit alors la main pour la lui serrer chaleureusement.

« - Enchanté monsieur Maxwell. »

« - Moi de même monsieur Howard. »

« - Balivernes, appelez-moi Howard tout court. Vous êtes nouveau ici, non ? »

« - En effet » Répondit Heero à la place de Duo. « Mais il meurt de faim et moi aussi. ta marmite est pleine j'espère ? »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours de quoi remplir les estomacs vides ! »

Le vieil homme les conduisit à l'intérieur de la cabane. Et après que les deux voyageurs se soient occupés de leurs chevaux respectifs, ils s'installèrent enfin devant une assiette chaude de ragoût tandis que Spart était allongé près du feu en gardant un œil sur son maître. Heero avait sortit une bouteille de whisky de son chargement et Howard ne cessait de se resservir de la boisson et ne cessant de répéter que c'était le meilleur whisky de la région. Et sitôt la bouteille terminée, le vieil homme s'écroula sur la table et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

« - Pourquoi l'avoir laissé s'enivré ? » Lui reprocha le natté.

Heero lui fit un triste sourire.

« - Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai tort d'aider un vieil homme à oublier de temps en temps sa triste condition ? Le pauvre vit seul, loin de tout, au bout du monde. De plus, il souffre d'une maladie des reins qui est incurable. Comment aurais-je le cœur de lui refuser sa seule consolation ? »

« - Moi je pourrais l'aider. »

« - Vous apprendrez à vos dépends que beaucoup de gens détestent les médecins ! Et qu'auriez-vous fait de plus pour lui ? Lui pourrir la vie avec des médicaments miracle ? »

« - Non bien sur que non…. »

« - Alors la discussion est close. Allons dormir, une longue route nous attend encore. »

Duo acquiesça en silence, décidément, il aurait beaucoup de mal à se faire accepter des gens d'ici si comme Heero, les gens pensaient des médecins comme des êtres sans scrupule qui vous vante un médicament pareil à de la liqueur à prix d'or.

À suivre…


	4. chapitre 3

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.**

**Chapitre 3**

La deuxième journée de voyage fut beaucoup plus pénible que la première, Heero avait dû à plusieurs reprise pousser avec l'aide du natté le chariot qui s'était embourbé dans des ornières. Et ils s'arrêtèrent une fois pour venir en aide à un charretier.

« - Et ce n'est rien » Lui avait dit Heero « Nous sommes à la belle saison, mais quand le pays est enseveli sous la neige, il est presque impossible de se déplacer, et la plupart des campements demeurent isolés pendant des mois. »

« - Des mois ? »

« - Hn. »

Un peu plus tard, il lui avait montré une diligence pulvérisée au fond d'un ravin. L'accident était arrivé une semaine auparavant, et ni les passagers ni les chevaux n'avaient pu être sauvé. Duo soupira, décidément, c'était un pays bien rude. Partout, on colportait des histoires de pionniers emportés par le courant des rivières en crues, de voyageurs égarés dans les montagnes et morts d'épuisement.

Ils firent une halte dans une auberge à peine plus modeste que celle d'Howard, et après quelques heures de sommeil, ils reprenaient la route avec le soleil.

« - Nous arriverons dans l'après-midi » Déclara alors Heero.

Duo acquiesça en silence et se réjouit enfin de bientôt atteindre son but. Ils effectuèrent les dix derniers kilomètres en longeant Greack, la rivière approvisionnant le campement.

« - Vous apercevrez Green Montain juste après ce tournant ! »

Et tout à coup, Duo vit cet endroit qui lui servirait de lieu de travail durant un bon moment, et en fut quelque peu découragé… Un immense village de toile, une multitude de tentes plantées les unes contre les autres avec, ici et là, quelques édifices en bois en en pierre grossière, le tout privé en permanence de soleil à cause de la hauteur des montagnes qui encerclaient la vallée… Duo se tourna alors vers son compagnon de route.

« - Savez-vous où se trouve le Gundam Wing ? »

« - A la sortie du campement. Je vais vous y conduire dès que j'aurais déposé un paquet à un ami. »

« - Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vous remercie. »

« - Adieu et bonne chance ! » Déclara alors simplement le japonais.

Duo y répondit par un hochement de tête et guida Deathscythe à travers le campement, Spart sur les talons. Le jeune médecin put relever une grande pauvreté, une négligence et une absence de propreté parmi les gens, de plus, les quelques mineurs présents dans le camp le dévisageaient comme un intrus, et certain avait même le fusil en main. Il ignora cette marque de rejet et continua son chemin et quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant une cabane en rondins avec des fenêtres et une enseigne qui signalait en grandes lettres peintes en noirs : _Bar Gundam Wing. »_ Il mit pied à terre, et attacha les rennes de son cheval à un poteau, puis sans hésitation pénétra à l'intérieur. Le bar n'était composé que d'une seule vaste salle meublait de quelques tables et chaises, éclairait par plusieurs lampes à pétrole. Du bruit provenait de sous le comptoir comme si quelqu'un rangeait de bouteille, puis soudain un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert se releva. Il observa Duo les sourcils froncés, ce dernier le fixa avec perplexité, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré… mais ou ? Puis ça lui revint.

« - Trowa ! » S'écria-t-il.

« - Duo ? » Fit-il avec incrédulité.

Ils s'approchèrent avec de s'étreindre fraternellement.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » S'écrièrent les deux garçons en même temps.

Ils rigolèrent un peu, puis Duo expliqua le premier.

« - Gé m'a envoyé une lettre comme quoi ils avaient besoin d'un médecin et m'a appelé à l'aide. Mais le temps qu'Hilde me fasse parvenir la missive, six mois s'étaient déjà écoulé, et dès que je l'ai lu, je me suis en route, et me voilà. Gé n'est pas là ? »

« - Hélas, Duo, j'ai voulu voir Gé pour lui demander conseil il y a mois, mais il était déjà mort. La vieillesse et l'alcool ont eut raison de lui. »

« - J'aurais bien voulu arriver avant sa mort, ça m'aurait fait plaisir de lui parler un peu. »

« - C'est vrai. Mais dis-moi, tu dois être fatigué après un si long voyage. »

« - Un peu. » Avoua le natté.

« - Je vais te conduire à une tente où tu pourras te reposer, j'espère que tu accepteras de rester un peu avant de repartir. »

« - Repartir ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Trowa je ne compte pas repartir, je suis venu ici pour travailler. »

« - Pas ici. Duo, tu es un grand médecin, tu ne mérite pas de travailler dans un endroit pareil. »

« - Tu le fais bien toi. »

« - C'est différent, je vends de l'alcool à des pionniers, et ce n'est pas glorieux, crois-moi. »

« - Écoute Trowa, ma médecine passe avant tout, je suis venu ici, ce n'est pas pour repartir. Que tu le veuille ou non ! »

« - Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, il n'y a rien pour toi ici, les gens vont se méfier de toi, ils vont te faire vivre l'enfer et…. »

Une voix masculine les interrompus alors. Une voix connue des deux cousins.

« - Fais attention Tro, ne le vexe pas trop, c'est un excellent tireur sans parler de son compagnon à quatre pattes. »

Duo et Trowa se retournèrent pour voir Heero Yuy appuyé au chambranle de la porte, et qui les observait avec un sourire curieusement nonchalant.

« - Si tu contrarie ce jeune homme, tu risque amèrement de le regretter » Reprit le japonais en jetant un coup d'œil sur sa droite.

Trowa suivit son regard pour croiser deux prunelles jaunes qui le regardaient d'un air menaçant et les crocs à moitié sortie. Le brun eut un mouvement de recul.

« - C'est…. Un….un… Il est à toi ? » Fit-il en se tournant vers son cousin.

« - Oui. Suffit Spart. »

Le loup cessa de gronder, mais ne quitta pas des yeux le grand jeune homme à la mèche. Celui soupira un peu de soulagement en remarquant que le loup était dressé.

« - Depuis quand est-ce que tu as un loup ? »

« - Depuis trois ans ! »

« - Trois ans ? Mais Duo, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Quand j'ai quitté la famille tu voulais travailler dans le grand hôpital de New York, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je te retrouve avec un loup et perdu au milieu d'un pays sauvage. »

« - Disons que j'ai changé. C'est vrai, je voulais travailler dans un grand hôpital, et j'y suis arrivé, mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas le genre de médecine dont j'avais rêvé. »

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

« - Disons qu'il fallait d'abord soigner les gens riche, faire patienter les pauvres, et laisser mourir les noirs. Je n'ai pas supporté cette façon de pensée alors j'ai quitté la ville, je me suis rendu dans le Colorado et dans d'autres villes, offrant mes services à qui le voulait. Ce n'est pas un gagne pain et je suis sur que même le plus pauvre de ces pionniers doit être plus riche que moi, mais c'est une vie qui me convient. »

« - Duo… »

« - Bien sur, ma mère m'a déshérité surtout quand j'ai rompu mes fiançailles avec Hilde et qu'elle a appris… Une certaine chose, mais je suis quand même resté en train bon terme avec Hilde et elle me fait parvenir mon courrier. Et depuis, je vagabonde, et j'ai appris beaucoup de chose, et notamment la médecine par les plantes. »

« - Médecine par les plantes ? Mais … »

« - Allons, ne fais pas cette tête Trowa, je n'ai pas si changé que ça, je suis toujours le même, à quelques différences près. »

« - Mouais. Tu vas rester alors ? »

« - Oui. Gé me l'avait demandé, et même s'il n'est plus là, je respecterais sa demande. »

« - Alors bienvenue à Green Montain Duo ! » Fit alors Heero en s'approchant des deux cousins. « Tu permets que je te tutoie ? »

« - Bien sûr. »

Duo lui fit un petit sourire qui ne plut pas du tout à Trowa. Il lança un regard soupçonneux aux deux hommes.

« - Comment cela se fait-il que vous vous connaissez ? Vous semblez en excellant termes. » Remarqua alors le brun.

« - En effet, Heero à fait la route avec moi. »

« - Oui. Je l'ai rencontré en chemin et il m'a aidé à me sortir d'une situation difficile. »

« - Je vois. »

« - Tu vois quoi ? » Demanda Heero. « Non, garde tes réponses finalement. Bon, je suppose que Duo auras besoin d'une tente, je vais voir si je peux en dégoté une. À tout à l'heure. »

Heero quitta le bar d'un pas nonchalant. Duo le suivit des yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur son cousin. Ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux anxieux.

« - Repars en Amérique Duo, je t'en prie ! Il y a plein de fou qui hantent cette région, prêt à tuer n'importe qui. »

« - Des fous aussi dangereux que Wufei Chang ? »

Trowa blêmit et le fixa un instant avec un air effrayé.

« - Qui t'a parlé de lui ? » Demanda-t-il presque à voix basse.

« - Personne, il m'a abordé au port et voulait que je fasse route avec lui. »

« - Tu as bien fait de refuser, Wufei possède plusieurs hôtel dans la région, et il ne se contente pas de vendre de l'alcool, il vend aussi les beautés de ses employés, et pas que féminine. »

Duo frissonna à ses paroles, il comprenait soudain que s'il avait accepté de faire le voyage avec cet homme, il y aurait de grande chance pour qu'il atterrisse dans un de ces bars. Il secoua la tête et chassa cette pensée.

« - Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps, Heero et toi ? » Demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation.

« - Depuis deux ans. Nous nous sommes rencontrés en Australie, et à l'époque, je me ruinais au poker. J'étais aux prises avec un créditeur intraitable, dans un bar de Victoria, quand Heero est intervenu. Il ne me connaissait pas et pourtant, il m'a tiré d'un sacré mauvais pas. Il exploitait une petite mine d'or, tandis que moi je vivais d'expédients. Nous avons tout de suite été attiré l'un par l'autre, amicalement parlant. Et par la suite, il m'a proposé de m'employer et nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant six mois. Jusqu'au jour ou il a connu… Comment dire… une grande déception à Melbourne (1). Alors nous avons quitté l'Australie pour nous installer ici et avons repris l'affaire de Gé.

« - Quel genre de déception ? Une femme ? »

« - Oh, se serait trop long à expliquer ! » Soupira Trowa. « Pour commencer la gente féminine n'intéresse guère Heero. Quant à Wufei Chang, sache seulement qu'il est mêlé à cette histoire. Nous espérions être enfin débarrassés de lui mais, de toute évidence, il est réapparu et harcèle à nouveau Heero… »

« - Cela explique pourquoi il lui est tombé dessus il y a deux jours ! »

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

Duo lui relata alors l'épisode de l'agression d'Heero, les menaces que Wufei lui lancés et l'intervention armée du natté. Trowa l'écoutait en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Wufei doit se douter que tu es avec Heero maintenant, il ne laissera pas passer ça. Je t'en supplie Duo, retourne en Amérique. »

« - Tu commences à me fatiguer. J'ai déjà fait face à des cow-boys en colère, des indiens, des soldats et j'en passe… Ce n'est les individus comme Wufei Chang qui vont me faire peur. Je ne suis plus le petit garçon fragile que tu as connu. »

« - Je m'en doute. »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, le bar s'était peu à peu rempli. Certains pionniers lançaient des regards interrogateurs en direction du natté. Heero revint à ce moment accompagné d'un jeune garçon blond.

« - J'ai réussi à trouver une tente en assez bon état et à proximité de la tente médicale. Tu verras, ce ne sera pas le grand luxe, mais tu y seras au sec. » Fit Heero.

« - C'est tout ce qu'il me faut. »

Trowa lui désigna alors l'homme blond. Il avait les cheveux court et aussi blond que les blés et deux yeux d'un bleu aigue-marine amicaux.

« - Duo voici Quatre Winner, mon compagnon. Quatre, voici mon cousin, Duo Maxwell, et c'est également le nouveau médecin du camp. »

Quatre lui fit un grand sourire en lui tendant la main.

« - Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. »

« - Quatre, Duo a besoin de repos, tu veux le conduire à sa tente ? » Demanda Trowa.

« - Bien sur. Viens ! »

Quatre pris d'autorité la main de Duo et le conduisit hors du bar. Une fois dehors, le natté récupéra son cheval et le blond remarqua alors la présence du loup.

« - Il est à toi ce loup ? » Demanda Quatre en approchant une main de l'animal pour le caresser.

« - Oui, mais ne le touche pas, il n'aime pas…. Ben ça alors ! » S'exclama Duo en voyant le blond caressait le loup comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple chien, mais ce qui le choqua le plus c'était que Spart se laissait faire sans grogner.

« - Tu es le premier mis à part moi, à pouvoir le toucher sans se faire mordre jusqu'au sang. Spart n'a jamais aimé le contact des étrangers. »

« - Ne sois pas étonné, tous les animaux réagissent ainsi, c'est comme un don. »

« - Je vois. Tout comme Trowa tu peux mettre à l'aise les animaux. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon cousin s'intéresse à toi. »

À ces mots, le blond rougit et se releva brusquement.

« - Euh… Euh… Ca ne te gêne pas ? »

« - Non pas le moins du monde. »

« - Je vois. Tu en es toi aussi. »

« - Oui. Ce qui m'a valu d'être déshérité, mais je m'en fiche, je n'en ai pas besoin. En attendant, j'ai l'impression que l'on va devenir de très bons amis tous les deux. »

« - Je le crois aussi. » Fit Quatre avec un grand sourire.

Puis continuant à mieux se connaître, le blond le conduisit à travers le campement vers une tente, et sitôt que le natté fut installé sur une confortable paillasse, il s'endormit immédiatement.

À suivre…

(1) Pour ceux qui sont un peu perdu, ce passage se rapporte au prologue.


	5. chapitre 4

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**Sans titre **

**Chapitre 4**

Duo sortit de sa tente et s'étira. Sa première journée à Green Montain commençait, et il allait l'attaquer avec mordant. Spart à sa suite, il se dirigea vers la tente qui servait de local médical dans l'espoir de commencer le plus tôt son travail.

« - Duo ? » Appela une voix derrière lui.

« - Salut Quatre, ça va ? »

« - Très bien et toi ? »

« - Je vais bien, merci. »

« - Ou allais-tu d'un pas si certain ? »

« - A la tente médicale. »

« - Je t'accompagne alors. »

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent alors vers le bar en échangeant des banalités, puis, ils arrivèrent dans une grande tente marabout.

« - Voilà ton domaine. »

Duo ne dit rien et regarda d'un air désabusé la grande tente qui se dressait devant lui, avec appréhension, il pénétra à l'intérieur. Une odeur de poussière et d'alcool lui monta aux narines, quelques mouches voletaient au-dessus des cadavres de bouteille de whisky vides, les étagères étaient poussiéreuses, les lits avaient les draps sales, les instruments chirurgicaux traînaient sur une table tout aussi sale que le reste. Duo eut un soupire désabusé.

« - Je crois qu'une journée de ménage s'impose de toute urgence. » Fit-il.

« - Le docteur Finigan n'avait pas vraiment le sens de l'hygiène, et puis, les seuls remèdes qu'il conseillait à ses patients était une bouteille d'alcool. Il a même failli concurrencer Heero et Trowa. »

Duo eut un petit rire amusé.

« - Je vais t'aider à tout nettoyer. »

« - Merci, c'est gentil. Bon, pour commencer, on va aérer tout ça. » Déclara Duo

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et releva en grand la bâche et de la fixer avec la sangle afin que l'air frais rentre. Puis les deux jeunes hommes se mirent au travail et plus les heures passées et plus le local prenait forme.

« - Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois dans ce campement ? » Demanda alors le natté.

« - Mon père était un rêveur, il pensait pouvoir trouver de l'or alors il nous a entraîné mes sœurs et moi ici. Il a travaillé dur pour quelques poignées du précieux métal. Il est mort, il y a quatre mois d'épuisement. »

« - Je suis désolé. »

« - Ce n'est pas grave. »

« - Tu n'as pas pensé après ? »

« - Pas tout de suite non, puis ensuite, Trowa est arrivé alors… »

« - Je comprends. Tes sœurs sont toujours ici aussi ? »

« - Seulement une, Iria, je te la présenterais plus tard elle et son mari. Elle est enceinte. »

« - C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

Un jeune homme vint alors interrompre leur conversation. Il était blond foncé et les yeux bleu-gris, un air amical était dessiner sur son visage, ce qui plut d'emblée à Duo.

« - Quatre, Iria te cherche partout. »

« - Oh, j'arrive. Matthew, laisse-moi te présenter Duo Maxwell, notre nouveau médecin. »

« - Enchanté docteur. »

« - Moi de même. »

« - Duo, je te présente Matthew Rogers, le mari de ma sœur, dont je viens de te parler. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Puis Quatre se tourna vers le jeune médecin.

« - Je dois y aller, j'espère que l'on se verra plus tard. »

« - Bien sûr, et merci pour tout. »

« - De rien, c'est naturel. » Répondit Quatre avec un gentil sourire.

Duo lui rendit son sourire, et une fois le petit blond éloigné, il se remit à sa tâche. Quand tout fut propre, il entreprit de poser quelques bocaux remplis de plantes en poudre sur les étagères.

« - Alors c'est donc vrai, tu n'as pas exagéré. » Fit alors une voix dans son dos.

Duo se retourna pour croiser le regard anxieux de son cousin.

« - De quoi parles-tu Trowa ? »

« - Des plantes. »

« - Oh ! Si tu cherches Quatre, il vient juste de partir. »

« - Ce n'est pas lui que je venais voir. Tu es bien installé ? »

« - Très bien. Tu veux une consultation ? »

« - Non merci. Dis donc, cette tente ressemble de plus en plus à une tente médicale ! » S'exclama Trowa en regardant autour de lui.

« - C'est normal, parce qu'à l'origine c'est une tente médicale. »

« - Hum. Comment es-tu devenu aussi différent ? Enfin… Je veux dire, quand nous étions adolescent, tu avais peur de l'inconnu, jamais tu n'aurais quitté ta vie, et pourtant, tu l'as fais. »

« - Je sais mais j'ai ressenti comme une envie vitale de changer de vie, de plus, ma mère ne veut plus me voir, je n'ai nul part où aller, alors j'ai erré. »

« - Pourquoi ta mère ne veut plus te voir ? Pour Hélène, tu étais la perfection incarnée et son petit bébé adoré. »

« - C'est justement parce que je ne suis pas la perfection incarné qu'elle m'a renié. Elle rêvé d'un avenir brillant pour moi… et d'un beau mariage… »

« - Pourquoi as-tu rompu tes fiançailles avec Hilde ? Tout le monde croyait que vous finiriez ensemble. »

« - Disons que je suis plus attiré par la gente masculine, Hilde le savait et elle m'a aidé à préserver mon secret en me servant d'alibi, mais les choses nous ont échappé et tous le monde à cru qu'on allait se marier… alors qu'elle est et restera ma meilleure amie. »

« - Tu es gay. »

« - Oui. »

« - Et ton loup ? Il est menaçant ? »

« - Spart ? Seulement quant on s'en prend à moi, il est très protecteur, et l'avoir avec moi me rassure un peu. »

« - Comment l'as-tu eut ? »

« - Tu m'as l'air bien curieux. »

« - Cela fait des années que l'on ne s'est pas vu, je veux en savoir un maximum sur toi. »

« - Et bien, quand je me trouvais dans le Colorado, quelques hommes avaient organisé une chasse aux loups, j'ai trouvé Spart alors que c'était un petit louveteau, sa mère s'était fait tuer. Je l'ai soigné, nourri et on ne s'est plus jamais quitté. Fin de l'histoire. »

« - Tu es médecin, mais tu as une vie d'aventurier. »

« - Non, quand même pas à ce point. » Répliqua Duo en riant.

« - Bon, je vais devoir retourner au _Gundam Wing_, rejoint-nous en fin d'après-midi. »

« - Entendu. »

La routine s'installa alors, le soir, il allait au bar rejoindre Heero et Trowa, certains soirs, il les aidait ou alors il parlait la soirée à parler avec Quatre. Quant à son travail, personne n'était venu le voir, les pionniers l'évitaient comme la peste, il ne savait pas comment faire pour réussir à se faire accepter en tant que médecin professionnel plutôt qu'en étranger.

À suivre…


	6. chapitre 5

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 5**

Duo soupira et poussa la porte du Gundam Wing, il salua Trowa d'un signe de tête et s'affala contre le bar. Son cousin vint lui servir un verre avec un sourire compatissant.

« - Alors ta journée ? »

« - Bof… rien de changer, les pionniers m'évitent comme la peste… Mais j'ai soigné un âne aujourd'hui. » Fit Duo.

Heero s'approcha des deux cousins, une lueur narquoise dans le regard.

« - Un âne, c'est déjà pas si mal. » Dit le japonais.

Duo lui lança un regard las et soupira, tandis que Trowa fusillait son meilleur ami du regard.

« - Heero…. Ne fais pas attention Duo, il dit n'importe quoi. »

« - Ouais, c'est mon humour noir. » Riposta le japonais.

« - Garde le pour toi ton humour noir, tu n'aides personne là ! »

Duo soupira une nouvelle fois à l'entente de la nouvelle dispute entre Heero et Trowa, ces deux-là aimaient bien se charrier, mais une très grande affection les liaient. Trowa se tourna alors vers son cousin.

« - Ne t'en fais pas Duo, tu as seulement besoin de temps. Le dernier médecin qu'ils ont eut n'était pas un exemple de médecine, et ils ont peur maintenant, c'est normal… Il faudrait que tu agisses pour qu'ils te fassent confiance. »

« - Que j'agisse ? Tu veux dire soigner quelqu'un ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Mais il n'y a rien, les personnes malades vont à Dunedin se faire soigner, et les blessés préfèrent se soigner eux-même, personne ne viendra me voir. » S'exclama Duo d'un air pratiquement désespéré.

« - Ca finira bien par changer, j'en suis sûr. » Dit Trowa.

Puis le brun s'éloigna en direction d'un client pour le servir, laissant Duo seul avec sa mélancolie. Non loin de là, Heero étudier les paroles de son ami. Il fallait que Duo agisses ? Très bien, alors le médecin allait agir, il y veillerait…

_**/888888888888/**_

En cette fin d'après-midi, l'américain se trouvait près de la rivière à aider Quatre à faire la lessive.

« - Si un jour on m'aurait dit que je ferais la lessive…. » Murmura Duo d'un air dépité.

Quatre éclata de rire.

« - Tu n'as jamais lessivé ? »

« - Non, pas à ce point, j'ai toujours trouvé une âme généreuse pour le faire à ma place. »

« - Il faut bien une première fois à tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Moui…. »

Les deux amis rigolèrent de concert quand des appels se firent entendre, et Trowa apparut.

« - Duo ! Duo ! »

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda l'américain, alerté par la panique qu'il percevait dans la voix de son cousin.

« - C'est Heero, il est blessé, vient vite. »

Lâchant tout ce qu'il tenait en main, Duo suivit Trowa jusqu'au Gundam Wing. En pénétrant dans le bar, il vit un léger attroupement autour du japonais.

« - Et Heero, tu veux que je te conduise jusqu'à Dunedin pour te faire soigner ? » Fit alors un des pionniers en voyant Duo.

Ce dernier grinça des dents et interrogea Heero du regard.

« - Ce n'est pas la peine, nous avons un médecin ici. »

Duo lui fit un sourire et s'approcha plus près. Il prit en main le bras en sang de brun et enleva la serviette déjà toute imbibé pour découvrir une profonde entaille.

« - La coupure est profonde, il va falloir que je te fasse des points de suture. Tu peux te déplacer jusqu'à la tente ? »

« - Hn. »

Heero se leva et Duo l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la tente médicale, une fois arrivé, il le fit asseoir sur la table d'auscultation et se dirigea vers une armoire bancale pour en sortir des compresse, des ustensiles et un flacon. En se retournant, il vit alors qu'un attroupement de curieux s'était rassemblé devant l'entrée.

« - Vous voulez quelque chose messieurs ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Euh… non, non, non, nous venons juste regarder. »

« - Oh. »

Duo leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur Heero.

« - Avec toute la poussière de dehors, je vais d'abord désinfecté la plaie, tu risques avoir un peu mal. »

« - Ne t'en fais pas. »

Duo imbiba alors une compresse du liquide qui se trouvait dans le flacon et l'appliqua sur la plaie, le japonais serra les dents sous la violente douleur qu'il ressentit. Après un long moment de torture, le médecin se saisit d'une étrange pince et de fil.

« - Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - Du fil pour te recoudre, tu risque encore avoir mal. »

« - Génial. » Maugréa Heero.

Il ferma violemment les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose quand il sentit une aiguille entrer dans sa peau, il respira profondément et attendit patiemment que Duo finisse.

« - Voilà ! »

Le jeune médecin mit ses ustensiles dans une bassine remplie d'eau, et se dirigea à nouveau vers l'armoire pour en sortir des bandages. Il se tourna vers le japonais et se mit à lui bander délicatement son bras. Quand la tâche fut finie, il déclara :

« - Reviens me voir dans deux jours pour que je te change le bandage, et évite de forcer sur ton bras. »

« - Hn. »

« - Ca va aller ? »

« - Oui. »

Le japonais se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« - Merci Duo. »

« - De rien. »

Puis Heero s'éloigna. La bande de curieux lui laissèrent le passage, puis ils se retournèrent vers Duo, et au grand étonnement du médecin l'un d'eux s'avança vers lui.

« - Euh… Excusez-moi Doc, mais j'ai une vilaine blessure à la jambe et elle commence à s'infecter alors… »

« - Installez-vous, je vais vérifier ça. » Fit Duo avec un sourire. Puis il se tourna vers les autres. « Si d'autres ont besoins de moi, installez-vous là-bas. »

À sa grande surprise, la plupart des curieux présents s'installèrent. Et l'américain eut un sourire discret. Grâce à Heero, il avait gagné la confiance de quelques pionniers.

À suivre…


	7. chapitre 6

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**Un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 6**

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures à peine, et le campement commencé doucement à s'éveiller. Duo quant à lui, était réveillé depuis longtemps et était occupé à seller Deathscythe.

« - Tu pars ? »

Surpris, le natté se retourna vivement pour rencontrer les deux prunelles vertes de son cousin.

« - Trowa, tu m'as fais peur. »

« - Excuse-moi. »

« - Ce n'est pas grave, et pour répondre à ta question, non je ne pars pas. »

« - Alors où vas-tu ? »

« - La-bas. » Fit Duo en désignant la montagne.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Mes médicaments partent à une vitesse étonnante, surtout les onguents et les crèmes, il faut que j'en fabrique d'autre et pour cela j'ai besoin de plantes. Et c'est dans la montagne que j'en trouverais. »

« - Je vois. »

« - Je serais de retour avant la tombée de la nuit. »

« - Sois prudent.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Puis Duo mit pied à l'étrier pour se hisser sur sa selle et de partir au petit trop, suivit de Spart sous le regard un peu inquiet de son cousin.

_**/88888888888888/**_

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, un cri déchirant retentit dans tout le campement, suivit des paroles affolées de Matthew.

« - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

« - Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! »

« - Calme-toi, Matthew, tout va bien se passer. » Fit la voix rassurante de Quatre.

Effectivement, la sœur du blond, Iria était sur le point d'accoucher, et tandis que la jeune femme se tordait de douleur, son mari était pris de panique à chacun des cris de sa femme tandis que Quatre tentait vainement de le calmer. De loin, il vit Trowa et Heero approcher et alla à leur rencontre.

« - Trowa ! Iria va accoucher, où est Duo ? »

« - Il est dans la montagne, il avait besoin de plante médicinale. »

« - Oh mon dieu. »

« - Quatre, que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Le bébé se présente mal. Il lui faut un vrai médecin. »

« - Je vais chercher Duo. » Décréta Heero.

« - Je vais tenter de faire ce que je peux, mais je t'en prie Heero, fais vite. »

Le Japonais acquiesça et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les écuries afin de seller un cheval avant de prendre la route de la montagne.

_**/88888888888888/**_

Duo avait réussi à trouver toutes les plantes dont il avait besoin, et repartait d'un pas tranquille vers le campement. Il observa d'un œil attentif Spart qui gambadait joyeusement dans les fougères, de toute évidence, le loup était dans son élément. Il sourit et continua sa route.

Soudain, il vit Spart dressait ses oreilles et se mettre à gronder. Quelqu'un approchait. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit de galop se fit entendre et Heero apparut.

« - Heero ? »

« - Iria va accoucher et le bébé se présente mal. »

Aussitôt, Duo talonna Deathscythe et partit au galop en direction du camp, Heero à ses côtés et Spart à leur suite.

« - Depuis quand le travail a commencé ? »

« - Depuis plusieurs heures déjà. »

À ses mots, Duo poussa un peu plus l'allure de son étalon. Quand ils arrivèrent au campement, ils se précipitèrent vers la tente d'Iria. Quatre l'accueillit avec soulagement. Le natté prit sa trousse et entreprit d'ausculter rapidement la future mère, avant de sortir un flacon et une sorte de scalpel.

« - Quatre, imbibe un linge de ce flacon et applique le sur le nez de ta sœur. » Fit Duo au blond qui était resté à ses côtés

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda Quatre.

« - Le bébé se présente très mal, Iria ne pourra jamais le mettre au monde naturellement, je vais devoir l'extraire moi-même. »

Quatre allait poser d'autre question, mais quand il vit l'air concentré du médecin, il décida de se taire et le regarda agir tandis que sa sœur s'endormait grâce au linge imbibé de chloroforme.

Duo entreprit d'inciser le ventre de la jeune femme, et Quatre blêmit en voyant l'afflux de sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie mais que ne semblait pas gêner Duo. Et il faillit s'évanouir quand il vit le médecin plonger précautionneusement ses mains à l'intérieur de l'entaille. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'américain retira du ventre de la jeune femme une sorte de poche de sang et le blond fit une grimace de dégout, mais ce reprit très vite quand il remarqua qu'il s'agissait du bébé. Duo retira la poche qui entourait le bébé et le tendit rapidement au blond.

« - Nettoie-le, il faut que je m'occupe rapidement de la mère. »

Quatre s'exécuta mais se figea sur place. Il se tourna vers le médecin qui avait entrepris de recoudre la plaie.

« - Duo, il ne respire pas. »

« - Tiens-le par les pieds et frappe-le sur les fesses. »

« - Quoi, mais… »

« - Fais ce que je te dis. » Répliqua le natté d'un ton impérieux.

Quatre fit alors ce que le médecin demandait et frappa doucement sur les fesses du nourrisson qui devenait rapidement bleu.

« - Plus fort. »

Le blond ferma les yeux et tapa un grand coup sur les fesses du bébé qui poussa alors un cri. Il soupira de soulagement et entreprit de laver le nourrisson alors que ce dernier reprenait des couleurs. Puis il sortit de la tente pour le présenter à son père.

« - Tu as un très beau fils Matthew. »

« - Merci mon dieu. Et Iria ? »

« - Duo s'en occupe. »

Matthew prit précautionneusement le nouveau-né dans ses bras et entreprit de le cajoler tandis que Quatre rejoignait Heero et Trowa.

« - Quatre, tu te sens bien ? Tu es tout pâle ! » Fit alors Trowa, s'inquiétant pour son amant.

« - Oui, ça va… C'est juste que…. »

« - Que quoi ? »

« - Je n'assisterais plus jamais Duo. Il a vraiment des techniques dignes des grands médecins de la ville. »

Le Japonais et le Français eurent un petit sourire amusé, tandis que Duo les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard pour les rassurer tous sur l'état de santé de la mère.

« - Elle est très faible, mais elle va très bien. Par contre, elle devra éviter de bouger le moins possible, sinon elle risquera de rouvrir la plaie. »

« - Entendu Docteur. » Fit Matthew avec sérieux.

« - Je reviendrais l'examiner demain en fin de journée. »

« - Tenez Doc, pour vous remercier. » Dit alors le jeune père en tendant à Duo une pépite en or de la taille d'un œuf de caille.

« - Non, non, Matthew, je ne peux pas accepter cela, c'est beaucoup trop. »

« - Acceptez-le pour avoir sauver ma femme et mon fils. »

Duo eut un petit sourire de remerciement et ce saisit de la pépite avec une certaine gêne. Certain travaillé très dur pour en trouver alors que lui n'avait rien fait que de mettre sa science et son savoir-faire au service des autres, il ne méritait une telle récompense qui représentait quand même une belle somme d'argent. Mais Matthew avait refusé de la reprendre.

« - Ne sois pas gêner, tu la mérité cette pétite. » Fit alors Heero.

« - Peut-être, mais c'est beaucoup trop. »

« - Hn. »

Duo entreprit alors de se rendre à la tente médicale, et Heero le suivit.

« - Ton cheval est très rapide, dis-moi. J'ai bien cru que tu allais me semer dans la montagne. Pourtant, quand on le voit, on ne penserait qu'un aussi petit cheval soit aussi rapide. »

« - C'est vrai que Death n'est pas de la même taille qu'un cheval normal, mais c'est un mustang, un cheval réputé pour être rapide. »

« - Et aussi indomptable. Tu es vraiment stupéfiant. »

« - J'ai appris beaucoup de chose avec les Indiens. »

« - Parle-moi de ta vie avec eux. »

Duo lui raconta alors sa rencontre avec le chef de la tribu, comment il avait fait appris la médecine par les plantes alors qu'il manquait cruellement de médicament. Les heures passaient auprès du sage de la tribu à parler de leur coutume et à apprendre la langue. Et tandis que Duo parlait, Heero le regardait fasciné de voir à quel point le natté l'envoûté à chacune de ses paroles.

_**/88888888888888/**_

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le Japonais l'avait laissé pour aller aider Trowa au bar, la nouvelle de l'accouchement d'Iria avait fait le tour du campement et Quatre avait décris tous les détails de l'opération. Duo se trouvait encore dans la tente médicale et rangeait diverse plante sur les étagères bancales quand il eut la surprise d'avoir une visite à une heure tardive de la nuit. Il fixa d'un air étonné la vielle femme qui se tenait à l'entrée.

« - Bonsoir madame. » Fit-il poliment. « Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous. »

« - C'est étonnant de vous voir encore ici à cette heure. » Dit alors la jeune femme. « Votre prédécesseur était depuis longtemps au bar à cette heure-ci. »

« - L'alcool en attire plus d'un et beaucoup sont ceux qui n'y résistent pas. »

« - J'ai appris que vous aviez sauvé la vie d'Iria et de son bébé. »

« - Je n'ai fait que mon devoir madame. »

« - J'ai vu beaucoup de nourrisson mourir parce que les médecins n'avait pas le cran de faire ce que vous avez fait. Une opération si barbare dans un lieu tout aussi barbare et un risque à prendre. »

« - Cette opération n'est en rien barbare madame, et beaucoup de mes confrères auraient fait la même chose que moi. »

« - Pas si sûr jeune homme, pas si sûr. Mais en tout cas, vous avez définitivement gagné votre place ici, ne décevez pas notre confiance en vous. »

« - Je ferrais ce que je peux ! Mais puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? »

« - Je suis l'une des premières pionnières de ce campement. Quand nous sommes arrivés ici mon mari et moi, il y a une dizaine d'année, il n'y avait qu'une poignée infime de chercheur d'or, puis le campement s'est agrandi. Je connais tous ceux qui vive ici. »

« - Je vois, vous êtes un peu comme le sage d'une tribu. »

La vielle femme eut un petit rire.

« - Je ne me verrai pas vraiment comme ça, mais vous avez raison, c'est un peu pareil. Les gens ont du respect pour moi, mais ils ne m'écoutent pas souvent. Je vais vous laisser à présent, bonne nuit docteur. »

« - Bonne nuit madame. »

Une fois la vielle dame partit, Duo laissa un sourire clairement satisfait, grâce à Heero il avait réussi à se faire admettre en tant que médecin, et grâce à Iria et à son fils, il venait de prouver ses compétences. Il avait gagné le pari et avait obtenu l'entière confiance du campement.

À suivre….


	8. Chapitre 7

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 7**

Ainsi fut établi la routine des quelques mois qui suivirent, la totalité du campement passait sous sa tente pour une consultation, de la moindre ampoule à une maladie plus prononcée. Duo en était profondément heureux, le soir, après sa dernière consultation, il allait aider Heero et Trowa au Gundam Wing où il servait les boissons et partait ensuite rejoindre sa tente, fatigué mais heureux. Et il reprenait le matin dès neuf heures.

Duo découvrit rapidement le Gundam Wing avait bonne réputation dans la région. Il existait beaucoup d'autres bars, mais celui-ci était connu pour la qualité non frelatée de ses consommations et pour ses exigences de décence auprès de la clientèle. Il n'y avait jamais de rixes au Gundam Wing, ni aucun trafics en tout genre habituels dans la plupart des autres établissements. Pour tout dire, c'est un endroit respectable.

Le mérite de cette situation revenait entièrement à Trowa et Heero. L'intégrité de l'un renforçant la droiture de l'autre, ils appelaient la considération de leur entourage. Duo était en parfaite admiration devant leur amitié qui avait l'air sans borne, il était même persuadé qu'Heero donnerait sa vie pour Trowa, et vice versa. En pensant à Heero, le natté se sentit étrange, il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait chez lui, le japonais dégageait tant de mystère que cela intrigué Duo qui souhaitait en savoir plus sur lui, faire plus ample connaissance, mais ils étaient tous les deux pris la journée, et le soir, Duo était tellement fatigué que parler en arrivé à être au-dessus de ses forces.

Le hasard finit pourtant par les mettre face à face, un beau matin d'automne, alors que Duo en avait profité pour laver quelques linges de l'infirmerie dans la rivière tandis que Spart gambadait joyeuse dans l'eau. Le jeune loup s'amusait à courir dans tous les sens, éclaboussant son maître au passage.

« - Arrête de t'agiter Spart ! » Râla Duo alors que le loup repasser en courant devant lui, l'arrosant légèrement une nouvelle fois.

Mais le loup ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et étant d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui, il attrapa le drap que Duo s'évertuait à laver et le tira avec lui.

« - Spart non ! »

Duo rattrapa le drap et le tira vers lui, mais Spart n'obéit pas et redoubla d'effort, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer joyeusement son maître dans la rivière.

« - Spart ! »

Mais alors que le loup filait à toute allure vers le camp et que l'américain se retrouvait mouillé jusqu'aux os, un rire retentit. Levant alors les yeux il remarqua alors qu'Heero approchait.

« - Je croyais que c'était les draps que tu devais laver, pas toi ! » Dit Heero avec malice.

« - Oh ça va ! » Maugréa le natté en se relevant.

Duo regagna la berge et entreprit de se sécher un minimum tandis que le japonais s'installait à ses côtés. Ce dernier lui présenta alors un journal : _Le Courrier de l'Otago._

« - Lis ! » Fit-il en désignant l'article qui occupait presque toute la première page.

Le campement de Canvastown, au bord du lac Wakatipu, à quelques heures en amont de Greack, possédait maintenant suffisamment d'habitant et de maisons construites en pierres pour prétendre au titre de ville. Il s'appellerait désormais Queenstown et on célébrerait dans deux jours son changement officiel de statut. De nombreuses attractions seraient organisées, ainsi qu'un banquet et un bal. Les lecteurs du _Courrier de l'Otago_ étaient invités à venir nombreux à ces réjouissances.

« - Ce sera amusant ! » S'exclama Duo en parcourant la liste des divertissements prévus.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas assisté à une fête, que Duo était incapable de dissimuler son envie de participer à celle-ci.

« - Tu aimerais t'y rendre ? »

Duo lui lança un petit regard triste.

« - Oui, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas quitter le campement, dieu sait quel genre d'urgence il pourrait y avoir. »

« - La poste relais se trouve à Canvastown, et Quatre m'a dit que tu commençais à être en manque de chloroforme et d'autre produit chimique. »

« - C'est vrais mais… »

« - Tu pourrais profiter de ce déplacement pour passer commande, quant à moi, cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que j'envisage de me rendre à Canvastown pour acheter une concession dans le Shotover, le domaine minier situé au sud de l'agglomération. C'est l'occasion ou jamais… Je pars demain, si tu viens, nous pourrons faire d'une pierre deux coups, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« - Mais…. »

« - Avant que tu n'arrives, Quatre se chargeait de soigner les petits bobos, il pourra te remplacer durant ces deux jours. »

Duo réfléchit un instant. La proposition d'Heero était très intéressante, et il avait vraiment besoin de ces médicaments.

« - Pourquoi pas ? » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire repoussant au loin sa conscience professionnelle qui lui disait que ce n'était pas très responsable.

_**/888888888888888888888/**_

Le lendemain, très tôt, Duo avait rejoint Heero à l'entrée du campement avec Death. La veille au soir, Trowa avait vu d'un très mauvais œil le fait que son meilleur ami et son cousin partent ensemble durant deux jours. Le natté en avait rit, en traitant Trowa de mère poule, mais ce dernier avait quand même pris le soin de parler en privé avec Heero, ce qui avait quelque peu intrigué l'américain. De toute évidence, son cousin et Heero lui cachaient quelque chose d'important qui concernait le passé. Un peu plus tard, le japonais l'avait rejoint et lui avait donné rendez-vous à l'aube à l'entrée du campement et lui avait conseillé de prendre beaucoup de repos car la route serait difficile.

Il trouva Heero en train de l'attendre patiemment auprès d'une pouliche à la robe beige.

« - Bonjour. » Le salua-t-il.

« - Bonjour, Duo. Tu es prêt ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Parfait, en route alors. » Fit le Japonais en montant d'un saut habile sur sa selle.

Le chemin, comme l'avait dit Heero, se révéla très difficile et rempli d'embûche, au bout d'une heure de route, le chemin de terre battu disparu complètement. Mais malgré cela, Duo ne manqua pas de s'éveiller devant la beauté sauvage du paysage. Depuis son arrivée en Nouvelle-Zélande, il n'avait pas pris le temps de visiter les alentours et des paysages féeriques que renfermé ce pays. Chevauchant à quelques pas devant lui, Heero faisait preuve d'une orientation impressionnante, et le natté s'en sentit rassuré et le suivit avec une confiance aveugle. Cependant au bout d'un moment, ils se retrouvèrent devant une passerelle en bois qui avait connu de meilleur jour.

« - Nous passerons à tour de rôle » Fit Heero. « Les lattes de bois ne supporteront pas le poids de deux chevaux. »

« - Entendu. » Dit Duo en lançant un regard inquiet en direction du pont.

Il observa alors Heero descendre de cheval et sortir un bandeau de sa poche.

« - Que fais-tu ? »

« - Selmac ne supportera pas de traverser ce pont, elle risque de cabrer et ce pourrait être dangereux, donc, je la rends aveugle. »

« - Astucieux. »

« - Tu devrais faire pareil pour Death. »

« - Pas la peine. Tu sais, Death est un cheval assez spécial, et en Amérique, les plaines sont remplies de chevaux sauvages appelés Mustang. Je ne sais pas comment cela à pu arrivé, mais Death s'est retrouvé dans ces plaines, mais rejeté des Mustangs. Le jour où je l'ai attrapé, c'était dans les Rocheuses. Alors crois-moi, le vide ne lui fait pas peur. »

« - Hn. Je veux bien te croire, mais soit prudent. »

« - Promis. »

Heero traversa le premier, suivi de Duo. Et à sa grande surprise, le japonais remarqua que Duo avait raison, Death n'avait pas paniqué sur le pont et avançait tranquillement sans une once de panique. Il en avait était très impressionné.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans incidents. Tout au long du chemin, Heero avait commenté le paysage lui racontant mille et unes légendes ou histoire concernant les montagnes ou les cours d'eau qu'ils rencontraient et le natté l'écoutait, complètement fasciné par la voix du brun.

_**/888888888888888888888/**_

L'agglomération de Queenstown s'était établi sur la rive d'un lac, et elle comportait une bonne quantité de constructions solides ou en robustes rondins mais également des tentes qui s'élevaient un peu partout. À l'entrée de la rue principale, les habitants avaient suspendu une large banderole disant : **_Bienvenue à Queenstown._** Et, tout au long des trottoirs, fleurs et banderoles ornaient les fenêtres et la fête allait bientôt commencée. Mais avant toute chose, Heero et Duo se séparèrent. Le premier alla au bureau des concessions tandis que le second se rendait au bureau de poste afin de commander ses médicaments. Les deux jeunes hommes se donnèrent rendez-vous à la fontaine se trouvant au centre de la place principale. Une fois leur besogne accompli, le natté souleva un problème…

« - Au fait, où dormirons-nous ? »

…. Problème, qui de toute évidence, n'en était pas un pour Heero.

« - A la belle étoile. »

« - Je vois. »

Alors Heero le conduisit près du lac et Duo découvrit les vastes étendus de plaines qui s'étendait jusqu'aux pieds des montagnes.

« - C'est magnifique ! » S'exclama Duo ébahis.

« - Hn. » Heero resta un moment silencieux avant de recommencer à parler. « Quand je pense à toute cette terre inutilisée, cela serait l'endroit idéal pour l'élevage ! Ces plaines serait l'endroit parfait pour faire paître des moutons, ce n'est pas une tâche facile, mais c'est un véritable rendement. C'est un tel plaisir de voir un troupeau prospérer et se multiplier. » S'exclama-t-il avec une voix rêveuse.

Duo le regarda un instant et fut intimement persuadé que le japonais connaissait le métier d'éleveur de très près. Mais pourquoi s'être converti en pionnier alors ? Il décida de le questioner un peu.

« - Tu travaillais dans une ferme avant de venir ici ? »

Heero se contenta d'un hochement de tête, le regard vague et nostalgique.

« - Pourquoi as-tu abandonné alors ? »

« - On ne fait pas ce que l'on veut dasn la vie. » Dit-il d'une voix triste. « Et puis, j'avais envie de voir le monde ! » Reprit-il avec désinvolture.

« - Et tu es heureux d'avoir échoué dans un bar ? Dans un campement perdu ? »

Non, il n'en était pas heureux, mais il faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

« - Après neuf ans d'errance, on s'habitue à tout. Et puis, il y a quelques compensation dans ce campement. » Fit-il en souriant à Duo.

Sans raison aucune, le natté se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

« - Je… Et si nous retournions aux abord de la ville ? J'entends déjà la musique ! » S'écria vivement Duo.

En effet, les gens commençaient déjà à danser un peu partout dans la rue aux accents des violons et des accordéons, et des trétaux surchargés de boissons et de victuailles étaient offert à la population. Après s'être désaltéré d'une chope de bière, et bientôt les deux jeunes hommes furent entraînés par les jeunes filles de la ville pour danser.

Duo avait un succès fou, et les demandes pleuvaient sur lui que se soit pour une valse, une polka ou une gigue. Et c'est avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'il remarqua que Heero avait autant de succès que lui. Et près de deux heures s'étaient écoulés quand le japonais s'approcha de nouveau de lui.

« - Et si nous nous éloignons ? »

« - Bonne idée ! Je meurs de chaud et besoin d'air frais ! » Dit Duo ravi.

Ils retournèrent au bord du lac et s'assirent par terre, observant le reflet des étoiles dans l'eau noire se laissant bercer par le son lointain de la musique et les senteurs délicates de la campagne. Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment, savourant cet instant.

« - Quelle soirée magique ! » Murmura finalement Duo.

« - C'est vrai. Tu es tellement beau que je me demande si tu es vraiment réel… »

Heero le fixait intensément, et poussé par le nombre de chope de bière qu'ils avaient bus, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent dans un léger baiser. Et bien vite, le baiser devint plus passionné et pressant. Mais au bout d'un moment, le brun s'écarta.

« - Excuse-moi…Je… Je ne voulais pas t'embrasser… Je regrette…. »

« - Tu regrettes ? » Souffla Duo.

« - Oui. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui Duo, et tu vaux mieux que moi. »

« - J'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. »

« - Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie. Tu es différent de tous ces hommes, et je ne te cacherais pas que tu m'attires. À mes yeux tu es comme un ange mais tu te brûlerais les ailes en restant à mes côtés. Il vaut mieux que nous restions amis. »

« - Peut-être que tu as raison. » Déclara Duo la mort dans l'âme.

« - Retournons à la fête, c'est plus prudent. »

Heero se leva le premier et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Duo l'a saisit et la garda un peu plus longtemps dans la sienne.

« - En effet et…. »

Duo ne continua pas sa phrase car son regard croisa le regard vert de son cousin. Debout à trois pas d'eux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il les fixaient d'un air furieux. Pas la peine de se demander depuis quand il était là, à son expression, Duo se douta que cela faisait un bon moment.

« - Heero ! J'ai deux mots à te dire ! » Rugit Trowa.

À suivre….


	9. Chapter 8

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

Réponses aux review :

**_Florinoir:_** J'ai légèrement l'impression que la coupure de Trowa ne t'as pas du tout plu. Je me trompe, Flo?

/Heero/Fait l'innocente, en plus!

Lol, j'adore ce passage, moi… Enfin bref, merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :_** Pourquoi est-ce que je m'arrête? Ben j'ai estimé que ce serait plus sadique comme ça, mouwahahahah. En tout cas, ce qui est marrant avec tes reviews, c'est qu'elles se transforment en quizz, lol… C'est original, alors:

1. Pourquoi est-ce que Trowa est fâché? Réponse: Parce que Heero à embrassé son cousin, mais je ne dévoileras pas la conversation avant un bon moment.

2. Quand est-ce que l'on voit Wufei? Réponse: il fait une toute mini apparition dans ce chapitre, mais il sera beaucoup plus présent dans d'autre chapitre.

3. Heero a-t-il dans les chapitres à venir? Style un garçon qui lui tourne autour? un ennemi a Heero et/ou Wu fei que les 2 n'aime pas ? Réponse: Alors, Heero sera jaloux mais je ne peux pas dire de qui, ni comment.

Et oui, la suite est même maintenant, et je te dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau Quizz, lol.

**_Kasufu :_** Merci pour ta review et ravie de voir que les caractères de mes personnages te plaisent. Kizu.

**_yuya chan :_** Pourquoi est-ce que Heero regrette le baiser ? Désolé, mais je ne peux pas le dire sans spoiler le reste de la fic, pareil pour la conversation de Trowa. Merci pour ta review et ravie qu'elle te plaise.

**_Sirna :_** Ravie que ma fic te plaise. La suite est pour bientôt et j'espère qu'elle te plaira également. Et contente que mon cassage d'ambiance en fin de chapitre t'ai plu.

**_Lu :_** Petit éclairage de lumière, lol : Trowa est furieux parce que Heero a embrassé son cousin adoré. Mais j'explique pas plus sinon ça spoilerait la suite. Merci pour ta review. Kizu.

**_oOo Taki Chan oOo :_** Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Par contre, la conversation de Trowa et Heero n'apparaîtra pas avant plusieurs chapitre. En tout cas, tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans les chapitres à venir, faut seulement être patient, lol, même si c'est dur.

**_Onarluca:_** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie **

**Chapitre 8**

Duo quitta la tente médicale avec un soupir las, les pionniers avaient passé la journée à venir se plaindre de mal inexistant, et le natté avait dû y faire face avec patience et professionnalisme sans compter de l'ambiance tendue qui régnait entre lui et Trowa. Cela faisait une semaine déjà qu'ils étaient revenus de Queenstown et son cousin ne lui pas adressé la parole si ce n'est que pour lui dire qu'il s'était conduit comme un irresponsable en partant seul avec Heero et en se jetant dans ses bras. Duo avait essayé de le calmer en lui disant que ça s'était produit sous l'effet de l'alcool, mais Trowa n'avait rien voulu entendre, et lui faisait maintenant la tête. Quant à Heero, il avait gardé le silence, le regard froid et avait tenu ses distances avec Duo. Que s'était-il passé ce soir-là entre Trowa et Heero ? Que s'étaient-ils dit ? Duo l'ignorait, il avait laissé les deux hommes seuls et la discussion avait duré une bonne partie de la nuit mais cela avait semblé affecter le japonais.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers le bar, Quatre et Trowa étaient derrière le comptoir et servaient les consommateurs, Heero étant parti à Dunedin pour l'approvisionnement. Quatre lui fit un grand sourire.

« - Alors cette journée ? »

« - Très fatigante. »

Quatre rigola puis entama une conversation banale, tandis que Trowa restait à distance. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, le natté avala la dernière gorgée de son verre et se leva.

« - Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. À demain Quatre. »

« - A demain Duo, bonne nuit. »

Duo lança un salut de la tête en direction de son cousin et sortit du bar. Il marcha d'un pas las vers sa tente tout en frissonnant, mais ce frisson n'était pas dû au froid mais à une étrange intuition. Il scruta la nuit noire et un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre. Un cavalier arrivait à bride abattue. Duo reconnu rapidement Matthew. Quelle nouvelle urgente apportait-il ?

« - Duo ! Duo ! » Appela-t-il.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda le jeune médecin avec inquiétude.

« - C'est Heero ! Il est gravement blessé…. Je l'ai trouvé là-bas, derrière les rochers. Je n'ai pas osé le bouger. Il faut des hommes pour le transporter ! »

Un interminable quart d'heure plus tard, on déposait Heero dans la tente médical, tandis que Duo se pencher vers la blessure à l'épaule qui saignait abondamment. S'armant de ciseau, il découpa sa chemise et dégagea l'épaule. Il s'agissait d'une blessure par balle et le japonais avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang à la vue de son visage blafard. Mais il était vivant au vu du gémissement de douleur quand Duo passa une compresse sur la blessure. Il se tourna pendant quelques secondes vers sa trousse médicale et prit divers instruments, et c'est alors qu'il remarquait que ses mains tremblaient. Le fait que se soit Heero sur cette table, blessé, le perturbait beaucoup qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il prit une profonde respiration et sentit soudainement une présence tout près de lui.

« - Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Il se tourna et lança un regard reconnaissant à Trowa.

« - Applique-lui une compresse imbibée de chloroforme sur le nez, s'il te plait. Quatre, va me chercher de l'eau chaude. » Murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt Trowa s'exécuta, tandis que Quatre sortait de la tente entraînant avec lui les pionniers curieux, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls avec le blessé. Il avait mis ses griefs de côté pour porter secours à son cousin et à son meilleur ami. Duo se saisit de la pince d'une main ferme, mais les tremblements redoublaient de plus en plus, et il explosa.

« - Je ne peux pas ! » S'écria-t-il en laissant tomber la pince sur la table.

Trowa lui lança un regard étonné, avant de déclarer d'une voix ferme.

« - Bien sûr que si tu peux faire ça ! La vie d'Heero est entre tes mains, tu vas le soigner, et tu y arriveras ! Je te fais confiance, tout comme lui, alors ne nous laisse pas tomber maintenant Duo ! »

L'américain lui lança un second regard reconnaissant avant de fermer les yeux afin de reprendre contenance. Il inspira de nouveaux profondément et reprit la pince en main, laissant sa conscience professionnelle prendre le dessus sur lui, et fit pénétrer l'instrument sous la peau du japonais. Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent dans un silence de plombs, parfois Duo demandait d'une voix mécanique à Trowa d'épanchait le sang qui s'écoulait abondamment de la plaie, puis, enfin le médecin brandit victorieusement la balle au bout de la pince. Mais sans perdre une seconde, il se saisit de l'eau chaude que Quatre avait apporté et de bandage et entreprit de faire un pansement solide au blessé.

« - Assis-toi ! » Lui ordonna gentiment Trowa quand il eut fini.

À bout de force, Duo ne trouva pas à répliquer et se laissa choir lourdement sur un siège, pendant que Trowa demandait à des pionniers robustes de transporter Heero dans sa tente, toujours inconscient.

Forcé par son cousin et Quatre à prendre du repos, Duo consentit à aller dormir quelques heures. Trois heures plus tard, il se glissait dans la tente du blessé afin de le veiller. La journée s'écoula lentement et l'état de Heero ne changea pas, il dormait. Et ce n'est qu'en fin de journée, alors que le soleil disparaîtrait dans quelques heures que le japonais ouvrit les yeux. Son premier regard fut pour son médecin et garde-malade, pâle et inquiet.

« - Duo… » Murmura-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Le médecin saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et la reposa doucement sur la couverture.

« - Ne bouge pas, ta blessure n'est pas refermée et elle risquerait de saigner à nouveau. »

« - Tu m'as sauvé la vie pour la seconde fois…. J'ai une dette énorme envers toi alors. »

Duo put lire dans les yeux d'Heero de la reconnaissance, mais aussi une infinie tendresse, et Duo sentit des larmes d'émotion lui brûler les paupières et Duo les ferma brièvement pour les refouler.

« - La seule dette que tu as envers moi, c'est de guérir rapidement. »

À ce moment, Trowa pénétra dans la tente avec un plateau rempli de victuailles pour Duo.

« Tu es réveillé ! » S'exclama-t-il avec soulagement.

« - Oui, et pourtant j'en connais qui aurait aimé m'endormir à jamais. »

« - Tu sais donc qui a tiré sur toi ? » Interrogea Trowa avec inquiétude.

Heero hocha la tête. L'agression avait eut lieu à la tombée de la nuit, mais il avait parfaitement reconnu son agresseur. Soudain, Duo et Trowa échangèrent un regard incrédule.

« - Wufei Chang ? » Dit Trowa. « Ce n'est pas possible ! Les rumeurs disent qu'il est retourné en Angleterre. »

« - C'était pourtant lui. »

Cette protestation eut raison de l'état faible d'Heero, qui ferma les paupières pour sombrer à nouveau dans un sommeil fiévreux. Aussitôt, Duo se pencha sur lui pour examiner sa blessure et l'état de son patient.

« - Je ne peux pas le croire…. » Déclara-t-il en même temps, choqué par les révélation du japonais.

« - Moi non plus, il délire. »

Pourtant qui d'autre aurait voulu attenter à la vie d'Heero ? Wufei avait donc monté une savante mise en scène en restant clandestinement sur place pour assassiner son demi-frère.

« - Si ce Wufei Chang est le coupable, sais-tu au moins pourquoi il veut tuer Heero ? » Interrogea Duo.

« - Non. Et ce n'est pas notre affaire ! » Répliqua vivement Trowa.

Il y avait tellement de ferveur dans la dénégation dans la réponse de son cousin, que Duo n'eut aucun mal à savoir que Trowa lui mentait. Mais il n'insista pas, Trowa ne trahirait jamais les secrets de son ami.

À suivre….


	10. Chapitre 9

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**Réponses aux review :**

**Kasufu :** C'est vrai que ça change du méchant Treize, mais notre petit chinois va bientôt faire son apparition. Quant à l'annimosité de Wufei, malheureusement je ne peux pas le dire, mais on le découvrira dans quelques chapitres.

**Magical Girl Kiki :** Merci pour ta review et ravie que ce chapitre t'ai également plu. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre aux questions sans spoiler l'histoire, désolée. Cependant, je veux bien répondre à la réaction de Trowa vis-à-vis du baiser de Duo et Heero: Trowa n'est pas jaloux et ça n'a pas de rapport avec Zechs non plus, ni que Heero souffre, mais c'est plutôt le contraire. Il a peur pour Duo comme tout grand frère qui aurait peur pour leur petite sœur qui sort avec une racaille, lol. Enfin ça deviendra plus logique dans le chapitre suivant et les autres. Et c'est vrai que ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on voit Duo en médecin, mais le trouvait approprié à cette image. Sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**duoXheero:** Merci pour ta review et ravie que la fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**echizen D luddy :** C'est vrai que Duo ne fait rien, lol, mais faut pas confondre médecin dans une ville avec plein de gens qui voit le voir, et médecin dans un campement minier avec plein de gens soit dans la rivière soit au bar.

/Duo/ Je suis outré! Je revendique des excuses publiques !

Ben tu sais Dudulle, faut dire qu'elle a pas tort, tu en fou pas un rond.

/Duo/... Snif... Snif...

Enfin bref, merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Florinoir :** Alors je vois avec effarement que tu es très remonté contre Wufei, alors qu'il n'a presque rien fait. Je me demande ce que se sera quand il passera vraiment à l'action, mouahahahaha. Hey non! Pauvre Spart! Tu veux qu'il s'empoissonne? Je suis contre cette idée étant pour la protection des loups perdu dans les fics, lol. Sinon j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Kizu

**yuya chan :** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Pour la réponse à ta question, tu l'auras dans le chapitre suivant alors je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : Bonne lecture et reste patiente, lol.

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

1. Pourquoi Wufei veut tuer Heero? Réponse: Lis le chapitre... suivant...lol

2. Vont-ils finir par, j'irais pas jusqu'à aimer, mais endurer, accepter, supporter ? Réponse: Joker.

3. Pourquoi Tro-tro en a voulu a Duo et Heero? Réponse: Parce qu'il s'inquiète pour Duo vis-à-vis du passé de Heero et de Wufei.

4. C'était quoi la discussion ?Réponse: A voir dans quelques chapitres.

5. Wufei vas-t-il finir avec quelqu'un? Réponse: Non.

T'a tout compris pour la suite, alors je te dis à la semaine prochaine, lol.

**Onarluca :** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie **

**Chapitre 9**

Deux semaines plus tard, Heero était rétabli et la vie reprit son cours normal à Green Montain. Cependant, quand il fut question de retourner à Dunedin pour l'approvisionnement du bar, Trowa déclara avec fermeté :

« - Il est hors de question que tu y ailles seul, je t'accompagne. Duo et Quatre sauront parfaitement se débrouiller avec le bar. »

« - Mais je…. »

« - Et ne discute pas ! »

« - Très bien. » Fit Heero d'un ton résigné.

À vrai dire, il était rassuré que son ami l'accompagne car il se sentait encore un peu faible et craignait encore une nouvelle attaque. Par ailleurs, il savait que Quatre et Duo étaient parfaitement capable de s'occuper du Gundam Wing en leur absence, Quatre tiendrait le bar la journée et Duo lui donnerait un coup de main le soir, puis ils cacheraient la recette de la journée dans le coffret métallique prévu à cet effet.

Heero et Trowa possédaient déjà une forte somme en caisse. Une somme de mille livres gagnait grâce au dur labeur des deux amis et largement mérité.

Le matin du départ, Trowa fit toute sorte de recommandation à son cousin. Il devrait s'assurer que les consommateurs ne s'enivreraient pas, fermer plus tôt que d'habitude pour éviter les excès, aidé souvent Quatre, nettoyer chaque soir….

« - Trowa ! Je suis peut-être médecin et je ne tiens pas de bar, mais pendant une semaine, je pense que Quatre et moi pourrons aisément gérer ça. »

« - Tout peut arriver, Duo ! Ces conseils sont importants ! Et pense à faire… »

Mais Duo n'écoutait déjà plus, il regarda Heero qui lui observait la scène d'un air amusé. À la fin du monologue de Trowa, Duo lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue.

« - A dans une semaine mon cousin chéri. »

Pour toute réponse Trowa grogna un peu, et s'approcha de Quatre, tandis que Duo se tournait vers Heero.

« - Faites bonne route tout les deux et surtout soit prudent avec ta blessure. »

« - Oui, docteur. »

Mû par une impulsion, Duo s'approcha un peu plus et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du japonais.

« - Bon voyage. » Murmura-t-il.

Heero plongea son regard cobalt dans celui améthyste de son ami.

« - Sois sage. » Lui répondit doucement Heero en lui caressant la joue.

Trowa, qui avait suivi l'échange d'un mauvais œil, s'exclama d'un ton bourru :

« - Heero ! En route ! »

« - Oui chef ! » Répondit Heero d'un ton ironique.

Il lança un autre regard à Duo, puis monta sur le chariot aux côtés de Trowa, et les deux amis se mirent en route.

_**/88888888888888888888888888/**_

Aucun événement ne vint troubler la vie du campement pendant les quatre jours qui suivirent le départ de Trowa et Heero. Quatre et Duo géraient d'une main de fer la bonne marche du bar, Duo rejoignait le blond en fin de journée et servait les consommation, puis ils fermaient le soir à minuit, nettoyaient la salle et partaient ensuite se coucher pour une nuit de sommeil mérité.

Au matin du cinquième jour, alors qu'ils prenaient tous les deux un petit-déjeuner tardif en se réjouissant du retour prochain de Trowa et Heero, Quatre huma l'air, et demanda d'une voix inquiète :

« - Tu sens cette odeur de brûlé ? »

« - Oui… D'où cela peut-il venir ? »

À cet instant, comme répondant à la question du médecin, des cris se firent entendre du côté du _Gundam Wing_.

« - Au feu ! Au feu ! »

D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent sur leurs pieds et partirent rapidement en direction du bar. Une dizaine d'homme s'activait déjà pour éteindre l'incendie, et une chaîne se formait depuis la rivière. Des récipients pleins d'eau passaient de mains en mains jusque sur les lieux du sinistre. Duo et Quatre se mêlèrent aux autres pionniers, et ensemble, luttèrent avec l'énergie du désespoir pour éteindre ce feu. Dès les premiers instants, il était évident que des seaux d'eau ne suffiraient pas à vaincre les flammes, et quels que soient les efforts déployés, le Gundam Wing ne fut bientôt qu'un amas de cendre.

Des heures plus tard, Duo finissait de soigner les dernières brûlures que les apprentis pompiers, attendant que les ruines calcinées se refroidissent pour pouvoir essayé d'analyser la cause de cet incendie.

« - Comment est-ce que cela a pu arriver ? » Fit alors Duo d'une voix consternée. « Le bar était fermé… »

« - Je suis certain que Wufei Chang n'est pas étranger à ceci. D'abord la tentative d'assassinat sur Heero et maintenant, cet incendie inexplicable qui détruit le _Gundam Wing_… Il est à l'origine de ces drames, j'en mettrais mon bras à couper. C'est comme s'il les avait signé de sa main. »

« - Heureusement qu'il reste encore l'argent. La cassette n'a pas pu brûler étant donné que nous avons pris soin de l'enterrer près du bar. »

« - Allons chercher des pelles. » Décréta Duo.

Armé de chacun d'une pelle, ils trouvèrent aisément l'endroit où la cassette était enterrée. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de constater, autour du comptoir, des dégâts qui ne pouvait venir de l'incendie. Les bouteilles et les verres avaient été brisés car le sol était hérissé de débris de verre, et seule une main d'homme avait pu renverser et éventrer les tonneaux. Quant à la cassette dissimulée sous l'un d'eux, elle était maintenant recouverte de cendre, et bout de bois noircis, que les deux hommes déblayèrent. Mais il fallut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence : l'argent avait disparu. La cassette était bien à sa place, mais la serrure avait été forcée et l'argent envolé.

Effondré, fatigué, incapable de la moindre réaction, Duo regardait fixement la cachette. À ses côtés, Quatre était muet d'horreur.

« - Vous cherchez quelque chose monsieur Maxwell ? » Fit alors une voix ironique et mondaine dans leur dos.

À suivre….


	11. Chapter 10

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**_yuya chan :_** Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma suite? Moi je l'aime bien, lol, ça fait durer le suspense. Enfin bref, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste.

**_DuoXheero:_** Merci pour la review ma foi, très courte, lol, mais c'est comme pour les cadeaux, c'est l'intention qui compte. Voilà la suite, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_Florinoir :_** Pauvre Wufei, je me rends compte qu'à cause de ma fic, le pauvre ce fait latter par tout le monde…

/Wufei/ Pourquoi tu me fais ça! Pourquoi Shali?

Ben… Qui aime bien, châtie bien…

/Wufei/…

Et puis, tu as le troisième rôle important, juste après Heero et Duo, c'est bien non?

/Wufei/…

Bon… il veut plus me parler… C'est pas grave…. Enfin bref, j'ai vraiment peur de l'effet de ma fic sur toi, lol, mais bon, c'est normal vu le contexte. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_Mayu-chibichan :_** Merci pour la review et ravi de voir que la scène du baiser t'a plu. Pour la réaction de Trowa, c'est parce qu'il à peur pour Duo, mais ça sera mieux expliquer dans deux ou trois chapitres. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_Magical Girl Kiki :_** Hey, on reste poli dans les fics lol, même si ça concerne ce méchant Wufei. Mais oui, que veux-tu, quand on est lâche, on l'est jusqu'au bout. En tout cas tu as raison quand tu dis qu'il y a des problèmes en perspectives, lol, mais chut… bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_echizen D luffy:_** Lol… J'adore faire ce coup-là, je trouve ça marrant…. T'inquiète pas, la suite arrive et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :_** Ah ! Le voilà le quizz, je le cherchais partout dans l'autre review, lol. Alors:

1. C'est qui? Réponse: A voir dans ce chapitre

2.Que vas faire Duo et Quatre ? Réponse: A voir dans ce chapitre, lol.

3.Duo vas être blesser? Réponse: Moralement, oui. Et physiquement, oui.

J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**_Onarluca :_** Merci pour ta review et ravie de voir que tu aime ce chapitre, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Maintenant place à la fic

* * *

**

un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 10**

_Effondré, fatigué, incapable de la moindre réaction, Duo regardait fixement la cachette. À ses côtés, Quatre était muet d'horreur._

_« - Vous cherchez quelque chose monsieur Maxwell ? » Fit alors une voix ironique et mondaine dans leur dos._

Debout à l'endroit qui avait été le seuil du Gundam Wing, Wufei Chang allumait tranquillement un gros cigare d'une main aux ongles manucurés. D'une élégance insolite dans ce décor de désolation, il souffla une bouffée de fumée et regarda avec insolence les deux jeunes hommes. S'en fut trop pour Quatre qui se rua sur lui.

« - Rendez ce que vous avez volé ! »

Chang sourit avec ironie, et d'un geste négligeant, il jeta alors son cigare à peine entamé dans les cendres encore fumantes, avant de répondre d'une voix douce :

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mon cher. »

À ces mots, Quatre se changea en véritable furie.

« - Vous êtes un monstre ! » Cria-t-il hors de lui. « Un voleur, un assassin, un psychopathe, un….. »

Duo fut un instant choqué de voir Quatre perdre autant patience, puis il décida de calmer son ami.

« - Calme-toi, Quatre. Je suis sûr que monsieur Chang a une bonne raison de se trouver ici ! » Dit l'Américain en lançant un regard noir en direction du chinois.

« - Je vous dénoncerais à la police ! On vous pendra ! » Continuait de hurler Quatre.

« - Vous vous égarez mon cher, je ne suis venu que pour vous présenter mes… mes regrets »

« - Allez-vous-en ! Vous êtes un monstre, je vous hais ! » Cria encore Quatre.

« - Quatre ça suffit, calme-toi un peu. » Fit Duo d'une voix douce.

Décidant qu'il en avait assez entendu, le blond lança un dernier regard venimeux en direction de Chang avant de partir la tête haute. Duo regarda la retraite de son ami, avant de se tourner vers le Chinois le regard flamboyant de colère.

« - Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, je sais que vous êtes mêlé à cet incendie, ainsi qu'à l'agression d'Heero. J'ignore ce que vous nous voulez, mais quittez ce campement ! »

Après sa tirade, Duo était sur le point de s'éloigner quand une poigne le retient.

« - A votre place je changerais de ton, monsieur Maxwell. Vous ignorez à qui vous parlez, et vous ignorez également jusqu'où va ma puissance. »

« - Je n'ai pas peur de vous ! » Siffla Duo.

« - Pour le moment. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

« - Dans vos rêves ! Je ne veux rien qui vienne de vous ! »

« - Même si cela concerne la vie de votre ami Quatre ? »

Duo se figea instantanément, le visage blême.

« - Ne le touchez pas ! »

« - Seulement si vous coopérer. »

« - …. »

« - J'ai besoin de votre aide, mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus. Mes hommes viendront vous chercher pour qu'on puisse parler plus calmement, et j'espère pour votre ami, que vous n'opposerez aucune résistance. »

Puis sans attendre de réponse de la part de Duo, Wufei Chang fit demi-tour et s'éloigna. Duo resta un moment sur place avec la désagréable impression que le piège se refermait sur lui.

_**/8888888888888888888/**_

Duo se dirigea vers la tente de Quatre, afin de voir comment il allait. Il entra et vit son ami, couché sur sa paillasse et fixant le plafond de toile d'un air accablé.

« - Je t'ai préparé une tisane à la camomille, ça te calmera un peu. »

« - Je suis très calme ! »

« - Fais donc confiance à ton médecin et bois ! » Fit Duo en lui tenant le gobelet.

Quatre le prit et commença à boire à petites gorgées.

« - Comment vont réagir Trowa et Heero ? Ils avaient tellement travaillé pour faire marcher le bar, et maintenant…. »

« - Ils pourront toujours reconstruire une petite bicoque. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« - Ils vont être surpris en voyant l'état du _Gundam Wing_. Je crains leur réaction. »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Ils vont se douter que Chang est derrière tout ça. Et Heero va se jeter dans ses filets. Et ça sera notre faute parce que…. »

« - Chut…. Ne t'en fais pas Quatre. Ce n'est de la faute de personne, sauf celle de Chang. Quant à la réaction de Heero, je compte sur toi pour le raisonner. »

« - Mais tu seras là, toi aussi. »

Duo lui fit un petit sourire, et d'un geste fraternel lui caressa la joue. Mais Quatre ne fut pas dupe.

« - Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« - Ne t'en fais pas. »

« - Je… Je…. » Quatre commença à tanguer. « Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans la tisane ? »

« - Dors. » Dis doucement le natté.

Quelques instants plus tard, le blond tomba dans un sommeil profond. Duo le recouvrit chaudement de ses couvertures avant de sortir de sa tente. La nuit tomberait bientôt. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les écuries et y trouva Spart couché près du box de Death. Il prit une solide corde et s'approcha de son loup.

« - Allez, viens là mon beau. »

Spart s'approcha de son maître et lui lécha le visage. Duo en profita pour passer la corde autour du cou du loup et d'y faire un solide nœud et l'attacha ensuite à un poteau.

« - C'est pour votre bien que je fais ça. Veuille bien sur Trowa et les autres, Spart. »

Puis une fois sa besogne accomplie, il quitta les écuries après une dernière caresse et rejoignit sa propre tente afin de dormir un peu.

_**/8888888888888888888/**_

Il dormait d'un sommeil léger, quand il sentit alors quelque chose de froid sur sa tempe assortit à un déclic. Il en conclut rapidement que ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'il avait une arme contre la tempe. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa dans la pénombre la silhouette de son agresseur.

« - Suis-moi. Monsieur Chang t'attend ! » Fit l'homme d'une voix bourrue.

Sans un mot, Duo se leva et suivit l'homme hors de la tente. Ce dernier lui saisit alors violemment le bras et le guida d'un pas rapide hors du campement. Comme sentant le danger, Duo entendit en provenance de l'écurie les hurlements lugubres de Spart. Mais personne dans le campement ne se réveilla et Duo se laissa alors conduire jusqu'au bar que tenait Wufei Chang. Après une longue marche, l'homme le poussa dans une petite pièce mal éclairée, ou le Chinois se trouvait, assis derrière un bureau, un verre de whisky dans une main et un cigare dans l'autre.

À suivre…


	12. Chapitre 11

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews

**Phenixia** : Merci pour ta review et merci d'adorer ma fic, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Et pour Shinigami, étant donné que c'est une AU ou UA, Duo restera un petit médecin sans intervention psychotique, lol.

**Puriel :** Ben quoi ? Elle est marrante cette fin de chapitre, ça conserve le suspense un peu plus longtemps, lol. Et que vois-je? Des revendication de la part des G-boys, bon voyons voir: Wufei est encore le méchant? Ben c'est pas ma faute si il a un profil qui correspond aux méchants de l'histoire à chaque fois, lol. Duo qui est frustré? Si tu te plains maintenant, je me demande ce que tu diras de la suite, lol. Heero blessé dans son amour propre sans lemon? Tu penses qu'à ça ou quoi? Mais sinon, je te jure que je ne toucherais pas à Quatre mais c'est pas ma faute si il a l'air d'une poule mouillé. Bon sinon, Puriel tu serais gentille de ne pas monter mes bébés contre moi, ou alors… Pas de suite, mouhahahahahahahaha. Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**echizen D luffy :** Comment ça je fais réagir Duo bizarrement? Mais non… il veut de l'action, il en aura, lol. Merci pour les encouragements et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Florinoir :** Ca tu peux le dire, Duo va le sentir passer ce chapitre, lol. Il était marrant Quatre en furie, mais si je lapide Wufei maintenant, il n'y aura plus de suite. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Wuwu, il est habitué à être menacé, mdr.

/Wufei/ Sadique! Psychopathe! Tortureuse!

Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour la review.

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :** Génial le quiz, voyons voir :

1.Heero vas être un tantinet fâcher ? Réponse: Oui.

2.Est-ce que c'est Wufei qui a fait le coup ou une autre personne ? Réponse: Ben c'est Wufei, il n'y a que lui pour faire ça, lol.

3.Que veut Wufei a Duo ? Réponse: A lire dans le chapitre.

4.Heero vas être jaloux de qui ? Réponse: En fait, ça ne sera pas de la jalousie mais un sentiment de colère qui en est proche mais que tu verras dans deux chapitres.

Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**Yat :** Lol, pour voir ce que veut Wufei à Duo, il faut lire ce chapitre où on apprend enfin un peu plus sur le passé de Heero. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir à lire et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les autres chapitres.

**DuoXheero:** Moi sadique?Non, pas du tout, lol. Comme ça, avec une fin pareille, ça garde le suspense entier et Wufei en méchant moi j'aime bien, lol. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Onarluca :** Pour savoir ce que veux Wufei à Duo, va falloir lire la suite, comme tu t'en doute, lol. Désolé pour le retard de chapitre, lol et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Magical Girl Kiki :** Et ben... Que d'émotion pour cette fic, lol. Tu t'inquiète vraiment pour Duo, mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne lui arrivera presque rien. Merci pour ta review, elle était marrante à lire, et j'espère que la suite enlèvera une petite part de ton incertitude vis-à-vis de sa rencontre avec Wufei. Kisu.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie **

**Chapitre 11**

Wufei Chang regarda Duo entrer dans son bureau avec un regard de prédateur. Il lui fit un sourire narquois. Le natté lui lança un regard venimeux mais le chinois ne se laissa en rien impressionné.

«- Monsieur Maxwell, quel bonheur de vous revoir. Asseyez-vous!» Fit-il d'un ton suave.

«- Je préfère rester debout.»

Wufei perdit son sourire et dit dans un sifflement menaçant:

«- Ceci n'était pas une courtoisie, mais un ordre! Asseyez-vous!»

Dès que Duo se fut exécuté, Wufei reprit son sourire et demanda nonchalamment:

«- Whisky?»

«- Non, merci.»

«- Tant pis.Et maintenant parlons affaire, voulez-vous?»

«- De quelle affaire parlez-vous?»

«- Mille livres, c'est une belle somme, n'est-ce pas?»

«- En effet. C'est celle qui a été volé au _Gundam Wing._ Je savais que vous étiez impliqué dans cet incendie.»

Le Chinois sourit comme s'il venait de recevoir un compliment. Était-il vraiment fier de lui? Duo ressentit une vague de rage l'envahir. Indifférent à l'hostilité évidente du médecin, Wufei demanda:

«- Que diriez-vous de récupérer cette petite fortune, mais en faisant quelque chose pour moi?»

«- De quelle manière?» Fit Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

«- Ah! Je savais que ma proposition vous intéresserez!» Répliqua Wufei l'œil brillant.

«- Quelles sont vos conditions?» Demanda sèchement l'américain. « Si vous souhaitiez que le _Gundam Wing_ ne soit pas reconstruit, mes amis accepteront. Rendez-moi seulement l'argent.»

Wufei lui fit un sourire étrangement.

«- Je crains Monsieur Maxwell, que vous sous-estimez mes exigences.Ce petit commerce miteux ne m'intéresse en rien. J'attends autre chose…»

Il n'eut besoin d'en dire plus. Le sang de Duo se glaça dans les veines quand il comprit ce que Wufei voulait exactement.

«- Heero…» Murmura-t-il. «C'est lui que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas?»

«- Vous êtes aussi perspicace et intelligent que séduisant.»

Le chinois se pencha vers lui, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

«- Votre place n'est pas dans un campement minable sous la protection d'un moins que rien et d'un japonais désargenté et promis à la potence!»

Alors que Duo avait pali et était resté silencieux, il reprit:

«- Vous saviez que Yuy est recherché pour meurtre, n'est-ce pas?»

«- N…Non…» Balbutia Duo. «Enfin je…»

Wufei hocha la tête d'un air entendu, dissimulant un sourire vainqueur. Ce jeune bellâtre se détournerait bientôt de son demi-frère qu'il haïssait tant pour se rallier à sa cause.

«- Il ne vous a pas raconté son passé? Pourtant, les rumeurs disent que vous êtes intimes. » S'étonna le Chinois.

«- Mes relations avec Heero ne vous regardent en rien!»

«- Très bien Duo. Vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi, n'est-ce pas?»

«-…»

«- Bon, revenons à ce qui nous préoccupe. Vous avez probablement remarque que je me suis livré récemment à deux tentatives d'assassinat sur mon demi-frère. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi?»

Avec une insolence qui le caractérisait bien quand il se trouvait dans un mauvais pas, Duo répliqua:

«A mes yeux, vous étiez un fou, un aliéné mental et un psychopathe, donc non, je ne me le suis jamais demandé!Aucune raison ne justifie une telle folie pour tuer son frère!»

Face à cet excès de colère, Wufei sortit tranquillement de sa poche un avis de recherche publié par la police d'Édimbourg. Heero Yuy y était effectivement accusé de meurtre.

«- Il s'agit d'un faux!» S'écria alors Duo.

«- Pas du tout. Yuy a poignardé son père, qui était également le mien.»

Wufei avait lâché l'information d'un ton monocorde, mais le choc fut tel que Duo fut dans l'incapacité de répliquer et défendre la cause d'Heero. Pour lui, les mots n'avaient plus aucun sens.

«- Que vous a-t-il raconté de son passé, de sa famille?» Demanda alors Wufei avec un air de mélancolie dans la voix.

Mais Duo ne répondit pas. Heero ne lui avait rien confié de son passé, il ne savait rien de lui, ni d'où il venait. Wufei, estimant que le médecin avait trop longtemps vécu dans l'ignorance, se fit une joie malsaine de lui révéler le passé d'Heero.

«- Notre père était un homme très important. Une malencontreuse liaison avec une geisha lui avait donné un fils illégitime, Heero. Puis il a épousé une femme de son milieu et un second enfant est né de cette union: Moi. À la mort de son ancienne maîtresse, mon père a alors décidé de veiller à ce que son bâtard ne manque de rien. Il vivait dans un cottage sur nos terres avec une nourrice et nous rendait parfois visite au manoir. Mon père, lui a offert des études et une éducation de gentleman. Puis il lui a confié la gestion des terres – de mes terres! Yuy n'avait pas à se plaindre, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas alors un jour il est allé voir mon père et ils ont eu une terrible dispute. On les a entendu crier pendant des heures, nous n'avons jamais su les raisons de cette altercation, mais quoi qu'il en soit que nous avons retrouvé mon père baignant dans une marre de sang et lui avec un couteau à la main.»

«- Mon dieu…» Murmura Duo, choqué par ses révélations.

«- Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je m'acharne sur lui avec une telle hargne. Je n'aurais de repos que le jour où mon père sera vengé.»

Wufei s'était mis à parler d'une voix rauque. Duo quant à lui n'avait pas encore encaissé le choc de ses révélations. Il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de penser clairement et de parler. Il resta silencieux de longue minute avant de reprendre peu à peu ses esprits. Il analysa alors la situation: Wufei avait l'air sincère, mais il ne parvenait pas à croire à cette histoire, Heero n'était pas comme ça. Après des mois d'observation, Heero ne pouvait pas être ce criminel décrit par Wufei.

«- Si tout cela est vrai, pourquoi ne le dénoncez-vous pas à la police locale?»

«- Je crains trop qu'il puisse bénéficier de l'indulgence des juges. Une simple condamnation au bagne à perpétuité ne me suffirait pas. Il doit payer de sa vie!»

Duo se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce sous le regard inquisiteur de Wufei qui attendait vivement sa réaction. Au bout d'un certain temps, Duo s'immobilisa et regarda le chinois dans les yeux.

«- Quel rapport y a t-il entre ce crime et moi?»

«- C'est simple. Yuy a confiance en vous, il tient à vous. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de rester ici quelques temps. Oh! Pas longtemps… Seulement jusqu'à son retour de Dunedin. Je m'occupe du reste.»

Ainsi donc il se servirait de lui pour attirer Heero ici, dans l'espoir qu'il sera furieux après la destruction du _Gundam Wing_ et sa disparition. Wufei pourra alors retourner la colère de Heero à son avantage en déclenchant un conflit lui permettant d'abattre son demi-frère et prétendre la légitime défense en ayant pour témoin les consommateurs de ce bar infecte…

Mais même si Heero était coupable, ce dont Duo doutait de plus en plus, la mise en scène de Chang était d'une incroyable lâcheté! Un instant, Duo fut tenté de lui jeter au visage ces quatre vérités, mais cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Il pourrait se venger sur Heero si Duo tenter quelque chose contre lui. Dominant son mépris, le natté déclara d'une voix neutre:

«- Je ne suis pas un pantin, monsieur Chang. Je suis médecin et j'ai des patients qui m'attendent.»

«- Je le conçois tout à fait, monsieur Maxwell.» S'empressa de dire Wufei d'un ton doucereux en se levant pour le rejoindre. «Mais il va de soit que vous méritez mieux que de travailler dans ce campement boueux… Votre place est dans les grandes capitales du monde, dans les plus grands hôpitaux, je peux vous offrir tout ça. Je n'ai pris votre argent que par prudence, pour m'assurer de votre collaboration. Si vous voulez récupérer les milles livres et partir, je vous les rendrai. Mais si vous restez près de moi, vous aurez beaucoup plus. Je suis un homme fortuné, monsieur Maxwell, et j'ai beaucoup à offrir…» Fit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Duo se dégagea de cette main d'un geste brusque. Il était sûr que ce que venait de dire Wufei Chang était faux car Trowa est l'honnêteté personnifiée, il n'aurait jamais accepté de donner son amitié à un meurtrier et encore moins de le défendre. Quant à Quatre, farouche ennemie de la violence, il vouait une admiration sans borne au japonais…… Duo avait maintenant la certitude que les confidences de Wufei étaient des mensonges forgées de toute pièce pour pouvoir tuer Heero. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

«- Monsieur Chang, il me paraît évident que je n'ai rien à faire dans votre complot illégal et lâche. Je ne suis pas attiré par l'argent ni par la vie mondaine et jamais je ne porterais préjudice à Heero de quelques manières que se soit !»

Le natté repoussa le Chinois loin de lui, et se dirigea vers la porte, mais une poigne ferme se referma sur son bras et le retourna pour qu'il soit face au chinois et d'une voix menaçante, il siffla:

«- Et moi qui vous croyais intelligent! Vous n'avez donc pas compris les avantages que je vous offre?»

«- Lâchez-moi!»

Duo se débattit et lui envoya un violent coup de coude dans le ventre de son tourmenteur. Ce dernier lui donna alors un violent coup de poing dans la joue du médecin. La violence du coup projeta Duo contre le mur, et il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il sentit Chang le relevé violemment et le tenir contre lui.

«- Espèce d'idiot! Tu ne veux pas de mon aide et tu ne veux pas non plus de moi! Tu as brûlé toutes tes sorties de secours! Maintenant, je ne propose plus, j'ordonne!»

«- Lâchez-moi! Vous me faites mal!»

«- Tu es encore plus désirable quand tu supplies!» Souffla alors le chinois. «Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu intéresses tant mon frère! »

«- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre!» Hurla Duo en lui crachant au visage.

Ce geste n'eut pour effet que d'augmenter la colère de Wufei, et bientôt, Duo tomba dans l'inconscience sous les coups.

**_/888888888888888888/ _**

Duo atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Wufei avait passé près de deux heures à lui faire payer le fait qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Heero. Duo inspira profondément et tenta de se redresser. Un râle de douleur lui échappa tandis qu'il se mettait en position assise, il devait avoir une ou deux côtes de fêlés, et il avait le visage endolorit. Le Chinois n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui. Une fois ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité, il détailla un peu plus la pièce dans laquelle il avait été enfermé. Elle était assez petite et pas meublé, seul un matelas s'y trouvait près d'un mur. Duo soupira, provoquant ainsi un nouveau gémissement de douleur au niveau de ses côtes. Il s'installa sur le matelas et miteux, et n'eut d'autre choix que d'attendre.

À suivre…


	13. Chapitre 12

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**_echizen D luffy: _**C'est sur que ta review aurait pu durer toute la nuit partie comme ça! Lol. merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :_** J'espère que ton impatience sera alors récompensée. Pour savoir ce qui va arriver à Duo, je te laisse lire la suite et le découvrir. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_Onarluca:_** Et oui, j'aime… que dis-je…. J'adore faire souffrir mon petit Duo, lol. merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_yuya chan : _**Et oui, on a plus qu'à attendre la version de Heero, un voile se lève sur le passé de notre japonais préféré, mais rien est encore résolu. Pour savoir comment Duo va s'en sortir et avec l'aide de qui, je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même. Kisu.

**_Mayu-chibichan :_** Ben... Oui, il ne devait rien arrriver à Duo…. Avant…. Mais l'essentiel c'est qu'il s'en sorte vivant, non? Ne jamais frapper un bishonen au visage? Ben non je ne le savais pas mais je transmettrais l'information à Wufei, lol. et rassure-toi, il n'aura aucune cicatrise, foi de Shali M. j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**_Magical Girl Kiki :_** Ben qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il est intelligent mon Duo, lol. Et heureusement qu'il n'a pas cru un mot de ce que lui a dit Wufei, et tu as raison sur le point qu'il veut mettre notre américain préféré dans son lit pour rendre Heero jaloux, mais je te rassure, il n'y arrivera pas! Pour savoir ce qu'il va arriver à Duo, je te laisse lire la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise et merci pour ta review, kisu.

**_DuoXheero:_**Moins sadique? Merci de me dire ça, lol… Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : _**Non, faut pas le tuer, j'en ai besoin! Pour savoir si Duo va s'en sortir, lis la suite ma puce. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

** un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie **

**Chapitre 12**

Il ignora combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa séquestration dans cette petite pièce. Wufei Chang n'était plus venu le voir depuis son passage à tabac, et il avait une mauvaise intuition suite à ce calme inhabituel. Soudain, comme répondant à son instinct, un bruit de serrure se fit entendre et un des hommes du Chinois se fit entendre.

« - Allez ! Lève-toi, le patron veut te voir. »

Duo ne répondit pas mais s'exécuta néanmoins avec lenteur de part ses côtes cassées. Il fallait qu'il tente sa chance pour tenter de s'échapper avant que Heero ne vienne ici. Prenant un air faible, il s'approcha de l'homme qui en le voyant, ne se méfia pas. Profitant de cet instant, il frappa avec violence l'homme qui tomba inconscient à terre. Sans perdre de temps, il l'enferma à sa place dans la petite cellule. Il regarda alors autour de lui et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un couloir comportant de nombreuses portes, devant sûrement mener à des chambres. Et d'après le brouhaha qui venait du niveau inférieur, il devait se trouvait au-dessus du bar, ce qui rendait toute évasion impossible car la salle devait grouiller d'hommes de main de Wufei, il devait trouver un autre moyen pour sortir. Soudain, il entendit des pas qui montaient l'escalier, suivit de voix.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout Trévor avec le gars ! Le patron s'impatiente. »

« - Peut-être qu'il a décidé de s'amuser avec avant de l'emmener. »

« - J'espère pas pour lui, le patron le veut pour avoir son bâtard de frère. Faut pas l'abîmer plus que nécessaire. »

« - Que veux-tu ? Les accidents sont si vite arrivés ! »

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Nul doute que Duo passerait un mauvais quart d'heure si on le prenait la main dans le sac en pleine tentative d'évasion. Il regarda autour de lui avec panique au moment où une porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme, qui d'après ses vêtements et son maquillage, devait être une de ses vulgaires entraîneuses qui moyennent de l'argent pour le plaisir de la chair. Argent qu'elle ne devait pas voir souvent voir la couleur et qui partait dans les poches de Wufei Chang. Sans perdre de temps, Duo se précipita vers la jeune femme et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le cri qu'elle allait pousser. Il rentra dans la pièce où elle se trouvait et referma la porte derrière eux, au moment où les deux hommes déboulaient dans le couloir. Le natté observa la jeune femme qui le regardait avec terreur et se demanda un instant comment une aussi belle femme se retrouvait dans cet endroit au lieu de se trouver un mari.

« - Je ne vous veux aucun mal, croyez-moi. Je vais retirer ma main, mais vous devez me promettre de ne pas crier. »

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse et lentement, Duo abaissa sa main. La jeune femme recula de quelques pas mais garda néanmoins le silence durant plusieurs secondes avant de demander :

« - Qui êtes-vous ? »

« - Duo, madame. Duo Maxwell. »

Aussitôt des cris dans le couloir retentirent et des ordres fusèrent.

« - Ce yankee s'est échappé ! Il ne doit pas être bien loin, fouillait les alentours. »

Duo regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux.

« - On me retient ici contre ma volonté. Je vous en prie, aidez-moi. » Supplia-t-il.

Elle le regarda encore quelques instants puis :

« - Cachez-vous sous le lit, vite ! »

Il s'exécuta tout en la remerciant tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse. Duo eut à peine le temps de se dissimuler, qu'un homme fit irruption dans la chambre et que la demoiselle fit semblant de s'indigner.

« - Mais ou vous vous croyez pour entrer comme ça dans ma chambre ? »

« - Nous recherchons quelqu'un, je dois fouiller les chambres, m'dame Lily. »

« - Vous voyez bien que je suis seule, il n'y a personne. »

« - Mais…. »

« - Mais quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas c'est ça ? »

« - Euh… N…non… Je… »

« - Vous me faites perdre mon temps et je dois me préparer. Dois-je vous rappeler que monsieur Chang a horreur quand son personnel est en retard ? Il sera vraiment furieux d'apprendre que c'est de votre faute, parce que vous devez fouiller les chambres parce que vous êtes incompétent. »

« - Je… Je… »

« - Et bien alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Fouillait-là cette chambre ! Regardez sous le lit tant que vous y êtes ! »

« - Je… Non…. Je vois bien qu'il n'y a personne. Bonne journée m'dame Lily. »

Puis l'homme ressortit de la chambre complètement abasourdie par le tempérament de Lily.

« - Merci. » Souffla Duo en sortant de sa cachette.

« - De rien monsieur Maxwell. C'était un plaisir, c'est badaud ne savent pas réfléchir. Tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête, au fait, je suis Lily.»

« - Enchanté. »

Lily fit un sourire enjôleur au natté.

« - Et si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'est qu'un joli homme comme vous a fait pour mettre ce bar sur le pied de guerre ? »

« - A vrai dire, c'est une longue histoire, mais je dois rentrer chez moi avant qu'une tuerie éclate. »

« - Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu m'occuper de vous un peu plus longtemps. » Sourit Lily en lui jetant une œillade significative.

« - Avez-vous une idée pour que je parte sans me faire remarquer ? »

« - Il y a une porte au fond du couloir qui mène à l'extérieur. Mais les hommes de Chang sont partout pour le moment. »

« - C'est un risque à prendre. » Déclara le natté d'un air déterminé.

« - Très bien, suivez-moi, Duo. »

Lily jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir et fit signe à Duo de le suivre, ils longèrent silencieusement le couloir et arrivèrent devant une porte.

« - La sortie est ici. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop, s'il n'y a personne à l'intérieur, c'est qu'ils vous cherchent à l'extérieur. »

« - Je sais. Comment puis-je vous remercier ? »

« - C'est gratuit. » Déclara la jeune femme.

Mais avant que Duo ne puisse la remercier une dernière fois pour son aide, Lily se pencha sur lui et prit ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda d'un air amusé.

« - Considérez ceci comme mon cadeau d'adieu. »

Puis elle s'éloigna d'un air nonchalant et Duo la suivit des yeux, ayant du mal à se remettre de sa surprise. Puis ne perdant plus de seconde, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva en haut d'un escalier en plein air qui se trouvait dans la petite ruelle derrière le bar. Précautionneusement, Duo le descendit et se coulant dans les ombres, repéra les alentours. Une activité fébrile régnait dans la rue, nul doute qu'il se ferait repérer. Prenant son mal en patience, il attendit un moment propice pour voler un cheval et partir. Ce moment propice arriva au bout de près de quinze minutes d'attente. Un cheval blanc avait été abandonné par son cavalier pour entrer dans le bar. Duo ne perdit pas de temps, et sortant rapidement de sa cachette, il se précipita vers le cheval, l'enfourcha et partit au galop en direction de la sortie de la petite ville tandis que derrière lui, des cris se faisaient entendre.

Au bout de plus d'une demi-heure de course, Duo ne se fit aucune idée, les hommes de Wufei n'étaient pas loin derrière lui bien qu'il ait dépassé l'intersection conduisant à Green Montain, espérant que ces derniers prendrait le chemin menant au campement, mais de toute évidence, il les avait sous-estimé. Il arrêta sa monture et mit pied à terre. Faisant attention à ne pas laisser de trace de pas sur le sol, il donna une grande claque sur la croupe du cheval qui partit aussitôt au galop tandis que Duo prenait le soin de se camoufler dans les buissons. Trois minutes plus tard, six hommes passèrent devant lui sans le remarquer, suivant les traces du cheval seul. Attendant qu'ils ne soient plus en vue, il sortit de sa cachette et revint sur ces pas en direction du chemin de Green Montain, faisant attention à ne faire aucune rencontre, et à première vue, il en avait pour plusieurs heures de marche.

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

Trois silhouettes se tenaient devant les cendres et les ruines qui avaient été jadis le _Gundam Wing, _en cette fin de journée. Quand Trowa et Heero étaient arrivés au campement, Quatre s'était empressé de les prévenir de l'incendie qui avait ravagé le bar et la disparition soudaine de Duo, sans oublier d'annoncer la disparition de l'argent et la visite de Wufei Chang quelques heures avant que Duo ne disparaisse. Pour le moment, les deux amis se tenaient devant les cendres, constatant avec effarement l'étendu des dégâts. Après quelques minutes de silence, Heero annonça d'une voix froide et déterminée :

« - Je vais voir Wufei. »

A suivre…


	14. Chapitre 13

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**_Je suis désolé pour le retard de publication que j'ai pris, j'ai du faire face à plusieurs problème via ma connection internet, mais maintenant tout est arrangé, alors je vous met sans plus tarder la suite de la fic en espèrant qu'elle vous plaise et étant donné le peu de temps dont je dispose, je ne peux pas répondre indivuduellement aux reviews alors j'adresse un grand merci à :_**

**_Florinoir, _****_duoXheero,_****_yuya chan,_****_Mayu-chibichan, Magical Girl Kiki,_****_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell, onarluca, _**

**_

* * *

_**

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie **

**Chapitre 13**

_« - Je vais voir Wufei. »_

Un nouveau silence accueillit cette déclaration, et alors que Heero allait se détourner pour partir, Quatre se jeta sur lui et le retint par le bras.

« - Je t'en prie Heero, ne fais pas ça ! »

« - Quatre… »

« - C'est un piège ! N'y va pas, tu vas te faire tuer. »

« - Il faut que j'aille chercher Duo. »

« - Mais c'est précisément ce que Chang veut que tu fasses ! Il veut que tu ailles le chercher pour qu'il puisse te tuer ! Il se sert de Duo tout comme il s'est servi de Zechs ! » Déclara alors Trowa.

« - …. »

« -… »

« - C'est moi qui vais y aller ! Après tout, c'est mon cousin et donc, c'est à moi d'aller le chercher. »

« - Non ! » Riposta aussitôt Quatre

Perdu dans ce qui devenait dangereusement une dispute, aucun des trois jeunes hommes ne remarquèrent que Spart, qui était couché non loin d'eux, avait brusquement dressé ses oreilles et s'était mis sur ses pattes. Puis filant comme l'éclair, il courut en direction de l'entrée du campement, attirant ainsi l'attention sur lui.

« - Mais ou va-t-il ? » Fit Trowa.

« - Je…. »

Quatre stoppa sa phrase quand il vit le loup se jeter sur une silhouette, une silhouette qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

« - Duo ! »

A cet appel, les deux amis qui n'avaient alors rien remarqué levèrent la tête dans la direction qu'indiquait Quatre. En effet, Duo, les vêtements sales, la démarche fatiguée et le visage tuméfié se dirigeait vers eux. Sans perdre de temps, Trowa s'élança à la rencontre de son cousin et le prit dans ses bras.

« - Oh mon dieu Duo ! Mais où étais-tu ? Comment vas-tu ? T'es blessé ? »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Trowa, je vais bien. »

A peine Duo eut le temps de dire ces mots que Quatre lui sauta dessus à la vitesse d'une bombe, ce qui fit légèrement grimacer le natté quand la douleur au niveau de ses côtes se réveilla.

« - Est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer ? » Fit alors Heero d'une voix froide.

Duo leva les yeux vers lui surprit par le ton froid et les paroles de Wufei Chang lui revint en mémoire : _Yuy est recherché pour meurtre - Yuy a poignardé son père, qui était également le mien. - On les a entendu crier pendant des heures, nous n'avons jamais su les raisons de cette altercation, mais quoi qu'il en soit que nous avons retrouvé mon père baignant dans une marre de sang et lui avec un couteau à la main. _

Secouant légèrement la tête pour chasser cette voix dans la tête, Duo baissa les yeux sous le regard d'Heero. Bien qu'il croie en l'innocence du japonais, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'une affaire de meurtre se tramait dans le passé d'Heero.

« - Je vous expliquerais tout, mais plus tard. Pour le moment j'aimerais bien me reposer quelques temps. »

« - Bien sur. Je t'accompagne à ta tente. » Fit alors Trowa.

_**/888888888888888888/**_

Après avoir s'être reposé et avoir fait un récit plus ou moins complet à Quatre et Trowa, Duo se trouvait sous la tente médicale à la recherche d'un baume pour appliquer sur ses côtes et de bandage. Alors qu'il se l'appliquait précautionneusement, il ne remarqua pas la présence d'Heero derrière lui.

Le japonais avait volontairement décidé de ne pas aller voir l'américain, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il fallait qu'il sache ce que Wufei lui avait dit, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver le jeune homme torse nu et aussi attirant qu'il l'était à cet instant. Il se secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Duo sursauta violemment et se tourna vers le japonais, mais fut surpris de voir son regard glacé sans la moindre ombre de chaleur.

« - Je me soigne. » Répondit-il automatiquement.

« - Hn. »

Un silence étrange s'installa entre les deux hommes et Duo ne sut comment annoncer à son ami les confidences que lui avait fait Wufei.

« - Je… » Commença-t-il.

« - Qu'as-tu fait avec Wufei ? » Le coupa alors brutalement le japonais laissant un instant le natté sans voix.

« - Je… Rien »

« - Ne mens pas ! »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Wufei obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, quels que soient les moyens employés ! Tu ne serais pas le premier à me trahir ! Avant toi, il y a eut Zechs et bien d'autre encore. » S'écria alors Heero, visiblement furieux.

« - Heero ! » Hurla alors Duo pour se faire entendre. « Comment oses-tu penser que je t'ai trahi ! Je pensais que tu avais une meilleure estime de moi ! »

« - Wufei ne t'aurais jamais laissé partir de son plein gré ! Tu as fait quoi pour y parvenir ? Tu as couché avec ou tu as décidé de collaborer ? »

Ces mots blessèrent profondément l'américain et sa main partit toute seule, s'écrasant violemment sur la joue du japonais. Un long silence suivit la gifle, laissant le temps à Duo de reprendre son sang-froid.

« - Sache Heero, que je ne suis pas du genre à payer de mon corps pour avoir quelque chose ! Je ne me plierais jamais à la volonté de quelqu'un même si il est immensément riche ! C'est vrai, ton demi-frère a essayé de m'acheter, il m'a fait des propositions, mais je ne les ai pas acceptées, et j'ai dû subir la colère de Wufei et ses coups ! »

« - … »

« - Si l'une des jeunes femmes travaillant pour lui ne me serait pas venue en aide, jamais je n'aurait pu m'enfuir et Trowa ou toi aurait débarquer chez Wufei pour se faire tuer bêtement ! Alors maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre parler de tes accusations immondes ! Sors d'ici ! »

Encore passablement énervé, Duo se détourna du japonais et se saisit de bandage pour ses côtes, et dans un silence de plomb, il entreprit de se bander le torse, mais les mains de Heero se posèrent sur les siennes.

« - Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Duo accepta de bon gré, et Heero banda soigneusement le corps du jeune homme.

« - Je suis désolé pour mon attitude. Tu es différent des autres, et j'aurais dû savoir que tu ne te laisserais pas corrompre. »

« - Le mal est fait, alors passons. »

« - Je… Je suppose que Wufei t'a parlé de mon passé. »

« - Oui, il s'en est fait une joie de me le raconter. »

« - Et malgré les accusations de meurtre et l'argent qu'il aurait pu t'offrir, tu m'es resté fidèle ? »

« - Oui, parce que je ne le crois pas. »

Heero se mit face à lui et lui lança un regard indéfinissable, un regard que Duo ne sut comment prendre mais qui avait peur de sa signification.

« - Heero… Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de ton père… n'est-ce pas ? »

« - … »

« - Heero ? »

« - Il y a des éléments de mon passé que tu ne comprendrais pas. » Murmura alors le japonais.

Puis sur ces mots, il quitta la tente, laissant un Duo sans voix et anéanti.

À suivre….


	15. Chapitre 14

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Florinoir:_** Ben ce joli merdier, c'est le résultat de ma surchauffe d'imagination, lol. Ne fait pas trop mal aux bishos alors si tu tiens à ce qu'ils s'expliquent parce que c'est pas vraiment gagné... Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**_DuoXheero:_** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira, et t'intriguera un peu moins.

**_Mayu-chibichan :_** Eh oui, la tension monte… Quant aux révélations de Heero… Suspense… J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**_Echizen D Luffy : _**Et oui, Heero n'est pas aussi blanc comme neige, comme on le pensait… Mais la vraie question est plutôt… Qu'a-t-il vraiment fait? Et ça, pour le savoir faudra lire la suite. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**_Onarluca: _**Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :_** Merci pour le compliment et pour la review. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les autres chapitres.

**_Magical Girl Kiki :_** Ca surprend pas vrai ? Quand on est persuadé à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent que Heero est innocent, ben on apprend en fait qu'il est coupable, lol… Ca fait un choc. C'est vrai qu'une bonne discussion doit avoir lieu, mais pas pour le moment… qui sait… il peut se passer beaucoup de chose avant… Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même et j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review. Kisu.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 14**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le retour de Duo au campement. La vie avait reprit un semblant de court normal, mais des choses ne pouvaient être changés. Le Gundam Wing, n'était plus que ruine, et même si Trowa avait émis l'idée de reconstruire avec Heero, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait prêt à cette nouvelle tâche. Quant à Duo, il passait la majeure partie de son temps confiné dans la tente médical, soignant tous les bobos en tout genre et évitant ainsi la compagnie de ses amis, et notamment celle du japonais. Depuis les révélations faites par Wufei Chang et le manque de réponse de la part d'Heero, Duo commençait à douter de l'innocence de ce dernier, un doute qu'il détestait avoir à l'encontre du japonais, et pour cela, il préférait l'éviter et garder ainsi de lui un semblant de respect, d'autant plus que de son côté, le Japonais faisait de même.

Cependant, la nouvelle tomba comme un couperet. Un soir, Heero était venu le voir, prenant le natté au dépourvu.

« - Duo ? »

« - Heero ? Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu es blessé ? »

« - Non… Je n'ai rien… J'étais venu t'annoncer la nouvelle de vive voix ! »

« - La nouvelle ? Quelle nouvelle ? » Demanda Duo, soudain paniqué.

« - Je pars. Demain matin, je quitterais le campement à la première heure. »

« -… »

« -… »

« - Où est-ce que tu vas aller ? »

« - Tu te souviens de la concession que j'ai acheté à Queenstown ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Je vais m'y rendre. Seul. »

« -… Tu comptes y rester longtemps ? »

« - Duo… Je ne compte pas revenir ici. »

« - Mais pourquoi ? » S'écria Duo, ne voulant pas admettre l'idée qu'Heero s'éloigne.

« - Je le dois. Trowa, Quatre et toi êtes en danger par ma faute. Je dois m'éloigner de vous avant que Wufei ne tente autre chose contre vous. »

« - Et bien qu'il le tente ! Je n'ai pas peur de lui. »

« - Ma décision est prise, Duo. Je pars demain et je tenais à te dire au revoir. »

« - Pourquoi ne combattus pas ton frère ? Fuir ainsi ne changera pas les choses ! »

« - Cela fait des années que ça dure, je n'ai pas la force de l'affronter. »

Il y eut un silence puis l'Américain demanda :

« - Quatre et Trowa sont au courant de ton départ ? »

« - Oui. Trowa le savait déjà depuis deux jours. »

Il y eut à nouveau un silence, aucun des deux ne savait quoi ajouté, et Duo ne voulait pas voir le Japonais partir ainsi… loin de lui.

« - Et si…. Et si je partais avec toi ? »

« - Duo… »

« - Ce serait plus prudent de voyager à deux que tout seul ! Ca se trouve Wufei t'attend quelque part, attendant le bon moment pour te tuer. »

« -… »

« - Accepte que je vienne. »

À cette demande, Heero ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le fait de quitter Duo ne le réjouissait pas, mais l'idée que Wufei pourrait s'en prendre à lui de nouveau ne le réjouissait pas non plus. Puis, la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Trowa lui revint en mémoire.

Flash-back

Après avoir laissé Duo près de la rivière, Heero suivit docilement Trowa à travers les rues animées de Queenstown. Le châtain gardait un silence de plomb, et Heero se demandait comment engagé la conversation sans aggraver la colère de son ami.

« - Écoute Tro… »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu crois vouloir faire avec mon cousin ? » Le coupa sèchement Trowa.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Duo n'est pas un de ces hommes faciles que tu as connu pour des aventures d'une nuit ou de quelques jours ! Il croit en des sentiments forts et pour en une liaison courte et cruelle ! »

« - Trowa… »

« - Rends-toi à l'évidence Heero, tu ne pourras jamais rendre Duo heureux et lui rendre son amour. Et mon cousin en souffrira ! Je ne **veux** pas qu'il souffre. »

« - Je comprends. Mais je te jure que je ne m'amuse pas avec lui, ce que je ressens à son encontre est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti pour… Zechs… mais en plus fort. Je ne comprends pas ce sentiment. »

« - Tu l'aimes, mais tu ne peux pas donner vie à ton amour. Heero tu es recherché pour meurtre ! Duo n'est pas au courant, et je ne veux pas qu'un jour il te voit être mené à la potence. »

Les mots crus de son ami quant à son futur sombre laissa Heero sans voix. Il aurait voulu pouvoir oublier ce crime qui pesait sur lui, mais Wufei était toujours là pour le lui rappelait.

« - Je… Je pense que tu as raison. »

« - Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque également que Duo l'apprenne. Nous ne savons pas comment il réagirait à cette nouvelle. »

« - Tu penses qu'il nous trahirait ? »

« - Non, il est trop loyal et honnête pour ça. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi tu fuis. »

« - Hn. »

« - Crois-moi Heero, c'est le mieux. Pour Duo et pour toi aussi. »

Fin de Flash-back

Se secouant légèrement la tête, Heero revint à l'instant présent. Il s'avança afin d'être qu'à quelques centimètres. Il lui caressa doucement la joue et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Ta place est au près de ceux qui ont besoin de toi, et non auprès de moi. »

« - Heero… »

Mais le Japonais le fit taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

« - Non. Ce sera mieux ainsi. »

Duo ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, refoulant ses larmes. Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, il ne s'attendit pas à ce que le Japonais se penche pour l'embrasser tendrement. Surpris au début, le natté s'empressa de répondre au baiser avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Heero. Car oui, malgré le passé douteux et sombre du japonais, il l'aimait. Au bout de quelques minutes, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Heero s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« - Est-ce qu'un nous nous reverrons ? » Demanda alors Duo.

« - Peut-être. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. »

Puis sur ces mots, Heero quitta la tente. Duo s'effondra alors sur une chaise qui se trouvait près de lui et laissa enfin libre court à ses larmes. Heero allait définitivement sortir de sa vie.

« - Duo ? » Appela alors la douce voix de Quatre.

Ce dernier s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes alors que Quatre pénétrait dans la tente, mais la détresse qui se lisait sur le visage de l'Américain ne trompa pas le blond.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? »

« - Il part. »

« - Je sais. Trowa me l'a dit. »

« - Je ne veux pas qu'il parte Quatre. Je veux qu'il reste près de moi. »

« - Alors suis-le ! » Fit le blond d'une voix déterminée.

« -Il ne veut pas de moi. Je lui ai déjà demandé. »

« - Ne l'écoute pas Duo, suis ton cœur. »

« - …. »

« - Duo ? »

« - Je le voudrais Quatre, mais je préfère écouter ma raison, même si cela me fait mal. Heero m'a dit que ma place était ici et non avec lui, et je pense qu'il a raison. »

« - Duo… »

« - C'est vrai, je suis médecin Quatre, pas chercheur d'or. Nos vies sont différentes, et je dois l'accepter. »

Quatre ne répondit pas mais alla aux côtés de son ami et le serra dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Duo et Heero ont droit au bonheur, mais Wufei Chang veillera à ce que se ne soit pas le cas. Il y veillera jusqu'à ce que son demi-frère soit mort et enterré et Heero le savait. Le blond trouva cela injuste que Duo se sacrifie, mais il risquait autant sa vie que le Japonais en restant à ses côtés.

« - Tu veux que je te fasse une tisane ? »

« - Oui, je veux bien. »

« - Va t'allonger dans ta tente, je te l'apporte. »

« - Tu ne me drogueras pas pour que je dorme, hein ? »

« - Je ne m'appelle pas Duo Maxwell, moi ! »

Duo eut un sourire à cette phrase.

« - Je ne me suis même pas excusé pour t'avoir endormi après l'incendie. »

« - Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je ne t'en veux pas. »

« - Mais… »

« - Tu as fais ça pour mon bien. Tu savais que je t'empêcherais d'y aller et que cela augmenterait la colère de Chang. »

« - Merci. »

« - Allez, va te coucher, je t'apporte ta tisane tout de suite. »

Sur un dernier sourire, Quatre quitta le natté pour aller préparer la boisson tandis que Duo rejoignait sa propre tente.

À suivre…


	16. Chapitre 15

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 15**

Cela faisait maintenant trois longs jours que le Japonais les avait quittés. Trowa et Quatre avaient essayé de faire bonne figure auprès du natté, mais ce dernier n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Le Gundam Wing était en cours de reconstruction, seulement les premières poudres d'édifices avaient été montées et chacun des pionniers y mettaient un peu du sien pour aider.

Un matin, alors que Duo flâné dans le campement, Matthew vint à sa rencontre.

« - Salut Doc. »

« - Bonjour Matthew comment vas-tu ? »

« - Très bien, et ma femme et le bébé aussi. »

« - Parfait. »

« - Tenez Doc, le courrier à été ramené de la ville, et il y a une lettre pour vous. »

« - Pour moi ? » Fit Duo surprit.

« - Oui. Elle vient de Queenstown. »

« - Merci Matthew. » Dit le jeune homme en se saisissant de ladite lettre.

Matthew le salua et s'éloigna tandis que Duo regardait avec attention la lettre avec attention. Qui aurait bien pu lui écrire depuis Queenstown ? Il se dirigea vers la rivière où il savait qu'il serait à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il s'assit à même le sol et hésita pour ouvrire la missive. Pendant quelques secondes, la peur qu'il s'agisse de Wufei Chang lui broya l'estomac, mais il se ressaisit bien vite. Pourquoi Wufei Chang prendrait la peine de lui écrire ? Il était plutôt du genre à utiliser la force pour convaincre quelqu'un. Mettant fin à ses interrogations, il ouvrit enfin la lettre.

_« Docteur Maxwell,_

_Comme vous le savez, notre campement à reçu il statut de ville il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Mais malgré ce statut, nous manquons encore d'effectif nécessaire au bon déroulement d'une ville. Le poste de médecin est resté vacant, et nous avons l'honneur de vous proposer un poste de médecin dans notre ville, une infirmerie déjà bien fournie en médicament sera mise à votre disposition. Nous comprenons que quitter un poste dans un campement comme Green Mountain peut vous paraître impossible tant que votre remplacement ne sera pas assuré, mais je vous prie, Docteur, de bien vouloir réfléchir à notre proposition et de nous faire parvenir votre réponse dans de bref délai._

_Agréablement._

_Adolf Bertier_

_Maire de la ville. »_

Duo resta un moment avec la lettre dans les mains. Un travail à Queenstown ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il de plus que les autres médecins présents à Dunedin ou dans les autres campements ! Mais autre question : Allait-il accepter ? De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il le retenait ici ? A part Trowa et Quatre ? Heero était parti, et Queenstown était à deux jours de cheval, il pourrait toujours revenir de temps en temps pour apporter son aide médicale.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Fit alors la voix de Trowa.

Surprit Duo se retourna pour rencontrer le regard amusé de son cousin.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Cela fait cinq minutes que tu aie perdu dans tes pensées. Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant aux côtés du natté.

Duo garda quelques minutes de silence avant de déclarer :

« - J'ai reçu une proposition d'un poste de médecin à Queenstown ! »

« - Ah bon ? Ils sont sans gène de te proposer ça alors que tu es déjà installé ici et puis… »

« - Je vais accepter ! »

« - Pardon ? » Fit Trowa d'un air surpris.

« - J'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'ici, de prendre mes distances… D'oublier Wufei Chang et… Heero. Je vais accepter afin de reprendre mes marques. »

« -… »

« - Queenstown n'est qu'à deux jours deux cheval, et je viendrais souvent vous voir. »

« - Duo, tu as travaillé dur pour te faire accepter, et maintenant, tu veux partir ! »

« - Je sais que c'est incompréhensible pour toi, et pour tout le monde, mais j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances avec tout ce qui est arrivé jusqu'à maintenant. Heero m'a fait beaucoup plus de mal en partant que je ne l'aurais cru. J'ai besoin de l'oublier. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, puis Trowa déclara :

« - Je comprends. Et puis, je m'y attendais un peu que tu ne resterais pas. Ta place n'est pas dans un campement à soigner les gens sous une tente. Tu as besoin de beaucoup mieux. »

« - Merci. »

« - Tu comptes partir quand ? »

« - Dès que possible ! Je pense que je me mettrais en route après-demain. »

Trowa le prit alors dans ses bras pour une étreinte fraternelle.

« - Je suis désolé Duo, j'aurais voulu que cela n'arrive jamais. »

« - De quoi tu parles ? »

« - De Heero. Je savais qu'entre vous, même s'il n'y a rien eu, ça se finirait ainsi, et j'en suis désolé. »

« - Ne le sois pas. »

« - Promet-moi d'être prudent quand tu seras à Queenstown, je ne serais plus là pour te protéger. »

« - Je te le promets. »

« - Je peux te demander un service ? »

« - Bien sûr. »

« - Je voudrais que tu gardes Spart avec toi, il ne se plaira pas en ville. »

« - Je prendrais soin de lui. »

« - Merci. »

Trowa resserra son étreinte, profitant des derniers instants de solitude avec son cousin. Puis eut un petit rire.

« - Quatre va te faire une crise de panique à l'idée que tu partes seul. »

Duo ricana.

« - Il serait capable de me retenir pour pas que j'y aille, mais je pense que tu seras en mesure de le calmer. »

« - Je pense aussi. »

Puis les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire au dépend de leur petit blond.

_**/8888888888888888/**_

Quand Duo arriva à destination, une activité fébrile y régnait comme il y a à peu près deux mois, quand il y avait eu la fête. Queenstown était une petite ville très dynamique et nul doute que Duo pourrait y oublier Heero. Maniant Death à travers la ville, il se dirigea vers l'édifice de pierre coquet, qui servait de banque. Il y entra et se dirigea vers l'homme qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir protéger de par une grille.

« - Monsieur Bertier ? »

L'homme releva la tête de sa feuille de compte et son visage se fendit dans un sourire de politesse.

« - Monsieur Maxwell, nous ne vous attendions pas avant longtemps. »

« - Je sais mais je préférais écourter mon séjour à Green Mountain. »

« - Bien sûr. Bon, si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous conduire au local qui vous servira d'infirmerie. »

« - Entendu. »

Le petit bonhomme qui faisait office de banquier et de maire, se leva et sortit accompagné de Duo. Après avoir soigneusement fermé la banque à clef, il accompagna le jeune médecin vers un spacieux bâtiment en rondin, avec des fenêtres et une porte, ainsi qu'une enseigne qui signalait le cabinet médical. Bertier sortit une clef de sa poche de veston et ouvrit la porte du cabinet.

« - Bienvenue chez vous, docteur. »

Duo pénétra dans la salle, et découvrit tout un mobilier médical, un large bureau se trouvait près d'une fenêtre, ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque se composant de livre de médicine. Une table d'auscultation trônait au centre de la pièce prête à servir, un paravent avait était installé dans un des coins pour permettre au patient de se déshabiller sans être gêné. Une grande armure vitrée avec une serrure comportait déjà de nombreux flacons médicaux, de bandages, de baumes et d'instruments chirurgicaux.

« - J'espère que cela vous plaît. »

« - C'est parfait. » Fit Duo dans un sourire.

« - Bien, alors je vous remets les clefs de votre cabinet. » Dit le maire en tendant la clef de la salle et celle de l'armoire.

« - Merci. »

Le maire commençait déjà à sortir quand il se ravisa.

« - Au fait, docteur, ma femme aimerait beaucoup vous avoir à dîner ce soir. »

« - Ce serait avec plaisir, monsieur le maire. »

« - Oh, appelez-moi Adolf. »

« - Très bien, Adolf. »

« - Alors je vous dis ce soir à vingt heures ? Venez me rejoindre à la banque. »

« - Entendu. »

Puis le maire sortit une bonne fois pour toute. Duo referma la porte derrière lui et soupira. Puis il se retourna et fit le tour de la salle des yeux. Il avait fait le bon choix de venir ici. Il pourrait travailler comme un médecin digne de se nom avec un minimum de confort.

À suivre….

* * *

_Bon alors apparemment, aux dernières nouvelles, nous n'avons plus le droit de répondre individuellement aux review sur le site (ce qui est injuste... mais justifié) alors à partir de maintenant, si j'ai le temps, j'essaierais derépondre individuellement par mail à ceux qui me laisseront leurs adresses. En attendant, et en espérant que cela ne va pas à l'encontre de ffnet, je voudrais remerciais tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review. Donc merci à _**_Magical Girl Kiki_**, **_echizen D luffy_**, **_onarluca_**, **_duoXheero_**, **_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell_**


	17. Chapitre 16

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 16**

Cinq long mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis l'installation de Duo à Queenstown. Les gens s'étaient montrés accueillants avec lui, et ses interventions médicales étaient plus importantes que de soigner des ampoules à Green Mountain. Il avait plusieurs fois rendu visite à Trowa et Quatre et s'était assuré que son remplacement soit rapide. Le nouveau médecin semblait très bien se débrouiller, mais depuis quelques temps déjà, il n'y était plus retourné.

En cette journée, alors qu'il lisait tranquillement un ouvrage médical, quelques coups frappés à la porte le sortit de sa lecture. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme blond qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

« - Quatre ? »

« - Bonjour Duo. »

Le jeune médecin prit son ami dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, tellement il lui avait manqué.

« - C'est incroyable, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Trowa est avec toi ? »

À l'entente de ce nom, le visage de Quatre se ferma et toute joie disparue. Duo comprit alors qu'il y avait un problème. Il le fit entrer dans le cabinet et referma la porte derrière lui. Il observa un peu plus longuement Quatre tandis qu'il s'installait sur une des chaises en face du bureau de Duo. Ce dernier nota alors les traits tirés et les cernes qui ombraient les yeux de son ami, ainsi que la lueur de tristesse dans son regard bleu.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? » Interrogea doucement Duo.

« - Trowa est parti. » Murmura Quatre.

Cette phrase choqua profondément Duo, pourquoi est-ce que son cousin avait-il quitté le blond alors qu'il l'aimait profondément ?

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Il… Il en avait assez de la vie au campement… et… il a préféré aller rejoindre…. »

« - Heero. »

« - Oui. Je n'avais pas le courage de me lancer à l'aventure comme ça, quitter un campement rempli de pionnier pour une concession perdu au milieu de tout. Alors j'ai refusé de le suivre. »

« - Je comprends. »

« - Même si on s'est quitté sur un commun accord, ça ne diminue pas la douleur pour autant. »

« -… »

« - Après son départ, j'ai décidé de quitter le campement moi aussi. »

« - Où vas-tu aller ? Que vas-tu faire ? »

« - Je vais rejoindre mes sœurs à Dunedin, en espérant qu'il y aura du travail là-bas. »

Un long silence accueillit cette déclaration. Duo réfléchit rapidement et eut soudainement une idée, restait à convaincre son ami.

« - Et si tu restais ici ? »

« - Ici ? Et pour faire quoi ? Quel genre de travail pourront-ils me proposer ? »

« - Travail avec moi ! »

« - Au cabinet ? »

« - Oui. Tu es doué en médecine, et du temps où j'étais à Green Mountain, tu m'aidais souvent. J'ai besoin d'un assistant. Quelqu'un pour m'aider accueillir les patients, les faire patienter, pour désinfecter les instruments ou pour m'assister durant une opération. »

« - Euh… je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…. »

« - Et bien accepte. »

« - D'accord ! J'accepte avec joie. »

_**/88888888888888888888/**_

La même routine qu'au campement s'installa alors entre les deux jeunes hommes. Quatre était heureux de pouvoir rester aux côtés de son ami et de pouvoir l'aider, quant à Duo, il était ravi d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami, et le blond s'était parfaitement entendu avec les patients du natté.

« - Quatre, cet après-midi, j'ai monsieur Jenkins qui vient pour son mal de dos, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais le recevoir, tu pourrais t'en occuper ? »

« - Oui, mais je ne suis pas médecin. »

« - Tu es mon assistant, c'est presque pareil ! » Riposta Duo.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers l'armoire et lui montra un pot en terre contenant de la poudre verte.

« - C'est un baume qui lui fera du bien, mélange un peu de poudre avec de l'eau jusqu'à ce que se soit crémeux, et applique-lui sur toute la largeur du dos. »

« - D'accord, j'ai compris. Mais toi, où vas-tu ? »

« - J'ai promis d'aller chez madame Clairons, elle s'est cassé la jambe et ne peut pas se déplacer, alors je vais lui faire les soins à domicile. »

Le blond acquiesça alors et lui rappela d'être prudent, étant donné que madame Clairons habitait à proximité de la forêt.

« - Je te promet d'être prudent maman, et si je croise le méchant loup, je partirais en courant. »

« - Duo, je suis sérieux. »

« - Mais moi aussi. » Répondit le médecin avec un grand sourire.

« - Et sache que je ne faisais pas référence aux loups, mais à Wu… »

« - Je sais, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. » Le coupa brutalement Duo.

La clochette de la porte retentit alors, coupant court à la conversation des deux amis, mais avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse aller vers la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, et Monsieur Bertier, accompagné d'un jeune homme d'allure très élégante.

« - Bonjour Monsieur Maxwell, monsieur Winner. »

« - Bonjour Monsieur Bertier ! » Le salua chaleureusement Quatre, tandis que Duo se contentait d'un petit hochement de tête et d'un sourire de bienvenue.

« - Je passais seulement vous présenter mon neveu, Treize Kushrénada, il va venir s'installer ici pour m'aider à la banque. Il vient d'Allemagne. »

« - Soyer le bienvenu monsieur Kushrénada! » Fit alors Duo en lui tendant la main.

Treize lui serra poliment la main avant de se tourner vers Quatre. Ce dernier lui tendit aussi la main, mais la garda plus longtemps que prévu et sourit gentiment au blond.

« - Mon oncle ne m'avait pas dit que la ville était remplie de charmante personne. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, le blond se sentir rougir face à cette phrase anodine de l'Allemand. Il renvoya un petit sourire poli au jeune homme et lâcha sa main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'oncle et le neveu avaient pris congé des deux amis. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Duo se tourna vers Quatre.

« - Et bien, on peut dire que tu lui fais de l'effet. »

« - Que… Quoi ? Mais non, il me disait juste bonjour. »

« - Mais oui bien sûr. Tu ne me feras pas croire ça à moi. »

« - C'est bon, arrête Duo. »

« - D'accord, d'accord. »

Le natté alla décrocher son manteau et l'enfila.

« - Bon, je vais y aller si je veux être rentré de bonne heure. »

« - Passe une bonne après-midi. » Lui souhaita Quatre.

« - Toi aussi. »

Mais avant de passer la porte, Duo se retourna une dernière fois vers le blond.

« - Tu sais, si ce Kushrenada te plait, tu devrais foncer et tentait d'oublier Trowa. C'est le meilleur moyen. »

Puis avant de lui laisser le temps de riposter, Duo referma la porte derrière lui et partit en direction de la forêt et plus précisément vers chez madame Clairons avec Death.

_**/8888888888888888888888/**_

_**Un mois plus tard.**_

« - Je pars Duo, passe une bonne soirée ! » Déclara le blond en allant vers la porte.

« - Tu sors avec Treize ce soir ? »

« - Oui, il tenait à me montrer le lac la nuit. »

« - Oh, une soirée romantique en perspective. » Fit le natté avec un air amusé.

« - C'est en toute amitié. Et toi, tu vas rester ici encore longtemps ? »

« - Oui, je dois remettre les dossiers médicaux à jour, et j'aimerais le faire avant demain. »

« - Ne te fatigue pas. »

« - Mais non, tu me connais. »

« - Justement. » Fit le blond en sortant.

Il rejoignit d'un pas rapide l'Allemand qui l'attendait et se dirigèrent vers le lac, à proximité de la ville. Quatre s'extasia devant la beauté du paysage, le ciel se reflétant sur le lac noir, et les montagnes au loin. Malgré le temps, il ne s'était jamais rassasié de ce spectacle céleste.

« - C'est magnifique ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« - C'est vrai, mais ce spectacle n'est pas aussi beau que vous. »

Quatre rougit en baissant la tête, bénissant la nuit qui dissimulait ses rougeurs.

« - Cela vous gêne-t-il que je vous fasse des compliments ? »

« -Non. Absolument pas. » Répliqua Quatre en regardant dans les yeux son interlocuteur.

Ils passèrent ainsi une partie de la nuit à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Treize le raccompagne jusqu'à chez lui. Quatre était logé, ainsi que Duo, par une veuve qui louait des chambres pour un prix raisonnable.

« - Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. » Fit Treize.

« - Vous aussi. Merci pour cette soirée Treize. »

Puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende vraiment, l'Allemand s'abaissa sur lui et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Le moment de stupeur passé, Quatre répondit à son baiser avant de s'écarter de lui.

« - Maintenant, je peux dire que je passerais une bonne nuit. » Fit Treize en s'éloignant lentement.

Quatre sourit et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à un angle de rue. Il soupira et aller ouvrir la porte quand il entendit un bruit juste derrière lui. Il allait se retourner quand une main se posa soudain sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris tandis qu'on le menait vers une ruelle sombre et deserte.

À suivre….


	18. Chapitre 17

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

RAR :

**_Yumi4 :_** Ca va devenir une vraie réputation que je sois sadique, lol. Désolé si Quatre est ton petit préféré et qu'il va sûrement lui arriver de sale truc, mais rassure-toi, je ne le martyriserais pas trop, lol. Pour avoir le fin mot de cette affaire, lis la suite en espèrant qu'elle te plaise.

**_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :_**Tu veux savoir de qui il s'agit ? Désolé je ne lâche pas d'infos, tu n'as plus qu'à lire le chapitre, lol. Merci pour ta review.

**_Onarluca:_**Mais qui est-ce? C'est la grande question… tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre, j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**_Phenixia :_**Combien y'a de chapitre ? Ben je ne sais pas trop encore, il y en a plus de vingt, ça c'est sûr, mais je ne suis pas encore capable de te donner le chiffre exact, mais je ne pense pas que je dépasserais les trente chapitres. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_miss angellove :_**Lol, rassure-toi j'ai l'habitude d'être agressé avant d'avoir les compliments… A croire que ma manie de couper les chapitres aux moments opportum réveille quelques pulsions chez certains, mdr. Quant à ta question concernant le futur couple de Quatre, désolé, je ne lâche pas d'infos, mais tu auras bientôt la réponse, et même un aperçu dans ce chapitre-là. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_DuoXheero:_**Et oui, je sais, mais bon… Sadique jusqu'au bout, lol, tu en as eu un aperçu dans vie de famille, lol. Qui a attrapé Quatre? Mystère et boulle de gum… Tu veras bien de qui il s'agit en lisant le chapitre. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**_oOo Taki Chan oOo :_**Désolé je ne répond à aucune question… Tu verras bien de qui il s'agit bien asssez tôt. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**_Magical Girl Kiki :_**Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ta remarque sur les «couples qui prennent l'eau» comme un compliment ou pas… Lol. En plus, pour une fois que je fais un Treize tout gentil et tout mignon, y'a personne qui en veut… Sinon pour tes hypothèses, il y a en a une qui s'en rapproche, mais je ne dis rien d'autre. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 17**

Quatre tentait de se débattre, mais celui qui le tenait était très fort, sans parler de cette main pressée contre sa bouche qui l'empêchait d'appeler à l'aide et il espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un des hommes de Wufei Chang ou pire, Wufei Chang en personne. L'espace d'un instant, la prise autour de lui se desserra légèrement et Quatre en profita pour écraser de toutes ses forces le pied de son tourmenteur. Ce dernier le relâcha brutalement en étouffant un cri de douleur, et le blond aller en profiter pour s'élancer en avant quand la voix qu'il entendit le retint sur place, il se retourna et fixa d'un air incrédule la silhouette face à lui.

« - Tro… Trowa ? »

« - Bonsoir Quatre. »

Le blond resta interdit devant son ancien amant. Il hésitait entre ce jeter dans ces bras, ou le gifler pour être revenu semer le trouble en lui alors qu'il tentait de l'oublier. C'est alors qu'il vit Trowa chanceler doucement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Je… »

Mais Trowa ne put en dire davantage, qu'il s'effondra en avant. D'un geste rapide, Quatre le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Le blond le prit dans ses bras et fut rassuré de voir que le châtain était toujours conscient, il s'était seulement écroulé de fatigue. Mais alors qu'il levait la main pour repousser ses cheveux arrière, il s'aperçut qu'elle était couverte de sang.

« - Au mon dieu, Trowa, tu es blessé ! » S'écria-t-il horrifié.

« - Ce… Ce n'est… Rien… »

« - Comment ça ce n'est rien ! »

« - Je… »

« - Est-ce que tu peux te relever ? Je vais te conduire à Duo. »

Puis sans attendre la réponse du châtain, il l'aida à se relever et à marcher jusqu'à la clinique du natté, espérant que ce dernier n'est pas écouté son conseil et qu'il soit encore là. Péniblement, Quatre tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser Trowa tomber au sol et fut soulager de voir la lumière brillait encore à travers les fenêtres du cabinet.

_**/888888888888/**_

Après le départ de Quatre, Duo cessa de faire semblant de travailler et laissa tomber lourdement tomber sa tête sur son bureau. Il avait tenté de faire bonne figure, mais ce soir, il ne pouvait plus. Quand il avait dit à son meilleur ami de se laisser aller pour oublier Trowa mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à en faire autant ? Même au bout de six mois, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à oublier Heero. Le japonais lui manquait à un point que Duo ne s'y attendait pas. Il soupira et se leva pour se poster près de la fenêtre. Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter son cœur et non sa tête, et suivre son amour. Comme il regrettait sa décision… Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter le natté.

« - Duo ! Duo ! »

« - Quatre, qu'est-ce qui…. Trowa ! »

« - Il est blessé, mais je ne sais pas ou ! » Fit le blond, tandis que le jeune médecin l'aidait à l'allonger sur la table prévue à cet effet.

D'un geste net et précis, Duo déchira la chemise de son cousin à l'aide de ciseaux pour découvrir une plaie faites par un coup de feu au niveau du ventre.

« - La balle n'est pas ressortit. J'espère que cela n'a pas déclenché une hémorragie interne ! Quatre, prépare du chloroforme pour l'endormir et sors les instruments chirurgicaux. »

Le blond s'activa rapidement pour réunir le matériel tandis que Duo se lavait précautionneusement les mains. Une fois prêt, il se retourna vers son cousin, et tandis que Quatre l'endormait, il désinfecta un scalpel et se prépara plusieurs pinces pour écarter la peau. Quand son cousin se fut profondément endormi, Duo se pencha sur lui et à l'aide du scalpel, commença à lui agrandir la blessure. Il localisa rapidement la balle, elle n'était pas profonde, mais le médecin dut recoudre une partie de son estomac après avoir retiré la balle. Il recousus la plaie et lui appliqua un baume contre les infections avant de lui faire un bandage, puis avec l'aide de Quatre, il installa son cousin sur un lit de camps derrière le paravent.

« - Qui lui a tiré dessus à ton avis ? Et où est Heero ? »

« - Je n'en ais aucune idée, et le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'attendre son réveil. »

« - Je suis sûr que Wufei Chang est derrière tout ça. » Murmura le blond pour lui-même.

« - Rentre te reposer Quatre. »

« - Non, je veux rester près de lui. »

« - Je m'en chargerais, toi, tu vas prendre un peu de repos. »

« - D'accord » Fit le blond à contre-cœur.

Lançant un dernier regard vers son ancien amant, Quatre sortit de la clinique et se dirigea vers son logis. Duo quant à lui, s'installa sur une chaise et veilla au sommeil de son cousin. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, et surtout pour Heero. Où était le japonais en ce moment ? Frissonnant légèrement, il rajouta une couverture sur le corps de Trowa, et repartit s'asseoir pour continuer sa veille. Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il était en train de sommeiller quand il entendit son cousin remuer. Il sursauta et s'approcha de lui.

« - Trowa, ne bouge pas, reste tranquille. »

« - Du… Duo… »

« - Chut… ne parle pas. »

« - N…Non…. Heero…. Heero… est blessé… »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Embuscade. » Murmura le châtain.

« - Trowa, explique-moi, calmement. »

« - On… nous a… tendu une embuscade…. À notre camp… Heero est… blessé. »

« - Où est le campement ? »

« - A… trois heures de… Green Moutain… en… allant vers le Nord. »

« - Rendors-toi, maintenant. Je m'occuperais d'Heero. » Lui déclara le natté.

À ces mots, Trowa se calma et retomba dans un sommeil agité. Quant à Duo, il avait pris sa décision, il devait retrouver Heero et le soigner. Il commença à rassembler quelques affaires médicales.

À suivre…


	19. Chapitre 18

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_**Magical Girl Kiki : **_Lol, et ben tu sais quoi ? En toute honneteté, ces retournements de situations ont été fait par hasard, et à l'origine, Quatre devait définitivement quitté la fic, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en séparer, lol. Pour le reste, je ne lâche pas d'informations, alors si tu veux savoir si Duo va sauver Heero, qu'il arrive à temps et la réaction de Trowa, ben tu n'as plus qu'à lire, lol. Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

_**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : **_Moi ?Mourir ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! _(Shali regarde innocemment le plafond)_ Mais comme je trouve que je suis trop jeune pour mourir et que tu représente une menace, lol, je vais m'arranger pour tourner l'histoire de cette fic comme elle te plaira…. Mais faudra que tu attendes longtemps, mdr. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

_**Yumi4 : **_Wufei qui en veut à Quatre ? Désolé je ne dirais rien, mais rassure-toi, il a encore quelque chapitre de répit devant lui, lol. et sinon, Trowa le retour, lol, je n'allais pas séparer ces deux-là.

/_Quatre, un brin boudeur/_ Mais c'est ce que tu avais prévu au départ!

_/Shali, prenant un air innocent/_ Mais pas du tout….

Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira et je te remercie pour ta review.

_**DuoXheero : **_T'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas la lâcher cette fic, et même quand je bloque sur un new chapitre, y'a ma p'tite Cora pour me taper dessus jusqu'à ce que je reprenne l'écriture… _(Shali martyrisé par sa béta.)_ Merci pour ta review et je te donne tout de suite le chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise.

_**Onarluca : **_C'est exactement la question que tout le monde se pose! Et connaissant mon côté sadique, la question ne se pose pas, niark niark niark. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

_**miss angellove ou angie :**_ Merci à toi, c'est très gentil d'éviter de m'agresser, lol. j'espère que ça n'as pas étais trop dur pour toi d'avoir attendu 7 jours pour la suite, mdr. En tout cas, merci pour la review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**

* * *

**

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 18**

Quand Quatre pénétra à nouveau dans le cabinet médical, le jour s'était levé depuis quelques heures. Il trouva Duo en train d'attendre patiemment au chevet de son cousin, un sac posé à terre près de lui, ce qui étonna un peu le blond.

« - Que signifie ce sac ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Je pars rejoindre Heero. »

« - Qu… Quoi ? »

« - Il est blessé et a besoin de soin. Je dois le retrouver à tout prix ! »

« - Mais tu ne sais même pas où il est. »

« - Au Nord de Green Moutain. Spart est avec lui, si je retrouve mon loup, je retrouve Heero. »

« - C'est de la folie Duo. S'ils ont été attaqués, alors cela signifie que Wufei Chang doit roder dans les parages. Tu ne peux pas prendre le risque d'y aller. »

« - Pour Heero, je ferais n'importe quoi. » Déclara le natté avec un air déterminé. « Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Trowa. »

« - Bien sûr que je veillerais sur lui, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à te laisser partir. »

« - Tu n'as pas le choix Quatre, c'est ma décision. »

« - Et qu'est-ce que je dirais si on me questionne sur ta disparition ? »

« - Une affaire familiale à régler. Personne n'est au courant que Trowa est ici, et j'aimerais que ça ne change pas. »

« - Je garderais le silence et m'occuperais de la clinique. »

« - Merci Quat-chan. »

« - Surtout, reste prudent. » Déclara le blond avec un air paniqué.

« - Ne t'en fais pas. »

Duo se saisit de son sac et après un dernier salut, quitta la clinique pour se mettre en route vers Green Mountain avec Death. Négligeant son sommeil, et prenant à peine le temps de se restaurer convenablement, l'américain ne mit qu'un et demi jourpour atteindre le campement, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Aussitôt, il bifurqua vers le Nord, suivant les chemins escarpés. Mais après presque deux heures de route, Duo ne distinguait rien d'autre qu'une vaste et inhospitalière forêt. Il avait tenté de rejoindre le Shotover, la rivière qui alimentait la concession d'Heero, mais le chemin s'était avéré inaccessible à cheval et bien trop dangereux. Il stoppa Death et se mit à siffloter doucement, au bout de quelques minutes, il se remit en marche mais sans cesser de siffler. Après un petit moment, un craquement de branche lui fit cesser son activité, et il regarda les alentours et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Spart se dressa devant lui. Duo mit pied à terre, et le loup vint à sa rencontre afin de se faire caresser. Le natté lui flatta le poil durant quelques secondes avant de se redresser.

« - Allez, mène-moi à Heero. » Fit le médecin.

Aussitôt le loup se mit en route et Duo remonta sur Death. Spart le conduisit alors à travers les bois jusqu'à ce qu'une minuscule clairière traversée par le Shotover et entouré par les montagnes, empêchant ainsi les lumières du soleil de venir taper. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une grotte naturelle dans une paroi rocheuse. De toute évidence, Heero avait dû s'y réfugier. Avec appréhension, il s'y dirigea, se demandant dans quel état il retrouverait le Japonais. La grotte était sombre mais la lumière du jour qui pénétrait par l'ouverture lui permit de remarquer qu'elle avait été aménagée pour un minimum de confort. Une grande caisse faisait office de table où une lampe à pétrole était posée, une étagère de misère avait été construite pour entreposer les provisions, du bois était entassé près de l'entré où des cendres s'y trouvait, et dans le fond, deux paillasses de pailles pourvues de chaudes couvertures. Une des paillasses était vide, mais l'autre était occupé par une forme recroquevillée sur elle-même. Sans perdre de temps, Duo se dirigea vers la forme enroulée dans la couverture et entreprit de la retourner. Malgré la pénombre, le natté reconnut les traits du japonais, son visage était tuméfié, ses lèvres étaient éclatées et son œil gauche enflé et de couleur noire. Laissant son professionnalisme reprendre le dessus sur lui, il se dirigea vers la lampe à pétrole et l'alluma, il se mit alors en quête d'autres sources de lumières. En tout et pour tout, il trouva trois lampes qu'il se dépêcha de placer autour du corps d'Heero, puis il sortit alors son matériel de sa trousse de soin. Il sortit un flacon de désinfectant et déchira un bout d'une des couvertures de la paillasse vide pour nettoyer les différentes plaies du visage du japonais. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Heero avait été très amoché. Une fois le visage nettoyé, il inspira un grand coup et retira la couverture. Il déchira la chemise imbibée de sang afin de voir l'étendu des dégâts. Son corps entier était rempli de bleus, et son flanc gauche saignait abondamment, malgré le bandage de misère qu'avait sûrement dû lui faire Trowa. Se remettant au travail, Duo entreprit de recoudre et panser la plaie, en ayant pris le soin de lui appliquer un baume cicatrisant. Puis se tournant vers sa trousse, il en sortit un autre pot contenant un baume qu'il appliqua sur les contusions et les bleus d'Heero. Sa tâche terminée, il replaça précautionneusement les couvertures, puis il s'installa pour le veiller. Le Japonais avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et Duo craignait pour sa vie. Il s'installa près de lui, et lui caressa tendrement ses cheveux indisciplinés.

« - Ne me quitte pas. » Murmura-t-il.

_**/88888888888888888888/**_

Quatre était plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier d'un des patients de Duo quand des gémissements lui firent lever la tête. Le blond fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers le paravent derrière lequel se tenait Trowa. Le châtain dormait encore, mais une main sur son front renseigna Quatre, il souffrait d'une forte fièvre. Sans perdre de temps, le blond se saisit d'une bassine remplie d'eau et d'un linge, et entreprit de le passer sur le front du Français mais au bout d'un moment, il décida de faire de même sur le torse et commença à déboutonner la chemise de celui qui était son ancien amant. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il progressait dans sa tâche et qu'il reprenait le linge en main. Un bout d'un long moment, il remarqua que deux prunelles émeraude l'observaient. Il cessa tout mouvement au niveau du torse de Trowa et revint humidifier son visage.

« - Qu… Quatre… »

« - Chut. » Fit le blond en posant un doigt sur la bouche du châtain. « Tu as de la fièvre, repose-toi encore un peu. »

« - J'ai soif… »

Quatre se leva et alla remplir un gobelet d'eau. Il aida ensuite Trowa à se relever légèrement pour qu'il boive sans s'étouffer puis il le recoucha doucement.

« - Repose-toi maintenant. » Intima Quatre.

« - Tu… Tu reste près de moi ? »

Le blond sentit son cœur s'emballer sans raison et alla relever doucement la mèche du châtain, dégageant ainsi son visage.

« - Je ne quitterais pas ton chevet. »

Puis sur ses paroles, Trowa se replongea lentement dans un sommeil réparateur, laissant un Quatre perdu dans ses sentiments.

À suivre…


	20. Chapitre 19

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :_** Merci de me laisser la vie sauve, c'est très gentil de ta part. arranger la fin? C'est quelque chose de dur ce que tu me demandes, mais je pense que je pourrais le faire, lol. j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_Florinoir :_** Tes petites reviews délirantes m'avaient manqué, lol, elles sont toujours aussi marante à lire. Enfin bref, sinon, je ne ferais pas de ménage à trois avec Tro, Quatre et Treize… Puis faut pas t'en faire, Heero sera bientôt sur pied, mdr, surtout avec Duo dans les parages. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**_Yumi44 :_** J'espère moi aussi que tout va s'arranger entre Quatre et Trowa…….. Oh! Mais suis-je bête, je suis l'auteur, donc je sais déjà ce qui va arriver entre eux, lol….. Mais je ne dirais rien, niark niark niark. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**_DuoXheero:_** Salut, je vais bien, ravie de voir que tu as adoré, et merci pour tous tes compliments, c'est très gentil et j'espère que je pourrais continuer d'écrire encore pendant longtemps. Voilà la suite, alors j'espère que comme pour le chapitre précédent tu adoreras.

**_Angie :_** Merci et je suis ravie que tu ais adoré ce chapitre et que tu le trouve trop trop bien, lol. j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite et que tu adoreras aussi.

**_Onarluca :_** Merci de voir que ce chapitre t'ais plu, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite également, merci pour ta review et à la prochaine ma puce.

**_Magical Girl Kiki :_** Ah ! Ma plus fidèle revieweuse, désolé pour le chapitre court, mais rassure-toi, je ne vais pas faire mourir un de mes héros, quand même… Je suis sadique, mais pas à ce point, lol. Et mon petit Quatre, n'est-il pas mignon? Mais la grande question est: Va-t-il revenir avec Trowa? Remarque, je n'ai encore jamais fait de couple avec Treize, je devrais peut-être en faire une première fois, non? Enfin tu verras en lisant la suite, lol. et pour finir, la confrontation finale approche lentement mais sûrement, et il va falloir patienter encore durant quelques chapitre et m'envoyer encore beaucoup de review;-) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste et merci pour ta review.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 19**

Duo se trouvait agenouillé près de la rivière et lavait quelques écuelles dont il s'était servi pour manger, Spart à ses côtés. Une fois sa vaisselle finie, il repartit en direction de la grotte pour remarquer que Heero était réveillé et tentait tant bien que mal à se redresser.

« - Bonjour. » Fit le natté en entrant.

« - Du… Duo ? Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« - Je suis venu te soigner, quelle question ! »

« - Mais comment ? Et où est Trowa ? »

« - A Queenstown, Quatre s'occupe de lui. Il m'a demandé de venir te soigner et m'a indiqué le chemin. »

« - Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. »

Duo encaissa la remarque sans broncher et tentant de refouler le sentiment de tristesse qui l'envahissait face au rejet du japonais.

« - Si je suis venu, c'est parce que mon cousin m'a demandé d'aller aider son meilleur ami alors que lui, était grièvement blessé. Je ne pouvais pas refuser. »

« - Trowa est blessé ? Comment ? Quand ? »

Face à l'étonnement du japonais face à l'état de son cousin, Duo ne sut que penser des véritables évènements qui s'était passé.

« - Il est arrivé hier avec une balle dans le ventre. J'ai pu éviter le pire mais il devra éviter de se lever durant quelques jours. »

Heero fronça les sourcils et fixa un point inconnu de Duo sur la paroi, se murant dans un silence de plomb. Silence que le natté se fit un devoir de briser.

« - Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« - J'ignore ce qui est arrivé à Trowa, il était en pleine forme quand il est parti. »

« - Et toi ? »

« - Je ne me souviens plus très bien, je me rappelle que j'avais porté l'or amassé durant la semaine à la banque de Maori Point à une heure de cheval d'ici puis sur le chemin du retour trois hommes me sont tombés dessus et ensuite c'est le trou noir. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici et j'avais mal partout et Trowa s'apprêtait à partir. »

« - Je vois. »

Le japonais tenta alors de se relever, mais Duo lui posa fermement les mains sur les épaules et le força à se rallonger.

« - Non, tu ne bouges pas. Tu manques encore de sommeil et tes côtes ne vont pas se guérir si tu bouges dans tous les sens. »

« - Je… Je vais bien, mais il faut que tu repartes. »

« - Non, je reste. »

« - Duo… »

« - Écoute Heero, je suis médecin et tu es blessé, alors que tu le veuilles ou pas, je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. »

Heero poussa un soupir de mécontentement.

« - Je n'ai pas quitté Green Mountain pour que tu me rejoignes ici. Je ne me suis pas éloigné de toi pour que tu décide de rester à mes côtés. »

« - Heero…

« - Non tu ne comprends pas…. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu es en danger près de moi alors je t'en supplie, pars immédiatement. »

« - Non. »

« - Duo… »

« - J'ai pris ma décision ! Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. »

« -… »

« - Quand tu seras rétabli, alors je retournerais à Queenstown, mais pas avant. »

Puis Duo se détourna du Japonais, clôturant ainsi la discussion. Heero quant à lui, observa longuement le natté du coin de l'œil. Durant ses six derniers mois, le jeune américain lui avait tellement manqué, mais il devait se résoudre à rester loin de lui où Wufei se servirait à nouveau de lui.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

La fièvre de Trowa était partie grâce au traitement de Quatre qui avait passé presque toute la nuit à le veiller. Pour plus de confort, il avait installé le châtain dans la chambre attenante au cabinet, préservant ainsi Trowa des regards curieux des patients. Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Duo était parti et le blond espérait sincèrement que tout se passe pour le mieux pour lui. En ce début d'après-midi, il pénétra dans la chambre de Trowa, qui somnolait, avec une bassine d'eau et des bandages.

« - Assis-toi, je vais te nettoyer la plaie et te refaire le bandage. »

Sans un mot, Trowa s'exécuta et retira péniblement sa chemise tandis que Quatre s'installait près de lui. Il défit doucement l'ancien bandage et mit à jour la plaie. Elle cicatrisait bien, mais Quatre préférait la nettoyer tous les jours afin d'éviter les risques d'infection. Il prit le linge humide et le posa délicatement sur la plaie, à cet instant, la main de Trowa se posa sur la sienne, ce qui fit rougir le blond.

« - Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié ! » Fit le châtain d'une voix douce.

« - Me… remercier de quoi ? »

« - De me soigner. Merci Quatre. »

« - Ce n'est rien. » Fit-il en relevant la tête et en croisant le regard émeraude de son ancien amant.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les deux hommes s'observèrent, et ce ne fut que deux petits coups tapaient contre la porte ouverte qui firent sursauter Quatre. Confus, il leva le regard pour apercevoir Treize sur le pas de la porte et qui le regardait avec un air interrogateur.

« - Treize ! » S'exclama le blond en se levant un peu précipitamment.

« - Bonjour Quatre. J'ai tapé à l'entrée mais comme personne ne m'ouvrait, je me suis permis d'entrer. »

« - Oh oui, désolé. Vous vouliez quelque chose ? »

« - Seulement vous parlez un peu. »

« - Bien sûr. »

Quatre se tourna vers Trowa qui lui lança un regard mauvais auquel le blond n'y prêta aucune attention.

« - Laissez la plaie un peu à l'air. Je reviendrais plus tard vous faire le pansement. »

Puis Quatre entraîna Treize par le bras et referma la porte de la chambre derrière eux. Il offrit un sourire radieux à l'Allemand.

« - Si je vous dérange, je peux repasser dans un moment. »

« - Oh non, vous ne me dérangez absolument pas. » Fit Quatre avec un sourire.

« - Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je ne vous avais pas vu. »

« - Je suis désolé, j'ai été très occupé ici. »

« - Le docteur Maxwell n'est pas là ? »

« - Non, il s'est absenté pour…. Se rendre à… Dunedin. »

« - Oh. Et le blessé ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu ici. »

« - Lui, il s'agit de monsieur…. John Pons, un pionnier tout juste arrivé… un accident avec une pioche. »

« - Je vois. »

Treize se pencha vers lui, puis sans prévenir, il lui prit les lèvres pour un baiser plus approfondi et plus passionné que celui qu'ils avaient échangé, il y a quelques jours. Mais malgré tout le respect et l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour Treize, Quatre ne put mettre autant d'ardeur que l'Allemand.

« - Voudriez-vous sortir avec moi ce soir ? » Demanda ce dernier après s'être reculé.

« - Ce soir… Hélas non, je ne peux pas… pas tant que Duo ne sera pas revenu. Je ne peux pas laisser un malade seul dans la clinique. »

« - Je comprends. »

« - J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. »

« - Non, pas le moins du monde. »

Puis lui faisant un sourire et sur un dernier baiser, l'Allemand quitta la clinique tandis que Quatre essayait de reprendre ses esprits avant de rejoindre Trowa.

À suivre…


	21. Chapitre 20

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

_Tama:_ J'espère que la réaction de Trowa te plaira, mais ne lui en veut pas trop le pauvre, il n'a presque rien fait, lol. en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

_echizen D luffy:_ C'est un peu normal que Quatre vouvoies Trowa devant Treize, car il n'est pas censé le connaître donc il ne va pas le tutoyer. Tu trouve que cette fic est plus souvent udapter que les autres? Je trouve aussi, mais c'est parce que j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance sur cette fic donc je poste tant que je peux, lol. Sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

_Florinoir :_ Waouh... Ben dis donc, cet fic te travaille beaucoup on dirait… Bon essayons de répondre à tes interrogations douteuse, lol. Alors, non Trowa n'est pas un traître, pourquoi le serait-il? Oui, le Fify sadique va bientôt se montrer. Treize choisit parfum de rose pour son spray buccal. On peut que oui, Quatre effectue une petite étude comparative, lol. Non Heero n'a pas le sang bleu, Duo pourra te le confirmer, il l'a vu plus d'une fois en train de se vider de son sang dans cette fic, lol. Spart préfèrerait le Wufei cuit à la braise et il a tout un stock d'anti-inflammatoire de prévu. Alors, ai-je bien répondu? Mdr. J'espère que la suite te plaira et que j'aurais encore tout plein de review déjantés de ta part, lol.

_Naia : _Ben tu sais que tu me poses une colle là? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais souffrir Quatre et Duo? Ben… Parce qu'ils ont les rôles des gentils et qu'ils ont une gueule d'ange, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

_Angie : _Ravie de voir que mon chapitre te plait, et pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas Treize? Pour une fois que je le fais tout gentil et tout mignon, il y a personne qui l'aime. Bon d'accord, il tourne un peu trop autour de Trowa, mais il faut bien qu'il vive lui aussi, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

_Onarluca : _Lol, pour voir la réaction de Trowa, il faut lire la suite mais tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, mdr. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

_DuoXheero: _Désolé si mes chapitres sont court, vraiment j'y peut rien parce que je trouve qu'ils sont assez complet comme ça…… Enfin bref, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

_Magical Girl Kiki : _Mais non Kiki, je te jure que je ne cherche pas à te tuer à travers cette fic, bon c'est vrai que mes quatre persos sont un peu prise de tête, mais je trouve ça marrant, et tu n'as pas encore lu la suite, mdr. Ne t'en fais pas, Quatre va très vite rentrer dans le droit chemin avec Trowa et tu sais quoi? Tu es la seule qui d'après ce que j'ai pu lire apprécie Treize dans cette fic, sinon tout le monde veut le voir mourir pour avoir touché Quatre, le pauvre. Et ne t'en fait pas, vous en saurez plus sur l'attaque mystérieuse de Trowa, le retour de Wufei, et le véritable visage de Treize dans quelques chapitres, mais pas tout de suite, niark niark. Sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review ma puce.

**

* * *

**

un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 20**

« - Qui est-ce ? »

Quatre sursauta une nouvelle fois en l'espace de dix minutes en entendant la voix froide de Trowa alors qu'il reprenait place à ses côtés afin de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« - Cet homme ! Qui est-ce ? » Redemanda le châtain avec un regard noir.

« - Un ami. »

« - Un ami ! » Répéta Trowa avec une voix sarcastique. « Je vous ai vu vous embrasser il y a deux jours quand je suis arrivé ! »

Quatre ne rajouta rien à l'accusation de son ancien amant et continuation sa tâche, mais le châtain lui prit la main et le força à le regarder.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il représente pour toi ? »

« - Lâche-moi. »

« - Répond ! »

Au ton presque furieux de Trowa, Quatre sentit la colère monter en lui, il retira brutalement sa main de celle du châtain, faisant par la même occasion tomber la bassine à terre, mais aucun des deux hommes ne s'en préoccupa.

« - Comment ose-tu exiger ce genre de réponse de ma part ? Tu m'as quitté et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! »

« - Je t'ai quitté parce que tu as refusé de me suivre, pas parce que je ne t'aimais plus ! »

« - As-tu pensé une seule minute que je pourrais avoir envie de vivre ailleurs que dans un campement de pionnier ou une concession ? Non, non tu ne l'as jamais envisagé parce que tu ne pense pas à ce que je peux ressentir ! »

« - Mais tu t'attendais à quoi avec moi, bon sang ? Que je t'offre une jolie maison avec un grand terrain et de l'argent à la pelle ! »

« - Non, mais au moins de la stabilité. Je n'en peux plus Trowa, je n'en peux plus de te suivre partout, être trimballé de campement en campement ! Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ? »

« - Et lui ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'il t'offrira ce que tu désire ? »

« - Lui au moins il ne court pas les routes avec un fou sanguinaire à ses trousses ! Il ne passe pas son temps à courir après des rêves fous comme celui de chercher de l'or ! »

« - Ca ne te déplaisait pas de voyager avec moi, pourtant. »

« - Au début non, mais il arrive un moment où on est fatigué de tout ça, et moi Trowa, je suis fatigué. »

« - Quatre…. »

« - Et comment pourrais-je vivre avec un homme qui ne pense en priorité qu'au bien-être de son meilleur ami et non de son amant ? »

« - Heero a besoin de moi. »

« - Il arrivera un jour où tout cela se terminera. Wufei attrapera Heero et toi tu seras arrêté pour complicité. Et je ne veux pas voir ce jour arriver, voilà pourquoi j'ai préférais partir et ne pas te suivre. »

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, le blond tenta de sortir de la chambre mais Trowa fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

« - tu veux peut-être de la stabilité avec cet homme, mais c'est à moi que tu as donné ton cœur, tu ne peux le nier et moi, je ne compte pas te le rendre. Je suis revenu et je ne te laisserais pas de nouveau. »

Mais Quatre ne répondit pas et arracha son poignet de l'étreinte avant de sortir de la chambre, tentant de camoufler le chamboulement que la dernière phrase de Trowa avait provoqué. Il se posta près d'une fenêtre et regarda l'activité qui régnait dehors, tentant de se calmer. Mais alors qu'il y arrivait doucement, il sentit deux bras enserré sa taille tendrement.

« - Je t'aime. » Dit Trowa derrière lui alors qu'il collait son corps contre le sien.

Trowa sentit Quatre se raidir dans ses bras et le vit baisser la tête.

« - Tu n'as pas le droit. » Murmura faiblement le blond.

« - Pardon ? »

Quatre détacha d'un geste brusque les bras de Trowa et le repoussa violemment en lui faisant face.

« - Tu n'as pas le droit ! » Répéta le blond. « Tu n'as pas le droit de revenir et de foutre mon semblant de vie tranquille en l'air ! »

« - Quatre… »

« - Non ! Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis de revenir me voir après tout ce temps et me dire que tu m'aimes ! Tu m'entends ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! » S'écria le blond en éclatant en sanglot.

Trowa tenta de s'approcher de lui, mais son ancien amant le repoussa à nouveau violemment, faisant ainsi renaître la douleur de la plaie du châtain, qui étouffa un gémissement de douleur, mais le blond ne s'en préoccupa pas et commença à lui frapper la poitrine avec ses poings tout en essayant de calmer ses pleurs. Pendant un petit moment, le châtain se laissa faire avant d'emprisonner brusquement les poings de Quatre dans ses mains.

« - Lâche-moi Trowa ! »

Mais Trowa ne l'écouta pas et pour le calmer, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond pour un baiser brusque et violent, qui peu de temps après se transforma en baiser passionné.

« - Je t'aime ! » Répéta le châtain contre les lèvres du blond.

« - Je ne veux pas t'aimer. »

« - Tu n'as pas le choix ! C'est à ton cœur de choisir ! »

Puis tout aussi passionnément que le baiser, ils commencèrent à se dévêtir avec empressement.

« - Pas ici ! » Réussit à articuler Quatre dans un sursaut de lucidité.

Comprenant le sens de la demande du blond, Trowa l'entraîna vers la chambre qu'il occupait, ne portant nullement attention à la douleur de sa blessure qui le faisait un peu souffrir. Il avait plus important à faire, à savoir, reconquérir son ange blond.

**/888888888888888888888888888/**

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux amants se reposaient dans un enchevêtrement de draps, Trowa était allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés contre sa tête, tandis que Quatre était blotti contre lui, sa tête posé sur le torse du châtain.

« - Tu m'as manqué. » Fit Quatre en redessinant du bout des doigts les contours du corps de son amant.

« - Toi aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »

« - Et…. Est-ce que tu comptes repartir ? » Demanda le blond au brûle-pourpoint.

Trowa se redressa légèrement sur les coudes et saisit le menton de Quatre en ses doigts.

« - Est-ce que tu veux que je reparte ? »

« -Non, je veux que tu reste ici, près de moi. »

« - Alors je resterais. »

« - Trowa…. »

Mais le châtain posa un doigt sur les lèvres de blond, lui imposant ainsi le silence.

« - Tu as tord quand tu dis que Heero comptes plus pour moi que toi, je t'aime et je ferais tout pour toi. Duo est avec Heero à présent, et je sais qu'il va bien. Je ne repartirais pas en sachant que cet autre homme te tourne autour. »

« - Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux. » Sourit Quatre

« - J'ai mes raisons ! Je te rappelle que je vous ai vu vous embrasser l'autre soir. »

« - Je…. Je ne savais pas… » Balbutia le blond.

« - Je ne te laisserai pas filer. Tu es à moi et je le lui ferais savoir ! » Répondit le châtain avant de se pencher pour embrasser son amant.

« - Je t'aime. »

« - Je t'aime aussi. »

À suivre….


	22. Chapitre 21

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Florinoir: **Mdr, trop sympa ta review version Arlequin, ça donne un petit côté…… original, lol. Maintenant, voyons voir tes prochaines questions:

Les draps étaient blancs unis;

Non, il n'a pas encore de cornes sur la tête;

Pas de réponse vu que la dernière était non;

Non, Heero n'a pas pu profiter du spectacle, le pauvre était dans les vapes;

Donc non, Duo n'a pas pu en profiter;

Non, pas de détails;

Comment il a fait? Mais tu oublie que Quatre a travaillé aux côtés de Duo (version masculine de Dr Quinn) alors il lui a fait THE super points de sutures, lol;

Non, il n'y a pas pensé, mais quand je lui ai proposé, il n'était pas très impatient de manger.

Bon, sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira et un grand merci pour ta review.

**Yumi44 : **Et oui, Trowa et Quatre, c'est reparti pour un tour, mdr. Wufei va bientôt apparaître, mais ne soit pas trop pressé de le voir, parce que ça ne sera pas dans la joie et la bonne humeur… Enfin, pour savoir qui sera le prochain sur sa liste, il va falloir que tu attendes la suite, lol. j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**Angie:** Merci, merci, merci… Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, je suis ravie de constater que ma petite fic te plait autant. Pour la réaction de Treize, je le lâche pas d'info, niark… Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant et encore merci pour ta review.

**echizen D luffy:** Désolé pour mon microchapitre, mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux éè Sinon merci pour ta review.

**Magical Girl Kiki : **Heureuse de voir que tu as aimé ce chapitre spécial Quatre et Trowa. J'espère que tes pauvres ongles ont survécu, mdr, pour savoir si ce chapitre parle de Duo et Heero, tu n'as plu qu'à lire ma puce. Au fait, petite précision, quand Quatre mentionne le fou sanguinaire, il parlait de Wufei. Et comment va réagir Treize? Ca je ne le dit pas, niark, tu le découvriras bien assez tot, et c'est pareil pour la vérité sur la mort du père d'Heero. Merci pour ta petite précision sur Treize, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le chapitre précédent.

**Onarluca: **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**DuoXheero:** Merci pour ta review, la suite arrive maintenant et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 21**

Duo était occupé à laver quelques linges imbibaient de sang au bord de la rivière quand il entendit de léger bruit de pas derrière lui. Duo laissa échapper un soupir, et sans même se retourner, il demanda :

« - Est-ce qu'un jour tu consentiras à m'écouter quand je te dis de rester couché ? »

« - Non. Repars ! »

Blasé à l'entente de cet ordre, il essora tranquillement le linge qu'il nettoyait avant de se relever et de faire face au japonais :

« - Tous les jours, tu me demandes la même chose, et tous les jours, je te réponds la même chose. »

« - Je suis sérieux Duo, tu t'exposes au danger en restant près d'un… » Commença Heero mais il se stoppa brutalement.

« - Près d'un quoi ? Vas-y, continue ta phrase. »

« - Arrête, tu as très bien compris de quoi je parlais. »

« - Non ! Non, je ne comprends pas ! Explique-moi ! »

« - … »

« - Je pense que se serait la moindre des choses non ? Depuis le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontré, je n'ai pas cessé de te défendre, même quand Wufei m'a brutalisé, mais toi, en remerciement, tu n'es pas fichu de me faire confiance. »

« - Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance Duo, c'est juste que… »

« - Que quoi ? »

« - Je n'ai pas envie que tu assiste à ma pendaison ! » Lâcha le japonais d'un ton brusque.

Un silence s'établit entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais à aucun moment ils ne se lâchèrent du regard. Puis enfin, Duo consentit à le briser.

« - Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de me raconter toute l'histoire ? »

Mais Heero resta silencieux et commença à faire demi-tour. Cependant, Duo ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui attrapa violemment le bras, se moquant de réveiller par ce geste brusque les douleurs du japonais.

« - Je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance… laisse-moi t'aider une nouvelle fois. » Supplia le natté.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, le natté se contenta de déposer légèrement ses lèvres sur celle du japonais, un seul contact lèvres contre lèvres, mais qui prouvait l'étendu des sentiments de l'américain.

« - Pour ça. » Murmura-t-il.

« - Tu serais prêt à descendre en enfer rien que pour moi ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Oui. »

« - Je ne peux rien promettre, je n'ai aucun avenir… rester près de moi ne t'apporteras rien de bon. »

« - Je me fiche de l'avenir, ta présence en ce moment me suffit amplement. »

« - Allons à l'intérieur. »

_**/88888888888888888888888888/**_

Bien que Heero voulait enfin avouer les véritables tourmentes de son passé, il essayait de gagner le plus de temps possible. Duo était sur pur, si innocent, si juste… Comment pourrait-il encore tendre la main à un homme comme lui ? Comment pourrait-il encore ressentir une once de sentiment envers un meurtrier comme lui ? Il s'installa sur sa paillasse, et Duo prit place près de lui, mais le japonais n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de se lancer. Ce fut le natté qui débuta alors la conversation, en posant la première question qui le taraudait depuis un moment :

« - Qui était Zechs pour toi ? »

Heero leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda étonné, avant de répondre :

« - C'était mon ancien amant, je l'avais rencontré à Melbourne et le désir que j'ai ressenti pour lui, c'est très vite transformé en amour, mais malheureusement, l'amour que j'ai cru éprouvé pour lui était une erreur, il m'a trahi en se faisant acheter par Wufei… »

« - Encore et toujours Wufei. Est-ce qu'un jour cessera-t-il de te pourchasser ? Et as-tu vraiment tué ton père ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu crois, toi ? »

« - Je ne sais plus quoi penser de cette histoire. Je pense que tu es innocent, mais… Tu ne me dis rien… A tel point que… Je ne sais plus quoi penser. »

Après un léger moment d'hésitation, Heero déclara d'un ton réticent :

« -Je ne l'ai pas tué… Mais Wufei connaît l'assassin, et pour le protéger, il m'accuse à sa place. »

« - Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Wufei Chang protégeant quelqu'un, sa seule personne est plus importante à ses yeux et…. » Duo s'interrompit brusquement en réalisant ses paroles, puis dardant sur le japonais un regard sérieux, il demanda. « C'est lui ? C'est Wufei qui a tué votre père ? »

Heero ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas dénoncer son frère, parce que pour lui, les liens de la famille étaient forts, mais il savait que Duo n'irait pas répéter ses paroles. Il en était certain à présent.

« - J'ai de bonnes raisons de le penser. »

« - Cela expliquerait son acharnement à vouloir te tuer, il a peur que tu te retourne contre lui et que tu le dénonce… Et il préfère éliminer la menace. »

« - Hn. »

« - Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne clame pas ton innocence ? Si tu n'as rien à te reprocher alors la justice ne pourra pas… »

« - Au contraire ! Je n'ai aucune preuve contre le vrai coupable, et Wufei a orchestré les choses de manière à ce que tout m'accuse. Au début, je pensais même que j'étais coupable. »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Ne me demande pas de t'expliquer, c'est un souvenir intolérable. Un jour peut-être… »

« - C'est insensé Heero ! Tu es innocent, alors au lieu de fuir, bat-toi ! »

« - A quoi bon ? »

« - A quoi bon ? A quoi bon ? Mais à rester en vie ! Tu imagines que quand Wufei réussira à mettre la main sur toi, il te tuera ! Il t'enverra à la potence ! »

« - … »

« - Pense à Trowa, à Quatre… à moi… Nous croyons en toi, et je refuse de te voir baisser les bras. » Fit Duo avec une voix désespérée.

Heero le regarda un moment avant de laisser son instinct prendre le dessus et de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Duo. Des lèvres qui l'envoûtaient depuis déjà de nombreux mois suite à leur premier baiser. Le natté répondit passionnément à l'étreinte et bientôt, les mains partirent à la recherche de la peau sous les vêtements, et le désir explosa. Les bouches avides se pressaient avec force l'une contre l'autre alors que Heero l'entraîna sous lui, et les mains prodiguaient des caresses fiévreuses.

« - Je t'aime. » Murmura Duo.

« - Je sais. » Répondit Heero de ravir une nouvelle fois la bouche de son amant, et de le faire sien.

À suivre…


	23. Chapitre 22

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 22**

Quatre rentra dans la chambre silencieusement et regarda en direction du lit. La vision qui s'offrit alors à lui, lui arracha un sourire. Trowa était endormi, complètement emmitouflé dans la couverture, ne laissant dépasser que le haut de son crâne de l'amas de tissu. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le châtain était peut-être quelqu'un de coriace et habitué à vivre en dessous de tout, il restait néanmoins une personne très frileuse. Quatre posa sur la table de nuit le plateau repas qu'il lui avait apporté, et s'approcha de son amant afin de le réveiller.

« - Trowa. » Appela-t-il. « Trowa, réveille-toi. »

Le châtain laissa échapper des paroles incompréhensibles tout en remuant sur le lit avant de se tourner vers l'empêcheur de dormir. Il lui sourit légèrement.

« - Je me suis rendormi ? » Interrogea plus que ne remarqua Trowa.

« - Oui. Tu passes tes journées à dormir ces temps-ci. Tu es sûr que t'as blessure guéri bien ? » S'inquiéta le blond.

« - Mais oui, rassure-toi. Duo m'a très bien recousu et tu t'es bien occupé de ma convalescence. J'essaie juste de rattraper tous ces jours où je n'ai pas dormi. »

« - Je n'aurais pas dû te réveiller si tu es à ce point fatigué. »

« - Non, tu as bien fait, je commence à avoir faim. »

Quatre lui offrit un sourire éclatant, et attrapa le plateau qu'il venait de déposer et le plaça sur les genoux de son amant.

« - De la soupe. » Remarqua Trowa, un brin boudeur.

« - Oui, et tu as un morceau de tarte en dessert. »

« - Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… Nourrissant. Tu veux me mettre au régime ? »

« - Non loin de là, je sais que tu meurs de faim, mais depuis quelques jours tu n'as rien mangé ou presque rien, alors il faut réhabituer ton estomac petit à petit. »

« - Oui mais là… »

« - Pas de caprice monsieur Barton. » Le coupa Quatre d'un air sévère.

« - Tu n'es qu'un sale petit tortionnaire. En fait c'est pour ça que tu as suivi Duo, alors que lui il soigne les blessures, toi tu torture ses patients. »

« - Idiot. »

« - Mais je te pardonne de me martyrisé si tu me donne un baiser. »

« - Si c'est demandé si gentiment. »

Quatre décala légèrement le plateau et se pencha vers son amant pour l'embrasser tout doucement d'abord avant d'approfondir le baiser. Trowa posa une main sur la nuque du blond pour l'empêcher de se retirer et fit prolonger leur étreinte, ce ne fut qu'une exclamation surprise qui les firent se séparer brusquement. Quatre leva la tête pour plonger dans un regard bleu-gris où perler une once de colère et de trahison.

« - Treize… »

L'Allemand lui lança un regard noir avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir. Ne perdant pas de temps et voulant mettre une bonne fois pour toute les choses au clair, Quatre sortit à la suite de son ami et le rattrapa alors qu'il traverser la rue.

« - Treize attendez ! »

Les épaules de ce dernier se contractèrent et il se retourna lentement pour regarder le jeune homme blond qui avançait vers lui. Quatre accusa le regard noir qu'il lui adressa et tenta maladroitement de s'excuser :

« - Je suis désolé que vous ayez assisté à ça Treize. »

« - Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il faut vous excuser. »

« - Je… »

« - Moi qui croyais que vous étiez quelqu'un de fiable, d'honnête, une personne qui ne vous plantez pas de couteau dans le dos, je me suis trompé. Comme quoi il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences ! »

« - Je n'aurais jamais dû jouer ce jeu avec vous, je sais à quel point c'est cruel mais… »

« - Je pensais que vous éprouviez quelque chose pour moi. »

« - C'est vrai, mais je n'arrive pas à vous considérer comme autre chose qu'un ami. »

« - Et lui ? Vous ne le connaissez même pas et vous vous jetez dans ces bras ! Vous n'êtes qu'un inconscient ! »

« - Ce n'est pas vrai, je le… »

« - Vous n'êtes plus rien pour moi, et je regrette le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur vous ! »

« - Ne le prenez pas ainsi Treize, je vous en prie. Même si Tr… John n'avait pas été là, il ne se serait rien passé d'entre entre nous deux. »

« - Ca suffit ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous ! Retournez donc avec votre… patient et laissez-moi en paix. »

Quatre observa l'Allemand s'éloigner à grand pas et ne fit aucun autre geste pour le retenir. Il soupira et regagna lentement la clinique. Trowa l'attendait patiemment dans la chambre, et quand il le vit revenir, il préféra ne pas poser de question et patienta jusqu'à que son amant parle le premier.

« - Tu devrais manger, sinon ce sera froid. »

Le châtain s'exécuta lentement, tandis que le blond s'asseyait sur une chaise près du lit.

« - Il l'a très mal prit. »

« - A ce point ? » Interrogea Trowa.

« - Oui, j'aurais dû lui parler depuis le premier jour où il a commencé à me faire cette sorte de cour, mais je n'avais pas le cran à lui briser le cœur. »

« - Tu aurais mieux fait de lui parler auparavant, c'est maintenant que ça a fait le plus mal. »

« - Je te signale qu'à l'époque nous nous étions séparé, et bien que j'éprouvais encore des sentiments pour toi, je n'avais pas prévu ton retour, donc je n'avais pas prévu notre réconciliation. »

« - A sa place j'aurais réagit pareil… mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais fait preuve d'un tel calme. Je pense que je l'aurais frappé. »

« - Mais lui n'est pas comme toi. »

« - Et c'est pour ça que tu me préfère à lui. Mais tu sais, quand je l'ai vu te parler il y a quelques jours, j'étais près à le tuer, je pense que je l'aurais fait si tu ne serais pas revenu vers moi. »

« - Cesse donc de dire des bêtises et mange. »

« - Ce ne sont pas des bêtises Quatre, je vendrais mon âme au diable pour toi. »

Quatre eut un petit sourire et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis le châtain commença à manger tandis que le blond repartait dans ses pensées. En l'espace de quelques jours, la situation avait largement avancé. Trowa et lui s'était remis ensemble, Treize lui en voulait beaucoup et c'était sans compter sur l'absence de Duo qui faisait s'interroger la population. Monsieur Bertier ne cessait de venir poser des questions à Quatre, et ce dernier ne savait plus quoi inventer pour couvrir son ami. Il espérait que Duo reviendrait bientôt car sinon, la situation empirerait sûrement sans compter que Wufei Chang était resté bizarrement tranquille durant ce dernier mois et le blond le suspectait de manigancer quelque chose contre Heero une nouvelle fois, mais Trowa l'avait rassuré sur ce fait. Mais cette impression ne le quittait pas, quelque chose se préparait, il en était certain.

À suivre…

* * *

Un grand merci collectif pour toute review auquel malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous satisfera et j'attends vos petits commentaires please. 


	24. Chapitre 23

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : 

**_Florinoir:_** Eh oui, bientôt le retour du grand Wufei, et crois-moi, ça va faire mal, lol. Le pauvre, il va se faire détester par beaucoup d'autres lecteurs.

/Wufei/ Sadique…

En tout cas, c'est très méchant de m'imaginer, je cite: pendu par les pieds au-dessus d'un périphérique avec une corde super usée. Fin de citation. Tu vas souffrir Wuffy. Enfin bref, revenons-en à toi Flo, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite de ma fic que je pourrais rebaptiser «_Mille façons de torturer un bisho_» lol.

**_Magical Girl Kiki :_** Mais non, je ne suis pas cruelle avec Treize... C'est seulement que… il n'a pas fait pour Quatre, quel moyen y a-t-il de plus radicale de le comprendre que de les surprendre ensemble? Mais ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il retombera sur ses pieds, lol………… Quant à savoir ce qu'il va faire pour se venger, je ne dirais rien, va falloir attendre encore un peu pour le savoir. Et en ce qui concerne également les retrouvailles du quatuor… ben… va falloir être méga patiente… Sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste.

**_Miss AngelLove :_** Ben non, pleure pas... la suite elle est là, alors sourit et lit, lol. je suis heureuse de voir que tu as aimé ce chapitre et que tu apprécieras autant l'autre. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**_Yumi44 :_** Mais que fais donc Wufei ? Telle est la question mais malheureusement je ne peux pas y répondre sinon, se ne serait plus marrant de lire pour le découvrir, lol. eh oui bingo… Celui-ci est consacré à Heero et Duo, car comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, je fais en sorte un chapitre sur chaque couple une fois sur deux, je trouve que c'est original… sinon, j'espere que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**_DuoXheero:_** Désolé pour ce chapitre court… Pour me faire pardonner hélas ce n'est pas un chapitre plus long, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci pour ta review.

**_Onarluca:_** Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 23**

Un calme sans nom régnait dans la grotte alors que la nuit venait de tomber. S'éveillant doucement, Heero mit quelques temps à reprendre ses esprits, puis tout lui revint en mémoire, les supplications de Duo, ses révélations puis leur étreinte brûlante. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche. Le natté dormait encore profondément à ses côtés, une main posait sur le torse du japonais, l'autre lui servant d'oreiller. Heero fixa encore durant de longues minutes le sommeil paisible de son amant, puis resserrant son étreinte, il lui déposa un léger sur le front.

« - Je te protègerais toujours. Maintenant plus que tout. »

Ce léger murmure eut raison du sommeil de Duo, et remuant doucement, il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Quant il vit son amant penché sur lui, Duo eut un petit sourire et déposa ses lèvres sur celle du japonais pour un baiser rempli d'amour. Puis se détachant de lui, il se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

« - Ne me laisse plus derrière. » Fit alors Duo.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Quand tu partiras à nouveau, ne m'empêche pas de te suivre. »

« - Tu n'as aucun avenir en restant à mes côtés. »

« - Mon avenir c'est toi, Heero. Et peu importe le temps qu'ils nous restent, je veux rester près de toi. »

« - D'accord. »

Et sur un dernier baiser, ils finirent par se lever. Après s'être rhabillé, Duo entreprit de préparer quelque chose à manger, tandis qu'Heero ménagé ses blessures. Ils mangèrent en silence, tout en se lançant des petits sourires tendres, puis au bout d'un moment, Duo déclara :

« - Pourquoi ne reviendrais-tu pas en ville avec moi ? »

« - Je ne… »

« - Oui, je sais que tu ne peux pas te montrer, mais je pourrais te cacher. Tu serais plus en sécurité là-bas qu'ici. »

« - Je n'en sais trop rien. Peut-être que Wufei attend justement que je revienne vers toi. »

« - Je ne pense pas. Il aurait agit bien avant, il n'aurait pas eut la patience d'attendre plus de six mois. »

« - Tu le connais mal. »

« - Heero… Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester plus longtemps absent, mais je ne veux pas t'abandonner ici, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. »

Heero le regarda un moment, puis voyant l'étincelle de détermination briller dans les prunelles violines de son amant, le japonais capitula.

« - De toute façon, cette concession ne m'apportera plus beaucoup d'or maintenant. Après tout, je ne perds rien à revenir à la ville. Trowa y est bien, je me débrouillerais pour que personne ne me voie. »

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

Quatre ferma la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui, il profitait du repos de Trowa pour se rendre à la poste afin de donner de ses nouvelles à ses sœurs. Après avoir subtilement évité le banquier, le blond pénétra dans le bureau de poste. Il salua l'homme qui en était responsable et lui tendit sa lettre, il allait porter une main à sa bourse pour payer le timbre quand son regard tomba par inadvertance sur un portrait ressemblant étrangement à Trowa. Il se figea brusquement et lit la légende.

_« Trowa Barton._

_Complice d'un meurtrier._

_Récompense : 1000 dollars, mort ou vif. »_

Quatre réfléchit rapidement. Jusqu'à maintenant, Trowa n'était recherché par personne, il n'avait jusqu'alors rien à se reprocher. Mais le fait qu'il soit désigné comme complice d'un meurtrier, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : Wufei Chang avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure et avait décidé de faire tomber Trowa qui l'avait souvent aidé. Il sursauta alors violemment, Treize et monsieur Bertier avait vu Trowa, ils savaient qu'il se trouvait à la clinique ! Il paya rapidement la somme de sa course, avant de rejoindre précipitamment la clinique.

« - Trowa ! Trowa ! »

A l'entente des cris de son amant, le châtain apparut sur le seuil de la chambre.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« - Il faut que tu partes, vite ! Je te prépare un bagage, toi, efface toutes les traces de ton passage ! »

« - Quatre ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Ton visage a été mis à prix ! Tu es recherché pour complicité, et quelques personnes ont dû te reconnaître. »

« - Comment ? »

« - Wufei. » Se contenta de dire le blond.

S'activant rapidement, le châtain fut prêt à partir quelques minutes plus tard.

« - Viens avec moi ! »

« - Non, il faut que je reste ici pour sauvegarder les apparences. Quand Duo sera de retour, je te retrouverais. »

« - Ils vont t'arrêter. »

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Trowa. Pars et ne fais pas attention à moi. »

Le châtain allait répliquer mais le blond l'en empêcha d'un baiser passionné. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser, avant que le blond ne se détache définitivement de lui.

« - Tu ne peux pas t'attarder plus longtemps. Quand tout sera terminé, je te jure que je viendrais te rejoindre. »

« - Je t'aime. »

« - Je t'aime aussi Trowa. »

Puis, sur un dernier baiser, le brun sortit discrètement de la clinique et se fondit parmi les ombres. Fébrilement, Quatre se concentra pour reprendre une activité normale et nettoya rapidement la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Trowa. Il ne fut pas étonné quand en fin de journée monsieur Bertier et le shérif pénétrèrent dans la clinique. Quatre leur fit un sourire de bienvenu et fit semblant d'être intrigué par leur venue.

« - Monsieur Bertier, Shérif, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« - Nous venons voir le jeune homme que vous avez soigné ? »

« - Le jeune homme ? »

« - Mon neveu Treize m'a affirmé que cet homme se trouvait ici ! » Fit monsieur Bertier en sortant de sa poche l'avis de recherche au nom de Trowa.

Quatre feignit la surprise et fit mine de lire le papier.

« - Mais il s'agit de monsieur Pons ! » S'écria alors Quatre. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« - Écoutez monsieur Winner, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, alors poussez-vous ! Nous devons le voir ! »

« - Mais il n'est plus ici ! Il était rétabli et il a quitté la clinique hier soir ! »

« - Vous avez laissé partir un suspect ! » Hurla alors le shérif.

« - Mais… Mais je ne savais pas. »

« - Vous soignez souvent des étrangers qui ne sont pas installé en ville ? » Demanda alors suspicieusement le shérif.

« - Il m'a dit qu'il venait de s'installer ici. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas cru. »

« - J'ai l'impression que vous mentez ! Monsieur Kushrénada nous a dit que vous étiez très proche tous les deux ! »

A ces mots, Quatre ne sut que répondre, avec toute cette agitation, il avait oublié que Treize les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser. Impitoyable, le shérif reprit :

« - Vous avez aidé un hors-la-loi ! Vous l'avez soigné, et ensuite vous l'avez aidé à s'enfuir ! »

« - Non, je… »

« - Je vous amène en prison ! Après une nuit là-bas, nous verrons bien si votre version est la même. »

Il passa les menottes à Quatre et le conduit à travers toute la ville jusqu'à la petite prison vide. Le blond fut enfermé dans une toute petite cellule, ne comportant qu'un lit et une fenêtre avec barreau. Le shérif quant à lui, s'assit derrière son bureau et ne fit plus attention à lui. Quatre s'assit sur la banquette et ferma les yeux. Il priait ardemment que Trowa ne se fasse pas prendre, peu importe ce qu'il lui arriverait à lui, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que son amant s'en sorte.

À suivre…


	25. Chapitre 24

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Florinoir :_** Mdr, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews délirantes, alors je te dis un grand merci pour l'avoir envoyé. Sinon, l'histoire avance un peu plus et Wufei ne va pas tarder à faire son entrée en scène, et se faire détester encore plus par les lecteurs, lol, sinon j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_Yumi44 :_** Ouais, pauvre Quatre, il n'a vraiment pas de chance… Merci pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que tu apprécieras la suite.

**_Magical Girl Kiki :_** Non... Elle s'arrange pas du tout, je prends trop de plaisir à les faire souffrir niark niark niark… Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger, enfin, tu commences à me connaître maintenant, lol. Sinon, un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira, un grand merci pour ta review ma puce et bonne lecture.

**_Onarluca :_** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira (t'inquiète pas pour Quatre, il s'en sortira, il est comme les chats, ils retombent toujours sur leurs pattes…)

**_Miss AngelLove : _**Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite de cette histoire, et je suis ravie de voir que le sacrifice de Quatre te plaît, lol.

**_DuoXheero :_** Ne t'en fais pas pour Quatre, il va s'en sortir, mais en tout cas, prie pour le bien-être des couples, ils vont en avoir besoin, niark niark niark. Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire te plait et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec le chapitre qui suit.

**

* * *

**

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 24**

Heero était en train de vérifier que sa selle était bien fixée sur le dos de sa jument quand il sentit deux bras entouré sa taille. Il se retourna et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. Duo répondit au baiser puis se sépara du japonais au bout de quelques minutes.

« - Tout est prêt ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Alors nous pouvons y aller. »

« - Hn. »

Duo siffla Spart, et monta sur Death puis les deux hommes se mirent en route, joyeusement escorté par le loup. Ils chevauchèrent en silence, puis finalement, le natté s'approcha un peu plus près de son amant.

« - tu es sûr de ta décision Hee-chan ? »

« - Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

« - Je ne voudrais pas que tu regrette de m'avoir accompagné à Queenstown. »

« - Duo, nous en avons déjà parlé tout hier et une bonne partie de la nuit, j'ai pris ma décision, je ne la regretterais pas. » Fit Heero d'un ton catégorique.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire le natté, il rapprocha sa monture de celle du brun, et caressa tendrement sa joue puis tournant le visage du japonais vers lui, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser des plus doux tandis que Heero posa une main dans les longs cheveux nattés de son assaillant, tous deux laissant le soin à leurs chevaux respectifs de continuer la route.

« - Je t'aime. » Fit alors le japonais d'une petite voix, en regardant Duo dans les yeux.

Ce dernier sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils avaient passé leur première nuit ensemble, et jamais encore Heero ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais aujourd'hui, il lui avait avoué. Bien que Duo n'ait pas besoin de mot pour voir l'amour que lui portait le japonais, il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre ses trois petits mots de la bouche du brun. Il lui donna un dernier baiser, puis se détacha de lui et reprit les rennes de Death.

Les deux premières heures de route furent un véritable temps de paix pour les deux jeunes hommes, Duo ressentait tellement de plénitude et de sérénité dans son cœur qu'il ne cessait de penser qu'il vivait les plus beaux instants de sa vie. De temps en temps, Heero qui chevauchait devant lui, se retournait pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, et ils échangeaient un sourire plein de tendresse. Bien sûr, tout était trop parfait. Cela ne pouvait pas durer. Heero et Duo auraient dû s'en douter, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était sur ses gardes quand Spart se mit soudainement à gronder. Et avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de comprendre, ils se retrouvèrent soudainement encerclés par quatre hommes, arme au poing, dont Wufei Chang. Les trois autres hommes n'étaient autres que le shérif de Maori Point et ses deux adjoints. Étant sur un chemin longeant un ravin, la fuite était impossible, les seules issues étant devant et derrière eux.

« - Holà messieurs, stoppez vos montures ou nous tirons ! »

« - Que nous voulez-vous ? » Fit Duo.

« - J'ai ordre d'arrêter monsieur Yuy. Nous vous suivons depuis Maori Point. Vous êtes accusés du meurtre d'Odin Lowe, il y a cinq ans. Et je dois vous conduire en prison ou vous y resterez jusqu'à votre jugement. »

« - Voyons Shérif, vous plaisantez !» Fit Heero. « Nous nous connaissons depuis des mois. Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé en liberté si vous me croyez coupable ? »

« - Parce que j'avais besoin d'un témoin capable de vous identifier formellement. C'est chose faite grâce à votre demi-frère ici présent. »

Duo lança un regard menaçant à Wufei, il allait répliquer quelque chose quand un regard d'Heero l'en dissuada, puis d'un signe de tête du japonais, ils mirent pieds à terre.

« - Dites à votre chien de se calmer ! » Fit alors un des seconds du Shérif.

Duo se tourna alors vers son loup qui continuait de grogner de manière menaçante en direction des quatre hommes.

« - Couché Spart. »

Le loup obéit mais ne cessa pas pour autant de grogner et garda un œil sur les méchants, se préparant à bondir sur eux, si ses maîtres étaient blessés.

« - Qui vous prouve que cet homme ne ment pas ? » Dit alors Duo.

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi un homme de son rang mentirait. De plus, Yuy est recherché depuis de nombreuses années, et nous aurions pu l'avoir plus tôt, si son complice ne nous avait pas échappé. »

Duo comprit alors à ses mots que c'était eux qui avaient tiré sur Trowa alors qu'il allait chercher de l'aide pour soigner Heero. Le natté tenta vainement de se calmer, quand Wufei prit alors la parole d'un ton mielleux.

« - Nous devrions en finir rapidement Shérif. »

« - Vous avez raison monsieur Chang. »

Il fit signe à ces hommes de se saisir de Duo et Heero, mais Wufei intervint une dernière fois en lançant un regard mauvais au natté.

« - Si je puis me permettre, Shérif. Monsieur Maxwell n'est qu'une victime de Yuy. Je pense que nous commettrions une erreur en l'arrêtant. Étant donné la fougue que met ce jeune homme pour défendre mon frère, il ne doit pas être au courant de ses actes passés. »

Le Shérif lança un regard légèrement ennuyé en direction du natté, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Wufei intervenait en sa faveur, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas pour accomplir une bonne action, et il espérait ardemment que le Shérif refuse. Ce dernier semblait partagé, Duo était un témoin et un potentiel complice, ne risquait-il pas de faire une bêtise en le relâchant ? Wufei, qui avait prévu l'hésitation du shérif, ajouta :

« - Si cela peut vous rassurer Shérif, je me porte garant pour lui. »

« - Alors dans ce cas, je vous le laisse monsieur Chang. »

Duo sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots, tandis que les deux adjoints se saisissaient du japonais.

« - Heero ! Heero ! »

Duo tenta de s'élancer vers son amant, mais Wufei l'attrapa d'une poigne de fer et le retint, le natté tenta de se débattre, mais le Chinois était bien trop fort pour lui. Ce fut cet instant que choisit Spart pour attaquer, il se redressa d'un bon, mais apparemment, Wufei avait également prévu ce contretemps et prenant son pistolet en main, il tira une balle en direction du loup qui retomba lourdement à terre avec un gémissement de douleur.

« - Spart ! Non ! »

Mais le sort du loup ne sembla intéressé personne, et bientôt, le Shérif et ses adjoints disparurent avec Heero, alors que Duo restait seul avec Wufei. Ce dernier s'assura que les représentants de l'ordre furent hors de vue et de portée de voix pour relâcher le natté et le jeter sans ménagement à terre.

« - Espèce de lâche ! Assassin ! » Hurla Duo.

Mais les insultes du natté semblèrent amusés Wufei, et ce dernier leva son arme en direction de Duo. Ce dernier se retint de se jeter sur le Chinois étant donné qu'il était menacé par lui, mais ses yeux, eux, était le reflet de la haine qu'il lui vouait.

« - Pourquoi ne pas me faire arrêter ? » Demanda alors Duo.

« - Parce que connaissant la stupidité de mon demi-frère, je pense qu'il a dû te raconter toute l'histoire. Et vu ta réaction, mes soupçons sont fondés. »

« - Vous n'êtes qu'un meurtrier ! Heero va payer pour un crime que vous avez commis ! » Hurla Duo hors de lui.

« - C'est vrai, mais cela ne me touche pas plus que ça. » Fit Wufei avec un sourire cruel. « Tu comprendras alors que je ne peux pas te laisser en vie plus longtemps ! »

« - Vous comptez rajouter un crime de plus à votre palmarès ? »

« - Ne me parle pas avec autant de mépris, je t'ai donné une chance que tu as refusé, et sache que je ne me montre jamais clément une seconde fois. De toute façon, Barton est lui aussi recherché, cela sera facile de le rendre coupable de ton meurtre. »

« - Je croyais que vous vouliez tuer Heero de vous-même. »

« - C'est vrai, mais je me rendais compte que plus je laissais traîner l'affaire, et plus le dossier risquait d'être rouvert. Je ne pouvais pas permettre que l'enquête soit reprise. Alors j'ai cessé toute actions à votre encontre et je me suis retiré en Angleterre durant quelques mois, puis ensuite je me suis rendu à Maori Point, j'ai payé trois hommes pour qu'ils agressent Heero, et j'ai ensuite attendu que Barton se mette en route pour te rejoindre et je lui ai tendu un piège, mais il s'en est tiré. »

« - Vous avez tiré délibérément sur Trowa. »

« - Ce n'est pas moi qui aie tiré, mais le Shérif. Ils ont tellement peu d'action dans le coin, qu'il a été très facile de se servir d'eux. »

« - Manipulateur jusqu'au bout. » Cracha Duo.

Wufei lui répondit par un sourire charmant, comme si le natté venait de lui adresser un compliment.

« - Je pensais que mon plan avait une nouvelle fois loupé, mais tu es arrivé, et cela me donnait une seconde chance. J'avais échoué avec Barton, mais je réussirais avec toi. Je me doutais que le fait de t'arrêter à la place de mon demi-frère le sortirait de sa tanière. Mais tu m'as facilité les choses en le faisant sortir de toi-même. »

Duo serra les mâchoires à cette révélation. C'était de sa faute si Heero était maintenant en prison, et il avait de très forte chance pour qu'il aille directement à la potence. Il baissa la tête de résignation, et Wufei braqua son arme sur lui.

« - Maintenant que tu en sais plus, je dois t'éliminer, mais rassure-toi, Heero te rejoindras très bientôt. »

Puis il tira trois balles en direction du natté. Seule deux balles l'atteignirent, l'une à l'épaule et l'autre dans les côtes. Wufei allait lui retirer dessus, mais son chargeur était vide, il le rechargea rapidement, mais Duo en profita pour se diriger vers le bord du ravin et avant que Wufei ait pu l'empêcher, il se laissa tomber. Il se précipita pour voir le natté dévaler la côte, roulé en boule pour atterrir brutalement en contre-bas. Wufei leva à nouveau son arme nouvellement rechargée et s'apprêta à tirer une rafale quand il se reçut un violent coup de sabot dans le dos. Sous la violence du coup, il tomba à terre, à deux centimètres du ravin et son arme lui échappa. Il se releva prestement pour faire face à l'étalon noir du natté qui fit aussitôt volte-face et parti au galop. Wufei lança un regard noir au corps du natté en contre-bas, et bien qu'il soit encore en vie, sa chute avait sûrement dû aggraver ses blessures et avec le froid, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne meure.

**_/8888888888888888888888888/_**

Quelque chose de chaud et de visqueux coulait sur son front et inondait ses tempes, était-ce du sang ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas mal à la tête, c'était ses jambes qui le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Était-elles cassées ? Duo ne savait plus, n'arrivait plus à bouger, ni à penser. Bientôt, un brouillard se forma devant ses pupilles et il ne distingua plus rien autour de lui, ne sentit plus rien, n'entendit plus rien. Et le noir l'envahit.

À suivre…


	26. Chapitre 25

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Yumi44 :** Hé hé hé, j'espère que ma manière de le faire sortir de sa prison te plaira, en attendant, je te dis merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.

**Florinoir:** Mais non, je te rassure tout de suite, Heero il est pas méchant (regard innocent de Shali) même si c'est un connard dans «heureux événement» lol, sinon pour Spart……………… euh…. Ben tu verras par toi-même et j'espère que tu me feras pas la même tête que celle que tu as fait à Wuffy, le pauvre, il en tremble encore de peur, mdr. Sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ta review, et je e souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Onarluca:** Ben oui, chacun son tour, lol. Sinon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, et merci pour ta review.

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami :** Et oui, je les aime vraiment beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, mdr. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

**Tchaye :** Ben faut pas tuer Wufei, sinon, je pourrais jamais finir la fin de cette histoire…. Snif…. Mais t'en fait pas, je le ferais payer pour ça, lol. Sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**DuoXheero:** Ravie de voir que tu as adoré, je ne te dirais pas si Duo va mourir, je préfère garder le secret, mais promet-moi de ne pas tuer Wufei… J'en ai encore besoin, lol. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Magical Girl Kiki :** Et oui, et quel retournement... je suis assez fière de celui-là… Et Wufei a fait une superbe entrée aussi, mouahahahahahahahahah…. Quant à ce qui va arriver à Quatre, tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre, en ce qui concerne Duo, je ne dis rien, et pour Spart…… Enfin, tu verras… En tout cas, tu as raison, Duo aura une séquelle suite à sa chute, mais elle sera minime mais aussi très troublante, à toi de lire pour savoir de quoi je parle, sinon, merci pour ta review et j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira toujours autant.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 25**

Quatre était assis à même le sol de la cellule miteuse du bureau du Shérif. Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'il était enfermé là-dedans et personne ne voulait croire en sa version des faits et tous les hommes du campement étaient mobilisés pour partir à la recherche de Trowa, et Quatre priait intensément pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas. L'irruption du Shérif le tira de ses pensées, et effaré, il vit qu'il lui ouvrait la porte de la cellule.

« - Vous pouvez sortir monsieur Winner. »

Quatre le regarda avec étonnement, puis se relevant, il fit un pas hors de la cellule.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Quelqu'un a payé votre caution, et puis de toute façon, nous n'avons aucune preuve du fait que vous mentez, alors nous ne pouvons pas vous garder plus longtemps ici. »

Quatre resta pensif un long moment, qui avait bien pu payer sa caution ? Et surtout dans quel but ? Il allait sortir quand le Shérif le rappela une dernière fois.

« - Barton peut toujours courir dans la nature, mais j'ai reçu un télégramme de Maori Point, et Yuy a été enfin arrêté. Barton ne tardera pas à le rejoindre en cellule. »

Le blond tenta vainement de masquer son étonnement et s'empressa de sortir du bureau du Shérif. Heero avait été arrêté ? Mais alors, où était passé Duo ? Le Shérif n'avait pas fait référence à Duo, hors, normalement si le natté s'était trouvé avec lui, les autorités auraient dû en parler. Alors qu'il sortait dans la rue, une voix l'interpella alors.

« - Quatre ! »

L'interpellé se retourna et il vit Treize Kushrénada arriver. Ce dernier se planta devant lui avec un air légèrement gêné.

« - Je vois que le Shérif a enfin consenti à vous laisser sortir. »

« - Oui, quelqu'un à payer ma caution. »

« - Je sais, c'est moi qui l'aie fait. »

« - Vous ? Mais… Pourquoi ? »

Treize détourna les yeux du blond avant de déclarer :

« - C'est moi qui ais dit au Shérif que Barton était chez vous. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Je ne pensais pas qu'ils vous arrêteraient à sa place ! Je sais que j'ai agis bêtement, mais j'étais tellement aveuglé par la jalousie que… Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. »

Quatre regarda longuement Treize en silence. Il avait l'air extrêmement sincère dans ces paroles et son attitude.

« - Je pense que vous en vouloir ne serait pas utile, je pense que vous vous sentez assez coupable pour cela. »

« - Vous êtes quelqu'un de très généreux, Quatre. »

« - Je sais. »

Puis le blond passa son chemin et marcha d'un pas vif vers la clinique. Si les dires du shérif étaient exacts, il devait absolument se rendre à Maori Point afin de tenter de parler à Heero. Cependant, Treize lui emboîta le chemin.

« - Écoutez, si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Quatre, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. »

« - Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Treize, je quitte la ville. »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Un de mes amis s'est fait injustement arrêter et je dois aller le voir au plus vite. »

« - Vous parlez de l'homme que l'on a arrêté à Maori Point ? Le meurtrier ? »

Quatre ne prit pas la peine de répondre, Treize n'avait pas à connaître les détails de cette affaire. Il entra dans la clinique afin de récupérer quelques affaires médicales qui pourraient peut-être s'avérer utile, comme des bandages, des baumes et autres. Il commença à rassembler ses affaires quand la voix de Treize s'éleva à nouveau.

« - Laissez-moi venir avec vous. »

Quatre interrompit tout geste et se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air déterminé. Le blond secoua la tête.

« - Non, c'est à moi de régler cette affaire. »

« - J'ai une dette envers vous, Quatre. Je veux la payer en vous aidant. »

« - Vous l'avez déjà suffisamment payé en versant l'argent nécessaire à ma caution, Treize. »

Mais l'homme nia de la tête d'un air buté.

« - Ce n'est pas une dette que j'ai payé, je n'ai fait que réparer une bévue. C'est différent. »

« - Pas pour moi. »

« - Mais pour moi, ça l'est. S'il vous plaît Quatre, accepté mon aide. »

Quatre le regarda une dernière fois avant de céder face aux yeux suppliants que lui adressait Treize.

« - Très bien, allez préparer vos affaires, ne prenez que le strict nécessaire, nous devons voyager léger. Nous nous retrouverons ici dans une heure, cela vous laissera le temps de vous expliquer auprès de votre oncle. »

« - Entendu, à tout à l'heure. »

Puis le châtain sortit rapidement de l'établissement, laissant un Quatre pensif qui se demandait s'il venait de faire le bon choix.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

Quand ils arrivèrent à Maori Point, presque deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Le campement qui servait de vile était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus minable. Comme à Queenstown, plusieurs maisons avaient été construites, il y avait également un poste de télégraphe, une banque, une prison et un hôtel qui faisait également office de saloon, et de toute évidence, les pionniers dépensé tout leur or dans le dernier établissement, en jeux ou en boissons. Après leur longue route, les deux hommes étaient courbaturés et fatigués, mais Quatre se dirigea directement vers la prison, et Treize ne put que le suivre, mais avant même d'avoir pu entrer dans l'établissement, les deux adjoints du shérif leur barrèrent l'accès.

« - Personne ne doit entrer là-dedans, un dangereux criminel est retenu prisonnier ici. »

« - C'est pour cela que je suis ici. Je veux le voir. » Fit Quatre en tentant de passer.

« - Aucune visite. À moins que vous soyez un proche ? » Demanda l'un des deux adjoints en regardant Quatre de façon suspicieuse. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Quatre hésita un moment, il allait dire quelque chose quand Treize le prit de cour, il s'avança vers les deux adjoints :

« - Je suis Treize Kushrénada, avocat de votre prisonnier. Je désire m'entretenir avec lui avant le jugement. »

Ils le regardèrent d'un air étonné.

« - Et lui ? » Demanda l'un d'eux en désignant Quatre.

« - Mon stagiaire, monsieur Trente, c'est encore un novice alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir excuser son comportement un peu emporté. »

« - Oh, mais bien sûr monsieur. »

Puis ils s'effacèrent pour les laisser entrer, et l'un d'eux les escorta vers une des cellules du fond. Il tapa sur les barreaux avec un gourdin.

« - Réveille-toi Yuy, t'as la visite de mon avocat. »

Heero releva la tête avec étonnement en entendant ces mots et regarda Treize avec méfiance.

« - Je n'ai pas… »

Mais il s'interrompit en remarquant la présence de Quatre aux côtés de l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se leva et s'approcha. Il y eut un petit moment de silence gêné avant que Treize ne se tourne vers l'adjoint, qui était toujours présent.

« - Si vous permettez, ceci est une conversation privée entre mon client et moi-même. »

« - Oh oui, tout à fait. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, criez. »

Treize hocha la tête, et une fois que l'homme se fut éloigné, Quatre s'approcha des barreaux.

« - Quatre. »

« - Comment vas-tu Heero ? »

« - Je vais bien. Je t'en prie Quatre, dis-moi que tu as des nouvelles de Duo ? » Demanda le japonais d'une voix presque désespérée.

Quatre baissa alors tristement la tête.

« - Je pensais que je le trouverais avec toi. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« - Wufei a décidé de faire appelle à la justice, il commençait à en avoir assez que l'affaire lui échappe des mains. Ils nous sont tombés dessus alors que nous nous apprêtions à vous rejoindre. Wufei a demandé au shérif de ne pas arrêter Duo, qu'il le prendrait en charge et il lui a obéit. Quatre, Duo est resté seul avec Wufei, j'ignore ce qu'il lui a fait. »

« - Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle. Trowa est également recherché pour complicité de meurtre. »

Heero parut choqué, puis il baissa la tête d'un air coupable.

« - C'est de ma faute. » Murmura-t-il.

« - Non, ne dis pas ça. »

« - Pourtant, c'est la vérité. J'ai entraîné Trowa avec moi, puis ensuite Duo… Quatre, va-t-en tant que tu le peux, car Wufei a l'air décidé à se débarrasser de tous ceux qui me soutiennent. »

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, le plus important c'est toi. Nous devons absolument de faire sortir d'ici. »

Heero eut alors un rire ironique, sans joie.

« - Je suis accusé de meurtre Quatre, je ne m'en sortirais pas. Dans quelques jours, on me jugera coupable et j'irais droit à la potence. »

« - Mais tu es innocent. »

« - Ils me croient tous coupable. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. De toute évidence, Heero ne semblait pas vouloir se battre, et seul Quatre ne pourrait pas y arriver. Ce fut alors que Treize se permit d'intervenir pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

« - Faites rouvrir le dossier. Le juge sera obligé de revoir les preuves une par une avec les autres jurés. Cela prendra plusieurs jours, et ce Wufei n'y pourra rien. »

« - Oui, cela nous ferait gagner du temps. » Fit Quatre.

« - Du temps pour quoi ? » Demanda Heero d'une voix las.

« - Pour trouver d'autres preuves. Ou des témoins. Ton père vivait dans un gigantesque manoir, alors il y a forcément un domestique qui a dû voir ou entendre quelque chose. Nous nous rendrons en Angleterre et nous les interrogerons. »

« - Tu perds ton temps pour rien Quatre. »

« - Je t'en prie Heero, bats-toi pour ta vie ! » S'écria alors le blond.

Le japonais lui lança un regarda indescriptible, avant de déclarer d'une voix triste :

« - A quoi bon continuer à me battre si Duo est mort ? »

« - Il n'est pas mort ! Tant que je ne verrais pas son cadavre de mes propres yeux, je refuserais de croire qu'il est mort ! »

« - Alors, tu es bien le seul. »

« - Et tu crois que Duo aurait voulu que tu te laisse abattre de la sorte ? Il souhaitait ta liberté autant que Trowa ou moi, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant. Pas tant qu'il y aura encore de l'espoir. »

Le petit discours de Quatre sembla avoir fait un certain effet sur Heero, mais cela ne dura qu'un court laps de temps.

« - Le temps que tu te rendes en Angleterre, que tu retrouves les domestique et que tu reviennes, je serais déjà depuis longtemps jugé. C'est trop tard. De toute façon, Wufei à acheter le silence de tout le monde grâce à son argent et ses menaces. »

« - Tu ne connaîtrais pas une personne qui pourrait nous aider ? Quelqu'un qui aurait un lien avec Wufei ? »

Heero détourna un instant le regard, et Quatre sut à cette réaction, que ce quelqu'un existait bien.

« - Qui est-ce Heero ? »

« - … »

« - Heero, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les protecteurs ! »

« - Zechs. » Murmura le japonais.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Mon ancien amant, Zechs Merquize. »

Quatre fronça les sourcils, et réfléchit un instant.

« - Celui que tu as quitté à Melbourne ? Tu es fou Heero, il me faudra une semaine entière rien que pour me rendre là-bas ! »

Mais Heero secoua la tête, contredisant l'information.

« - Quand j'ai quitté le campement de Green Mountain, je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendu dans ma concession, j'ai fait un grand détour par la capitale et c'est là-bas que j'ai su que cela faisait trois mois qu'il s'était installé à Auckland »

« - Tu penses qu'il pourrait nous être utile ? »

Heero se détourna de son ami pour fixer un point dans le vide et raconta d'une voix vide d'émotion.

« - La dernière nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, celle où Wufei est arrivé, il m'a avoué quelques minutes avant qu'il avait rencontré mon demi-frère et que grâce à l'alcool, il avait réussi à lui soutirer des informations sur notre père. Zechs n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, mais il ne rechignerait pas devant d'aussi belles opportunités, il a soutiré beaucoup d'argent à Wufei, et le fait qu'il accepte de me trahir lui a permit de rester en vie. »

« - Mais c'est génial Heero, si ce Zechs accepte de témoigner pour toi, tu seras acquitter. »

« - Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Quatre, Zechs acceptera de t'aider qu'à une seule condition, que tu le payes. »

Mais le blond rejeta cet élément sans s'en soucier.

« - J'en fais mon affaire, je le ferais changer d'avis. Maintenant, écoute-moi bien Heero, quand tu seras présenté devant le juge, tu demanderas à ce que le dossier soit rouvert, tu entends ? »

« - Hn. »

« - Je compte sur toi. Pendant ce temps, nous, nous partons pour Auckland, et nous ramènerons Zechs ici, je te le jure. »

« - Et Trowa et Duo ? » demanda le japonais d'un air grave.

« - Ils vont bien ! » Fit Quatre ne posant une main sur son cœur. « Je le sens ici, qu'ils vont bien. »

« - Puisse Dieu entendre tes paroles. »

Quatre lui fit un dernier sourire encourageant, puis il sortit de la prison, suivit de Treize. Ils ne devaient perdre aucune minutes, et se mettre en route pour Auckland sur-le-champ.

_**/88888888888888888888888888888/**_

Le vieux Jacob se rendait dans sa petite maison perdue dans les bois après avoir déposé à la banque de Maori Point un petit peu d'or. La nuit commençait à se rafraîchir, et il lui tardait d'arriver. Soudain, il stoppa sa carriole et fixa d'un air incrédule le bord du ravin. Prenant son fusil en main, il sauta à terre et se dirigea vers l'objet de son arrêt. Un tas de fourrure blanche et grise gisait à terre, et le vieil homme se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un animal, mais lequel ? Il chargea son arme et le pointa vers la bête, prêt à tirer au moindre mouvement brusque tandis qu'il s'approcha. Du bout de sa botte, il tata ce qui semblait être un chien, mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. Il abaissa le fusil et s'agenouilla, retournant la pauvre bête, il remarqua alors qu'il s'était presque vidait de son sang, quelqu'un lui avait tiré dessus.

« - Pauv' bête. » Murmura le vieil homme.

Puis soudain il sursauta, il venait seulement de remarquer que l'animal n'était pas un chien, mais… un loup ! Que faisait un loup ici ? Jacob secoua la tête et laissa retomber le cadavre du loup, il se releva et aller retourner vers sa carriole quant une forme noire attira son attention au fond du ravin, il plissa les yeux, sa vue n'étant pas très bonne à son âge et distingua une forme humaine.

« - Oh, foutu de Dieu ! »

Puis prudemment, prenant garde à ne pas glisser, il entreprit de descendre le ravin et s'approcha du corps, à ses vêtements, il s'agissait d'un homme. Il le retourna doucement, faisant attention à sa tête il remarqua plusieurs blessure, sûrement faites par balles et il tira un couteau de sa botte. Il mit la lame sous le nez du jeune homme et vit qu'elle se couvrait légèrement de buée.

« - Tiens bon p'tit gars, j'vais t'ramener à la maison ! »

Et s'armant d'une couverture et d'une corde, il entreprit vaillamment de remonter le corps du jeune homme en haut du ravin avant de reprendre sa route après avoir également chargé à l'arrière du chariot le corps du loup.

À suivre..


	27. Chapitre 26

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

Florinoir : Moi ? J'ai tué Spart ? J'en sais rien….. Faut voir dans les prochains chapitres, lol. Sinon, je suis ravie que tu aimes bien Treize, j'avais pas envie d'en faire quelqu'un de jaloux et de mesquin, alors je l'ai fait se repentir, lol. Bon, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Tchaye : Salut et merci d'avoir aimé ce chapitre. J'espère que tu apprécieras autant celui-là. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.

DuoxHeero: Duo est-il vivant? Est-il mort? A suivre dans les prochains chapitre…. Mais crois-moi, tu as raison de t'inquiéter pour lui, niark. Sinon, merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Onarluca: Oui c'est vrai, tout devrait aller pour le meilleur des mondes, mais ne sous-estime pas mon sadisme, mwouahahahahahhaahahahahahahahahahahah….. Ahem….. Bref, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Magical Girl Kiki : Et oui, mon petit Treize, n'est-il pas mignon ainsi? C'est un angelot ce mec, lol. Sinon, c'est vrai que le timing sera serré, mais je ne dirais rien là-dessus. Quant à Trowa…. On va bientôt le voir mais va falloir patienter….. Et Duo….. Duo a quitté l'histoire. Bref, je te laisse lire tranquillement et j'espère que tu aimeras.

Melaina : Alors, je te rassure tout de suite, cette fic est updaté toute les semaines, donc tu auras que 7 jours à attendre, lol. Sinon, merci pour ta review et je suis très contente de savoir que tu adores mon histoire.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 26**

Heero était étendu tranquillement sur sa banquette, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Quatre et son ami étaient partis pour Auckland, mais le japonais n'avait que très peu d'espoir face à cette entreprise, mais entendant, il avait fait comme le blond lui avait conseillé et avait redemandé la réouverture du dossier. Le juge s'était montré sceptique quant à cette demande mais n'avait pu la refuser.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand l'arrivée du gardien l'en fit sortir brutalement.

« - Yuy, t'as de la visite ! »

Et le japonais fut extrêmement étonné de voir son demi-frère apparaître, habillé aussi élégamment que d'habitude, et avec un sourire de pure satisfaction sur les lèvres. En le voyant, Heero ne bougea pas, resta flegmatique et reprit son observation du plafond, tout en lâchant d'un ton ironique :

« - Je savais bien que tu ne résisterais pas à l'envie de venir me voir ! »

Wufei eut un petit reniflement méprisant, mais ne répondit pas et se tourna vers le gardien.

« - Pouvez-vous m'ouvrir la porte, je vous prie ? Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec mon frère. J'aimerais faire la paix avec lui et lui accorder mon pardon. »

Le ton employé était parfait, légèrement rauque avec quelques petits sanglots dans la voix qui arracha un rire moqueur au japonais. Cependant, le gardien y crut.

« - Bien sûr Milord, mais je vais devoir lui passer les menottes. » Puis se tournant vers le prisonnier. « Approche Yuy. »

Heero se leva de sa banquette et s'approcha des barreaux pour que le gardien lui passe les menottes. Puis il repartit s'asseoir sur son lit de fortune tandis que Wufei pénétrait dans la cellule. Ils attendirent que le gardien se soit éloigné de quelques mètres avant de commencer à parler.

« - Milord ? » Répéta Heero, ironique.

« - Maintenant que tu es hors d'état de nuire et bientôt mort, j'ai décidé de reprendre le titre de mon père. »

« -… »

Wufei regarda autour de lui d'un air contrarié.

« - Je pensais que tu croupirais dans un cachot sombre, sans fenêtre. À croire qu'ils ont vraiment pitié des meurtriers dans cette région. »

« - Pourquoi t'es venu ? »

« - Et bien figure-toi, que ce matin en allant déposer mon dossier contre toi chez le juge, ce dernier m'a apprit que tu avais demandé une réouverture du dossier. »

« … »

« - Laisse-moi te dire que ta petite entreprise ne te servira qu'à te garder en vie que pour un petit moment ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas, je te mènerais à la potence ! »

« - Tant mieux pour toi. Je suppose qu'après tu repartiras en Angleterre ? »

« - En effet. »

Wufei se sentit un instant mal à l'aise. Il était venu ici pour provoquer son demi-frère, mais celui-ci affichait une indifférence déconcertante. Il décida de changer de tactique et de frapper là ou ça faisait le plus mal.

« - Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne repartirais pas tant que tu ne te balanceras pas au bout d'une corde. Surtout que ton ami Barton ne sera pas là pour te réconforter… »

« - C'est toi qui es à l'origine de sa mise à prix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui, il fallait que je me débarrasse de lui, et j'ai trouvé un moyen parfait pour y parvenir. Et il en est de même pour Maxwell. »

Wufei eut alors la satisfaction de voir les traits d'Heero se contracter. Le chinois se mit alors à jubiler.

« - Tu l'as tué ? » Demanda alors le japonais d'une voix blessée.

« - Disons qu'il a fait une chute accidentelle dans un ravin. »

Heero le dévisagea alors de stupeur. Alors ainsi Duo était bel et bien mort ? Tué par Wufei… Et il n'avait rien put faire… Son demi-frère était un monstre près à tout pour atteindre son but, même à tuer ses proches. D'une voix légèrement étranglée, il murmura :

« - C'est toi qui as tué notre père ? Comment t'y es-tu pris ? »

Wufei lança un regard soupçonneux à son frère, puis s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls, il s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

« - Après tout, je peux bien te confier mon petit secret étant donné que tu vas mourir. Tu te souviens de ta fiancée à l'époque ? Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? »

« - Relena. »

« - Oui, c'est ça. Elle me plaisait beaucoup et j'avais réussi à la séduire. » Voyant la grimace de dégoût du japonais, Wufei rajouta avec un petit sourire. « J'ai toujours trouvé un plaisir sournois à te prendre les personnes auquel tu tiens. »

« - Viens-en aux faits ! »

« - Quand Père l'a su, il est entré dans une colère noire. Après tout, tu étais son préféré et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir pitié du pauvre bâtard que tu étais ! Il a alors décidé de me déshériter, moi, son propre fils ! »

« … »

« - Tu t'imagines bien sûr, que je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Alors j'ai orchestré tout un petit scénario. Je savais que tout les mercredis, tu venais lui rendre visite et j'ai alors versé du somnifère dans la bouteille d'alcool que Pagan vous avez apporté. »

« - Pagan ? »

« - Il a été très facile a acheté, son maigre petit salaire de domestique ne réussissait plus à le faire vivre. Je l'ai convaincu de m'aider en échange d'une somme très confortable. »

« - Tu es ignoble. »

« - Que veux-tu ? C'est dans ma nature. Pour en revenir à mon histoire, une fois que Pagan vous avez apporté la bouteille, j'ai attendu un petit moment que la drogue agisse et je suis entré dans le bureau. Comme prévu, vous étiez endormi, toi sur le canapé et Père derrière son bureau. Je n'avais plus qu'à le poignarder plusieurs fois et te mettre un peu de sang sur toi et le poignard dans ta main, et j'ai refermé le bureau à clé avec un double que j'avais réussi à me procurer. Et quand la police à découvert que tu étais seul, enfermé dans un bureau avec un cadavre, elle n'a pas mit longtemps à t'accuser, malheureusement tu as réussi à t'enfuir. »

« - Et tu as donc décider de consacrer toute ton énergie à me tuer avant que la vérité ne soit découverte. »

« - Exactement. Mais dans quelques jours, tu emporteras ce secret dans ta tombe, et je n'aurais plus rien à craindre, et il ne me restera plus qu'à me débarrasser de Winner et de Barton. »

« - Tu es fou Wufei ! Ne les touche pas ! »

Wufei sourit narquoisement.

« - Mais mon cher frère, tu n'es pas en mesure de m'en empêcher. »

Il se leva et héla le gardien pour qu'il puisse venir l'ouvrir. Ce dernier s'exécuta mais avant de sortir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers son frère et lui dit :

« - Au fait, quand tu croiseras Maxwell dans la mort, tu le salueras de ma part. »

Et il sortit avec un petit rire de gorge tandis que Heero restait figé de fureur alors qu'il réalisait qu'il serait pendu à la place de son frère et il n'y pouvait rien. Car aucun tribunal n'écouterait ses protestations d'innocence. Mais de toute façon, à quoi bon lutter puisque Duo était mort ? Sans lui, Heero n'avait plus envie de vivre. La mort le soulagerait de sa douleur.

À suivre…


	28. Chapitre 27

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 27**

Quand ils atteignirent Auckland, les premières lueurs de l'aube se levaient, et ils avaient chevauché de longues heures sans dormir.

« - Comment allons-nous retrouver ce Zechs Merquize ? » Demanda alors Treize.

« - Je l'ignore. Auckland est une grande ville, il peut être n'importe ou. »

« - D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est quelqu'un de très libertin, non ? »

« - Oui, Heero ne nous a jamais vraiment parlé de lui, mais je sais que la seule activité de Zechs est celle de trouver un beau et riche amant. »

« - Donc nous aurons de grande chance de le trouver dans des clubs fréquentait par des nobles. »

« - Sûrement. » Fit le blond d'un air las.

Treize le regarda du coin de l'œil et remarqua l'intense fatigue sur les traits du blond.

« - Le mieux pour le moment, serait qu'on se repose un peu. »

« - Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. »

« - Je sais, mais nous n'entrerons jamais dans les clubs privés si nous avons l'air de bandit de grand chemin. »

« - Et de toute façon Treize, nous ne sommes pas des nobles, nous ne rentrerons jamais là-dedans. »

« - Parle pour toi, tu oubli que je suis issu d'une famille de renom, et mon nom me permet de rentrer dans certains clubs. »

Quatre lui jeta un regard étonné.

« - Je… Je ne savais pas. »

« - Le privilège d'être issue d'une famille de banquier, c'est que tu te fais rapidement un nom. » Fit Treize, ironique.

Quatre eut un sourire quelque peu ironique aussi, et suivant docilement Treize, ils mirent pied à terre devant un bâtiment assez coquet.

« - Bienvenu à l'hôtel Tampton, messieurs. »

Quatre et Treize venait de pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée d'un des hôtels de Auckland, ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Zechs, mais d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de se reposer un petit moment après leur longue chevauchée.

« - Bonjour. » Fit Quatre avec un grand sourire. « On voudrait deux chambres s'il vous plait. »

« - Vous comptez rester longtemps ? » Demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir.

« - Quelques jours. Mais nous avons de quoi payer si cela peut vous rassurer. »

« - Vous comprendrez qu'en tant qu'étranger, je vous demanderais de payer vos frais maintenant. »

« - Bien sur. »

Quatre sortit alors de sa sacoche une petite liasse de billet.

« - Tenez, cela devrez être suffisant. »

L'homme échangea les billets contre deux clés.

« - Vous avez la 23 et 25, bon séjour messieurs. »

Quatre se saisit des clés et avec Treize, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres.

« - On se rejoint dans deux heures dans le hall de l'hôtel, d'accord ? » Questionna Quatre en s'arrêtant devant le numéro 23.

« - Entendu, à tout à l'heure. » Fit Treize en continuant son chemin.

Le blond entrant dans sa chambre avec un soupir. Il laissa tomber son maigre sac de voyage à terre et alla s'écrouler sur son lit. Il repassa en mémoire tous les derniers évènements, et il espéra du plus profond de son cœur que tout soit bientôt fini. Il ignorait où se trouvait Trowa et Duo, il ignorait s'ils étaient encore en liberté ou en vie… Et ces inquiétudes le fatiguaient beaucoup trop, et il regrettait le temps insouciant qu'il avait passé à Green Mountain avec Trowa, Heero et Duo avant que Wufei ne devienne vraiment une menace. Il étouffa un dernier soupir, et ferma les yeux pour deux heures de sommeil qu'il espérait réparateur.

Ce furent quelques coups frappés à sa porte qui le réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ce fut avec un air effaré que Quatre remarqua que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Sautant pratiquement du lit, il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« - Vous auriez dû me réveiller beaucoup plus tôt. » Fit alors le blond d'un air réprobateur alors que Treize pénétrait dans la chambre.

« - JE suis désolé, mais nous avions besoin de sommeil, vous plus que moi. Puis, je viens à peine de me réveiller également. »

Quatre jeta un regard soupçonneux à la tenue et à la coiffure impeccable de son ami. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller.

« - Ce n'est pas une raison, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour retrouver ce Zechs Merquize, et dormir n'est pas une priorité. » Répliqua Quatre d'un air buté.

« - Je le conçois tout à fait, mais je pense que nous aurons plus de chance de le trouver la nuit, plutôt que le jour. Profitons plutôt de cette après-midi pour nous donner un air plus distingué. »

« - Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Treize eut un petit sourire.

« - Jamais nous ne pourrons mettre un pied dans un club privé si nous sommes habillés ainsi. » Fit-il en désignant ses vêtements de voyage. « - Il nous faut des costumes. »

« - Vous êtes fous ? Croyez-vous que j'ai l'argent et l'esprit à faire les magasins ? »

« - Il vous faudra l'avoir alors, parce que c'est nécessaire. »

Quatre soupira profondément, il savait que Treize avait raison, mais ils ne disposaient que peu de temps pour réussir à trouver Zechs et le convaincre de parler.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je payerais les vêtements. » Fit alors la voix de Treize.

« - Hors de question. » S'exclama Quatre.

« - Je vous dois bien ça. »

« - Au contraire, Treize, vous ne me devez plus rien du tout à présent. »

« - Soit, mais je payerais quand même nos achats, et ne discutez pas. Maintenant préparez-vous, je vous attends dans le hall. »

Puis, sans laisser le temps au blond de répliquer, le banquier sortit rapidement de la pièce. Quatre soupira une énième fois et se rafraîchit rapidement le visage et se recoiffé avant de descendre rejoindre son ami.

Le premier endroit où ils se rendirent, se fut chez le tailleur. Ce dernier prit son temps pour prendre les mesures des deux hommes, tout en vantant les mérites d'innombrables étoffes de qualités dans l'espoir de leur vendre, mais Treize lui ordonna sèchement de réaliser leurs deux costumes avant ce soir. Quatre fut étonné de la dextérité et du savoir dont le banquier faisait preuve, après le tailleur, ils étaient allés repérer les différends clubs qui se trouvaient dans la ville, cinq au total.

« - Nous aurons toute la nuit pour faire le tour de ces clubs. Un type comme Merquise doit très bien être connu des lieux. Avec un peu de savoir-faire, les barmans nous renseigneront. » Expliqua l'Allemand avec sérieux.

« - J'ai l'impression que vous vous sentez comme un poisson dans l'eau. » Fit Quatre avec un petit sourire.

« - C'est vrai, j'ai passé quelques temps à Auckland pour affaire avant de m'installer avec mon oncle. »

« - une chance que vous m'accompagnez alors. »

Treize se tourna vers lui et lui sourit gentiment. Il savait que le blond n'éprouvait rien pour lui, mais il était heureux d'avoir son amitié.

_**/8888888888888888888/**_

Il faisait nuit noire, les environs étaient déserts et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, si ce n'est l'ombre qui se faufilait silencieusement à travers les arbres jusqu'à rejoindre une petite clairière ou une grotte naturelle dans la roche se trouvait. L'ombre y pénétra et fit observa l'intérieur de la grotte avec des yeux minutieux. Vide. Il se dirigea vers une lampe à huile et l'alluma, aussitôt, une faible lumière envahie l'intérieur. À nouveau Trowa, car il s'agissait bien de lui, observa les environs, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Duo, ni de Heero.

En quittant précipitamment Queenstown et Quatre, il avait fait un détour par plusieurs autres campements afin de brouiller les pistes et revenir discrètement au campement du japonais et le mettre au courant de la situation, mais de toute évidence, ses deux amis étaient déjà partis… Ou peut-être, avait-ils eut des problèmes ? Trowa porta alors un regard soucieux vers l'extérieur. À cette heure avancée de la nuit, il ne pourrait rien faire, valait mieux attendre le matin. Il se dirigea vers l'une des couchettes et s'y allongea, tentant de deviner ce qui était arrivé à son ami et son cousin. Demain, il partirait à leur recherche, même si pour cela, il doit se montrer au grand jour et risquer de se faire arrêter.

À suivre…

* * *

**_Bon alors normalement, vous avez du recevoir les réponses à vos reviews via le nouveau système d'Ffnet, si ce n'est pas le cas, prévenez-moi. Pour ceux qui m'ont reviewer sans utiliser leur compte ou qui n'en n'ont pas, les réponses sont sur mon blog (l'adresse est dans ma bio) donc allez y faire un tour pour voir vos réponses. Et si cela vous arrange au lieu de laisser une review ici, vous pouver laisser un commentaire sur le blog. C'est comme vous voulez, mais quel que soit votre système, ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous répondre._**

**_Bisous_**

**_Shali Maxwell_**


	29. Chapitre 28

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 28**

Il était un peu plus de dix heures du soir quand Quatre et Treize pénétrèrent dans un énième club. Aussitôt, le blond se dirigea vers le bar tandis que l'Allemand se tenait un peu plus en retrait. Quatre attendit que le barman vienne vers lui pour prendre sa commande.

« - Bonsoir monsieur, qu'est-ce que je vous sers. »

« - Un whisky. »

Le barman hocha la tête et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre. Quatre en profita pour l'interroger.

« - Dites-moi, je recherche un vieil ami à moi, peut-être le connaissez-vous ? »

« - Je connais beaucoup de monde mon bon monsieur. »

« - Zechs Merquize, ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Le barman le regarda un moment avec un air étonné, puis fit un sourire quelques peu narquois.

« - Si je le connais ? Mais tout le monde le connaît ici, il est réputé pour être un croqueur de diamant. À votre place, je ne m'approcherais pas de lui. »

« - Vous savez ou est-ce que je pourrais le trouver ? »

« - Bien sûr, c'est l'homme qui est à la table du fond, là-bas. » Fit le barman en désignant un coin reculé du club.

Quatre suivit la direction et remarqua un jeune homme de dos, seul assis à une table. Il fit signe à Treize en direction de ladite table, puis ensemble ils s'y dirigèrent. Sans prévenir, les deux hommes s'installèrent à la table de Zechs, Quatre à ses côtés et Treize en face de lui. Ils ne furent pas étonnés de voir un jeune homme d'une grande beauté et possédant des yeux bleus impressionnant. Étonné, le blond leva la tête de son verre et observa les deux nouveaux venus d'un air méfiant avant de leur faire un sourire charmeur.

« - Je peux vous aider messieurs ? »

« - En quelque sorte. » Fit Treize.

« - Nous avons une connaissance commune. » Continua Quatre.

A ces mots, le sourire de Zechs s'effaça quelque peu, et se fut d'une voix légèrement crispée qu'il demanda :

« - Qui vous envoi ? »

« - Rassurez-vous, nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous causer des problèmes. »

« - Alors que voulez-vous ? »

« - Vous vous souvenez de Heero Yuy ? »

« - Oh lui, vaguement. » Déclara Zechs d'un ton indifférent.

Ce ton ne plut pas vraiment à Quatre, qui reprit d'une voix beaucoup moins polie :

« - Vous devez savoir qu'il est recherché pour meurtre. »

« - Oui je le sais. »

« - Et vous avez été en contact avec Wufei Chang également. »

Zechs fut un petit sourire amusé.

« - Oui. »

« - Est-ce que Chang vous a parlé du crime commis par Heero Yuy ? » Demanda alors Treize.

« - Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. » Répondit Zechs en faisant un sourire charmeur à Treize, qui resta de glace.

« - Écoutez, Heero est mon ami et il va bientôt être jugé par un crime commis par un autre. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce que Chang vous a dit ! » S'exclama Quatre.

« - Disons que j'ai fait boire à Wufei un alcool très fort qu'il n'a pas supporté et il m'a fait quelques révélations très intéressantes qui me laisseront à l'abri du besoin durant le restant de ma vie. »

« - Quelles sont-elles ? »

« - Si vous voulez le savoir, il va falloir vous montrer plus convainquant que ça. »

Puis avec un sourire entendu, Zechs se leva et quitta le bar d'un pas nonchalant, laissant derrière lui un Quatre rageur et un Treize ébahi par tant d'audace.

« - Non mais quel sale petit… intrigant ! » S'exclama Quatre.

« - Il n'a pas froid aux yeux en tout cas, un jour il finira par avoir de sérieux problèmes ! »

« - Est-ce que vous imaginez qu'il veut qu'on le paye pour seulement quelques mots ! »

« - Il ne vit que pour ça, il sait que si Heero s'en sort, il n'aura plus aucun moyen de pression sur Wufei pour obtenir de l'argent. »

« - Mais comment Heero a-t-il être attiré par lui ! »

Treize eut un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« - Il faut bien avouer que son physique joue pour lui. Et il a l'air charmant »

Quatre lui lança un regard noir.

« - Ouais, quand il ne parle pas d'argent. »

« - Ne lui en voulez pas Quatre. »

« - Nous n'avons pas le temps de marchander avec un type comme lui ! La vie d'Heero est en jeu et je recueillerais ses informations, même si je dois torturer Zechs. »

Treize lui lança un regard étonné par tant de colère exprimée par le blond et eut un petit rire amusé.

« - Ce n'est pas en restant ici que nous aurons ce que nous souhaitons. Venez ! Nous allons jouer un autre jeu avec lui ! »

« - Comment ça ? »

Mais Treize se contenta de lui faire un sourire énigmatique et il se leva. Quatre l'imita et ils sortirent rapidement du club pour voir Zechs Merquize à quelques mètres d'eux, marchant de cette même démarche nonchalante.

« - Monsieur Merquize ! » Appela Treize, et il se jeta à sa poursuite.

Le blond aux cheveux longs se retourna vers eux.

« - J'ai pourtant été clair, non ? Si vous ne payez pas, vous ne saurez rien. »

« - Et avoir la mort d'un homme sur la conscience, ça ne vous gêne pas ? »

« - Pas le moins du monde. »

Treize fit alors un sourire froid et s'approcha très près de Zechs, sans toutefois le toucher.

« - Écoutez-moi mon petit, je suis avocat au barreau, et si vous n'acceptez pas de témoigner en faveur de Yuy, cela sera très regrettable pour vous. » Fit-il d'un air menaçant.

Quatre qui avait ouvert de grands yeux à la mention de l'avocat, comprit rapidement la tactique de Treize et rentra dans son jeu.

« - Si vous ne collaborez pas, vous regretterez d'être né. Et votre descendance aura tellement de problème, qu'elle regrettera de porter votre nom. »

« - Et sachez que les gens qui se mettent en travers de ma route, je ne les paye pas, je les élimine. » Reprit Treize.

Zechs avait blêmit sous les menaces, mais il se reprit très vite, et dit d'une voix incertaine.

« - Si vous me tuez, vous ne saurez rien. »

« - Oh si je saurais. Il y a un autre témoin. Un domestique qui était au service de la mère de Chang. Si vous refusez, non seulement vous perdrez la vie, mais nous, nous y gagnerons quand même. »

« - Je… Je… D'accord… »

Treize parut satisfait, et Quatre dissimula un sourire vainqueur.

« - Demain matin, rejoignez-moi dans un petit café appelez 'Marvalo coffee', je vous dirai tout. »

« - Faites attention, si vous ne venez pas à ce rendez-vous, sachez que j'ai les moyens de vous faire retrouver. »

Zechs blêmit encore plus et hocha la tête et déglutirant péniblement. Puis il reprit rapidement sa route, abandonnant les deux hommes sur le trottoir. Une fois assuré qu'ils étaient hors de porté de voix de Zechs, Quatre dit :

« - Bien joué le coup de l'intimidation, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça fonctionnerait. »

« - A vrai dire, moi non plus. »

« - Mais que se passera-t-il quand il découvrira que tu n'es pas avocat ? »

« - Je l'ignore mais il faut espérer qu'il ne le saura qu'après le procès. »

« - Grâce à cette intervention, nous pourrons peut-être lui faire suffisamment peur pour qu'il aille témoigner de lui-même. »

« - Oui, ce serait l'élément sauver pour Yuy. »

« - Nous sommes près du but, j'ai confiance, nous sauverons Heero. »

Treize hocha affirmativement la tête avec un sourire confiant, et les deux hommes regagnèrent leur hôtel, attendant patiemment d'être à demain matin pour connaître les informations de Zechs.

À suivre…


	30. Chapitre 29

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 29**

Le lendemain matin, Treize et Quatre se trouvait devant le café mentionné par Zechs.

« - Tu crois qu'il sera-là ? » Demanda le blond.

« - Je l'ignore, mais je l'espère. »

Ils entrèrent dans le café, et ils localisèrent très vite une longue chevelure blonde de Zechs dans un coin éloigné. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui et furent étonnés de voir à quel point Zechs était pâle et il avait des cernes sous les yeux. De toute évidence, la petite intimidation de Treize lui avait fait très peur. Retenant à grand peine un sourire amusé, les deux hommes s'installèrent à la table.

« - Je vois que vous avez fait le bon choix. » Fit Treize avec sourire narquois.

Zechs lui lança un regard noir et alla répliquer mais l'arrivé de la serveuse les empêcha d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« - Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » Fit-elle avec sourire charmant.

« - Deux cafés. »

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, puis étant sûr maintenant qu'ils ne seraient plus dérangés, Quatre se tourna vers le blond.

« - Alors, racontez-nous ce que Wufei Chang vous a dit à propos du meurtre de son père. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous me laisserez tranquille après ? »

« - Rien ne vous le dit, mais nous laissons pas le choix. Parlez ! »

Zechs eut un petit moment de silence, puis regardant Treize et Quatre, il commença son récit.

« - J'ai rencontré Wufei environ deux semaine après Heero. La différence qu'il y a entre ces deux-là est vraiment frappante, mais dans un sens, ils se ressemblent un peu quand même, ils ont cette même détermination, cette même flamme quand ils veulent quelque chose… »

« - Venez-en au fait. » Le coupa Quatre.

« - Vous voulez savoir ou non ? » Demanda alors Zechs avec raillerie.

Quatre allait répliquer cyniquement mais Treize le calma d'un regard, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas brusquer le blond s'ils souhaitaient avoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Quatre inspira profondément pour se calmer et Zechs reprit :

« - Je dois avouer que la première fois que j'ai croisé Heero, c'est plutôt sur son ami que j'ai flashé, Trowa, je crois qu'il s'appelait. Il avait un petit côté mystérieux qui m'attirait follement, et j'aurais mieux fait de m'en tenir à ce choix-là parce que ma liaison avec Heero commence à m'attirer un peu trop d'ennui… » Termina Zechs plus pour lui-même que pour les deux autres.

Il croisa alors le regard rempli de jalousie de Quatre et durant quelques secondes, Zechs en fut étonné, mais il comprit rapidement.

« - Ah ça y est, j'ai compris. T'es l'homme de Trowa, c'est pour ça que tu es si impliqué dans cette affaire. Tu veux sauver le copain de ton mec. »

« - Ne dérivez pas du sujet. » Fit Quatre avec un regard noir.

Zechs lui fit un sourire moqueur et reprit son récit.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, deux semaines plus tard, je rencontrais Wufei. J'ignorais comment il avait eu vent de mon aventure avec son demi-frère, mais il m'a tout de suite proposé de faire un marché. »

« - Quel genre de marché ? » Demanda Treize.

« - Il m'a avoué que Heero avait tué son père, et qu'avec mon aide, il pourrait se venger, il m'a proposé une somme d'argent assez importante en échange de mes services. J'ai accepté et deux jours plus tard, j'entraînais Heero dans une chambre d'hôtel pour le remettre à Wufei. Mais il a réussit à s'enfuir juste à temps, cela à mit son frère dans une colère noire et il est partit se soulager dans le bar de l'hôtel. Je l'ai rejoint et au bout de quelques verre, il a commencé à émettre des propos assez troublants. »

« - Lesquels ? »

« - Il disait que s'il ne se débarrassait pas de son frère, que tant qu'il ne serait pas mort, il ne pourrait pas pleinement jouir de son crime. Cela m'a tout de suite mit la puce à l'oreille et j'ai décidé d'en tiré profit, alors j'ai commandé un alcool plus fort. Et sans se douter de rien, Wufei s'est mit à boire de plus en plus et bientôt, il s'est mit à me parler ouvertement. Il m'a raconté que Heero était un bâtard issu d'une liaison avec une geisha mais son père l'avait toujours considéré comme son fils, au même titre que lui. Il m'a raconté que Heero avait bénéficié d'une éducation normale avec une nourrice non loin du manoir et à ses dix-huit ans, son père lui avait confié la gestion de leur terre, ce qui avait attisé la jalousie de Wufei et pour lui faire préjudice il avait alors séduit la fiancée d'Heero ce qui avait mis leur père dans une rage folle. »

Zechs s'interrompit un moment et lança un regard inquiet aux deux autres hommes qui attendaient la suite du récit.

« - Vous savez qui si ce que je vous raconte n'ai pas prit en compte lors du procès, Wufei Chang risque de me tuer. Qu'ai-je à y gagner ? »

« - Écoutez Zechs. » Fit alors Treize. « Je sais que vous êtes le genre d'homme qui pense d'abord à son confort avant tout, mais je vous jure que si Wufei n'est pas inculpé, je vous offrirais une protection. »

« - Mai si je parle, je mourrais, et si je ne parle pas, je mourrais aussi. Ce n'est pas vraiment un choix que j'ai. »

« - Vous avez une dette envers Heero, il a été très affecté de votre trahison, et je pense que vous devriez faire cela pour lui. » Fit alors Quatre.

« - Et vous avez ma promesse que je ne laisserais pas Wufei Chang s'approchez de vous. » Continua Treize.

Zechs lui lança un regard méfiant, et quelque chose dans le regard de l'Allemand le troublait, et il décida de lui faire confiance et reprit son récit :

« - Très bien… Donc, après avoir séduit la fiancée, leur père a décidé de déshériter son fils cadet, ce que Wufei ne pouvait pas tolérer. C'est un joueur vous savez, il avait des dettes de jeu à payer et si son père lui coupait les vivres, il n'aurait pas pu les payer alors il a fait la première qui lui soit venu à l'esprit, tuer son père. Il a profité d'une visite hebdomadaire d'Heero pour mettre son plan à exécution. »

« - Comment s'y est-il prit ? »

« - Il a rallié un domestique à sa cause, Pagan, et lui a ordonné de porté aux deux hommes une bouteille de whisky contenant une forte dose de somnifère. Il a attendu que le produit fasse effet et s'est rendu dans le bureau. Il a poignardé son père froidement et à mit le couteau dans les mains d'Heero, ensuite, puis il a fermé le bureau à clé. Une fois la besogne accomplie, Pagan à appeler la police, leur faisant croire que les deux hommes s'étaient violemment disputés et que son Maître avait poussé un hurlement de peur, quand les policiers ont défoncé la porte, ils ont découvert la scène et ont tout de suite accusé Heero qui se remettait à peine des effets de la drogue. Malheureusement pour Wufei, il a réussit à s'enfuir et à quitter l'Angleterre. »

Il termina son récit et rencontra alors deux regards brillant de joie et de victoire. Quatre prit alors la parole.

« - Vous parlez d'un domestique, Pagan, croyez-vous qu'il accepterait de parler en faveur d'Heero ? »

« - Non, ça m'étonnerait. »

« - Nous pourrions le convaincre et… »

« - Une semaine après le drame, il s'est noyé dans la Tamise. » Déclara Zechs d'un ton neutre.

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Quatre, qui fut choqué par le ton employé par le blond pour annoncer une mort. Mais Treize eut vite fait de le ramener à la réalité.

« - Nous savons maintenant que Heero n'est pas coupable, mais comment le faire comprendre au juge ? Nous n'avons aucune preuve, et même le témoignage de Zechs ne serait pas suffisant. »

« - Mais si il parle devant… »

« - Non Quatre. » Le coupa Treize patiemment. « Ce sont des propos tenus par un ivrogne, et si Wufei à un bon avocat, ça peut être facilement rejeté. Il nous faut une preuve. »

« - Mais nous n'en avons pas. »

« - Et bien… » Fit Zechs.

Aussitôt, il s'attira deux regards avides.

« - Wufei a gardé un objet de son meurtre, un peu comme un fétiche. »

« - Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - La clé du bureau de son père qui n'a jamais été retrouvé. »

« - Oui, avec ça, l'innocence d'Heero pourrait être prouvée, comment Wufei pourrait-il avoir une clé que son frère était supposé détenir ? Le juge se forçait de réexaminer les faits, et peut-être pourrons-nous rallier d'autres témoins parmi les anciens domestiques. » Fit Quatre avec un air excité.

« - Mais pour cela, il y a une dernière chose à régler. » Dit Treize.

« - Laquelle ? »

L'allemand ne répondit pas, mais se tourna vers Zechs avec un regard déterminé.

« - Accompagnez-nous à Maori Point. Témoignez en faveur de Heero et racontez tout ce que vous venez de nous dire, sans oublier de mentionner l'histoire de la clé. »

« - Je… Je ne peux pas. »

« - S'il vous plait. »

Zechs plongea son regard dans celui de Treize et sentit son orgueil et sa volonté fléchir. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui le troublait au plus profond de lui-même, jamais avec personne il n'avait ressentit ceci. Le blond baissa le regard, gêné et murmura :

« - D'accord. »

à suivre…


	31. Chapitre 30

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 30**

Le jour venait à peine de se lever quand Trowa se mit en route pour tenter de retrouver Heero et Duo. Il sella rapidement sa jument et se mit en route, reprenant le chemin qu'ils auraient normalement emprunté pour rejoindre la ville, attentif au moindre signe suspect. Il ne croisa aucune âme qui vive, si ce n'est une carriole conduite par un vieillard **(1)**. Au moment ou il arrivait à la route en bordure du ravin, il mit pied à terre, ayant repéré une tache de sang au sol. Il tata de la main. Le sang était sec, depuis un long moment déjà. Il fixa un long moment les alentours et le fond du ravin, à la recherche de la source de ce sang, mais il ne trouva rien. Il allait se remettre en route quand un hennissement se fit entendre, et un cheval noir apparu à travers les fourrés.

« - Death. » Appela Trowa.

Le cheval se dirigea vers le brun qui lui caressa les naseaux. De toute évidence, l'étalon était seul et il n'y avait aucune trace de ses deux amis à proximité.

« - Mais que s'est-il passé ? » Se demanda Trowa pour lui-même.

Puis, décidant d'agir rapidement, il alla se saisir des rennes de sa jument et l'attacha au pommeau de la selle de Death, et il monta l'étalon.

« - Conduis-moi à ton maître. »

Semblant comprendre l'ordre que le châtain venait de lui donner, l'étalon se mit alors en route et s'enfonça à travers la forêt. Il fallu environ vingt minutes pour qu'ils atteignent Maori Point. Trowa fronça les sourcils, que faisaient Heero et Duo ici ? Il secoua la tête et se rendit à l'évidence que Death n'avait pas compris ses paroles et s'était tout simplement rendu en ville. Il tira sur les rennes pour lui faire faire demi-tour avant qu'on le reconnaisse, mais Death ne répondit pas à l'ordre silencieux et continua sa route.

« - Stop Death ! Hola ! Arrête-toi ! »

Mais rien y fit, le jeune homme avait beau tiré de toutes ses forces sur les rennes, le cheval têtu continuait sa progression, et Trowa n'eut d'autre choix que de rabattre son chapeau sur son visage afin de se camoufler un tant soit peu. Puis tranquillement, le cheval s'arrêta devant un pub. Trowa mit alors pied à terre.

« - Sale cheval idiot ! »

Death hennit en désaccord et d'un coup de tête, força Trowa à s'éloigner de lui. Laissant finalement les deux chevaux sur place, il remonta le col de son manteau sur son cou et abaissa un peu plus son chapeau pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Il s'éloigna alors en direction d'un vieil hôtel miteux, espérant trouver une chambre sans qu'on lui pose de question, quand une conversation entre deux petits vieillards le stoppa net.

« - Il paraît que le petit gars à tuer son père. Il va être jugé dans deux jours ! Il va pas s'en sortir le bougre. »

« - Ca sera la première pendaison ici depuis presque six ans. »

Trowa eut alors un affreux doute en entendant ses paroles. S'agissait-il d'Heero ?

_**/888888888888888888888888888/**_

Heero reposait tranquillement sur sa banquette, regardant entre les barreaux de sa cellule le ciel étoilé. Dans deux jours, il serait jugé et condamné à mort. Il soupira fortement. Au moins, il rejoindrait Duo. Soudain, un cri étranglé et un bruit de chute le sortirent de ses pensées, et bientôt des pas résonnèrent sur le plancher, venant droit vers lui. Heero se tourna vers la porte de sa cellule, et distingua une silhouette entièrement encapuchonnée qui avançait. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et découvrit son visage.

« - Trowa ! » S'écria alors Heero en le rejoignant.

« - J'ai cru que je ne te retrouverais jamais. Heureusement, Death m'a conduit ici. »

« - Death ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Je t'expliquerais plus tard, où est Duo ? »

Heero baissa la tête, ne souhaitant pas annoncer cette nouvelle à Trowa, mais malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix.

« - Wufei l'a tué. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Il nous a tendu une embuscade avec les hommes du shérif, et tandis que ces derniers s'éloignaient avec moi, il est resté seul avec Duo et l'a tué. »

« - Non…. Ce n'est pas vrai…. Non…. » Murmura Trowa.

« - Je suis désolé Tro. »

« - Je vais le tuer ! Je tuerais ce sale chien ! »

Heero prit alors les mains de son ami à travers les barreaux.

« - Ne reste pas là Trowa. Wufei va vous tuer, Quatre et toi. Alors va le retrouver et partez très loin. »

« - Pas avant de t'avoir fait sortir de là. »

Trowa sortit alors le trousseau de clef qu'il avait subtilisé au Shérif et voulut entrer la clef dans le trou de la serrure, mais le japonais apposa sa main dessus, empêchant ainsi le châtain d'agir.

« - Heero ? »

« - Ne fais pas ça Trowa. Il est trop tard pour moi. »

« - Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme ânerie ? »

« - Écoute-moi, si je m'enfuis, toutes les autorités de la région seront mises en alerte, et le danger sera bien plus grand. Alors partez sans moi tant que vous le pouvez encore. »

« - Non, je ne te laisserais pas mourir. »

« - Si tu le feras, parce que je te le demande. Je t'en prie Trowa, respecte ma supplication, pour Duo ! Ne te fais pas prendre en sa mémoire. Ne laisse pas Wufei gagner en te faisant arrêter et tuer. »

« - Heero… »

« - Retrouve Quatre et quittaient le pays. Allez vous réfugier ailleurs et vivez heureux, en notre honneur. »

Trowa baissa la tête, combattant contre les larmes, il sera en retour fortement les mains d'Heero et releva la tête, dévoilant un regard humide.

« - Je serais là. Pour ton dernier jour, je serais là. Je te soutiendrais mentalement. »

« - Alors je n'aurais pas peur. Maintenant, va-t-en. »

Le châtain obéit, puis déposant le trousseau de clef sur le bureau du Shérif qui était encore inconscient à terre, il sortit rapidement de la prison, allant récupérer Death. Il alla trouver refuge dans la forêt, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, se promettant d'être avec son ami durant les jours de son procès.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Heero somnolait tranquillement, un grand fracas retentit dans la pièce adjacente sa cellule, suivit de juron, et le japonais en déduisit que le Shérif venait de revenir à lui. Il entendit des pas précipités et vit l'homme de loi se stopper devant sa cellule, presque étonné de le voir là.

« - Un problème Shérif ? » Demanda Heero d'un air narquois.

Mais ce dernier ne répondit, se contentant de lancer des coups d'œil soupçonneux dans tous les coins de la cellule, cherchant à savoir qui aurait bien pu le frapper à la tête si ce n'est pas pour faire échapper le seul prisonnier qu'il avait. Il fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna, se promettant d'envoyer ses hommes faire des repérages dans le coin afin de voir si un quelconque étranger ne serait pas dans les parages.

Le jour précédent son procès passa rapidement au goût d'Heero, et bientôt, il se retrouva menotté et assis sur une chaise, tandis que des jurés et le Marshall Noventa écoutait la plaidoirie de Wufei, afin de juger l'affaire de meurtre dont il était accusé.

À suivre….

* * *

**(1) **Si vous souvenez du chapitre 25, Duo est trouvé par un vieil homme, Jacob.

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et laissé une review ainsi qu'à ceux qui lisent mais qui reste anonyme. Je vous souhaite à tous un JOYEUX NOEL et j'espère que vous passerez de bonnes fêtes.**

**Shali Maxwell**


	32. Chapitre 31

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 31**

Heero était assis calmement sur la banquette de la prison, appréciant le silence quasi-mortel de la prison. L'audience de son procès s'était terminé, il y a un peu plus de trois heures, et Heero l'avait vécu dans un état second.

**_Flash-back._** **(1)**

Un silence pesant régnait dans la grande salle où se déroulait le procès et cela faisait deux jours que ça durait, deux jours d'écoute de témoignage, de recueillement des preuves, d'examen du dossier en entier. Et à cet instant, Heero était toujours assis sur sa chaise, le shérif et ses adjoints le surveillant de près. Les jurés s'étaient retirés pour délibérer entre eux, et la sentence ne tarderait pas à tomber. Le Marshall quant à lui, s'était également retiré pour se détendre, attendant que l'un des jurés vienne le chercher. En face de lui, assis au premier rang, dans des vêtements chics et chers, Wufei le regardait avec un sourire narquois. Pendant tout le déroulement de l'audience, il avait fait en sorte d'affiché une mine triste et désespérée et avait parlé de son père avec des sanglots dans la voix qui avait instantanément conquis le jury. Qui irait penser que ce gentleman mentirait ? Dans le fond de la pièce, appuyait contre un mur, dissimulé par un chapeau à large bord, il pouvait reconnaître Trowa, qui avait tenu sa parole et était venu assister au procès. Tout le monde attendait patiemment que le Marshal Noventa revienne, afin de savoir le sort qui serait réservé au meurtrier qui avait plaidé l'innocence. Heero, lui ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il savait que Wufei avait gagné, et il savait qu'il serait condamné. Ce fut ce moment que choisi les personnes tant attendues pour réapparaître. Le Marshall alla s'asseoir derrière la table qui lui faisait office de bureau et prit son marteau en main.

« - Le Marshall Noventa pour l'affaire Yuy contre Chang Wufei ! » Annonça alors quelque peu inutilement un petit homme trapu avec des lunettes qui lui mangeait le visage et un costume bon marché, qui prenait des notes de tous ce qui se disait dans la pièce.

Il s'assit et se tourna vers le Marshall qui ouvrit l'audience d'un coup de marteau sec et rapide.

« - Jurés, êtes-vous convenu à un verdict ? »

« - Oui, Marshall. »

« - Et quel est-il ? »

« - Nous jurés, condamnons à l'unanimité Monsieur Heero Yuy pour le meurtre prémédité d'Odin Lowe : Coupables. »

« - Je déclare donc officiellement Heero Yuy, coupable. Vous serez pendu demain à midi en public sur la grande place. »

Et il frappa d'un autre coup de marteau sec et rapide, concluant ainsi le procès. Les gens qui étaient venus assister au procès se mirent alors à parler en même temps, mais une seule chose ressortait des conversations : Ce serait la première pendaison judiciaire depuis plusieurs années. Heero quant à lui, ressentait un grand froid l'envahir. Tout était fini.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Le soleil se coucherait dans quelques heures et il entendait depuis sa cellule les coups de marteaux de ceux qui bricolaient la potence. Il ferma les yeux, acceptant son destin. _« Bientôt Duo, nous serons réunis à nouveau mon amour. »_ Pensa-t-il en souriant avec nostalgie.

« - Tu prends bien la nouvelle à ce que je vois. Moi qui avais espéré des cris, je suis déçu. » Fit alors une voix, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

« - Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir Wufei. »

« - Réjouis-toi, la potence est mieux que le bagne à vie, non ? »

« - Cette remarque s'adresse-t-elle à moi ou à toi ? Si j'aurais été condamné au bagne à vie, tu aurais été perdant avec toutes les révélations que tu m'avais faites. »

« - Révélation qui ne t'ont été d'aucune aide, puisque tu ne les as pas utilisés contre moi, et tu n'as pas de preuve. Et puis, qui te croirait ? »

« - ….. »

« - Allons grand-frère, si tu avais été gentil depuis le début et que tu ne m'aurais pas fait courir pendant des années à travers le monde, j'aurais peut-être incité le juge à se montrer clément. Mais tu as joué avec mes nerfs, il faut bien que tu en payes le prix. »

« - Ne viens pas me jouer tes airs de pitié. Même si je ne m'étais pas enfui, il y a cinq ans, tu aurais fais en sorte que je meurs. »

« - Tu n'es pas vraiment marrant. Je mettrais ça sur le compte de ta future mort. »

« - Et tu es venu me faire tes adieux, je présume ? »

« - Non, je te les ferais demain, avant que le bourreau n'abaisse le levier. » Répondit Wufei avec un sourire méchant. « Je suis seulement venu te tenir compagnie et t'absoudre de ton horrible crime. »

« - Comme c'est touchant ! » Ironisa le japonais. « Je présume que tu as déjà ton billet pour l'Angleterre en poche ? »

« - Oui, je prendrais le bateau de demain soir. Il faut bien que j'aille prendre pleinement possession de mon héritage à présent et que j'en profite comme il se doit. Puis ensuite, je payerais des hommes pour abattre Winner et Barton. Comme tu le sais déjà ! »

« - Tu me fais rire, Wufei, et tu me feras toujours rire. Tu crois que tu tiens le monde au creux de ta main et que tout te réussira, mais laisse-moi te dire une chose. »

« - Oh ! Le dernier conseil d'un condamné ! » Ironisa le Chinois.

Heero regarda son frère dans les yeux, une lueur déterminé dans le regard.

« - Viendra un jour où la chance arrêtera de te sourire et ou tout s'écroulera autour de toi, et je te promets que ce jour-là, je t'attendrais de l'autre côté et je t'entraînerais au plus profonds de l'Enfer. »

Bien qu'il ne veuille pas le montrer, les paroles de Heero ébranlèrent quelque peu Wufei, et il se contenta d'un rire qui sonnait faux.

« - On se reverra demain pour tes dernières minutes. Je serais en face de toi, rassure-toi ! »

Puis le Chinois tourna les talons, et quitta la prison, laissant derrière lui un condamné étrangement calme qui attendait patiemment sa dernière heure.

_**/888888888888888888888888/**_

Il n'aurait jamais cru que tant de personne se déplacerait pour assister à une pendaison publique. Trowa réprima une grimace de dégoût face à tous ces curieux qui ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que ça allait être un innocent qui serait pendu. Il se dissimula dans l'ombre d'un établissement, à mi-distance de la potence, afin de soutenir son ami par sa présence, mais aussi afin de ne pas avoir une vue directe sur son visage devenir bleu quand la corde se resserrait autour de son cou. De là où il était, il ne verrait pas ces détails qui le feraient souffrir. Heero n'avait pas encore été amené, il n'était pas tout à fait midi, mais il voyait que Wufei était déjà en première loge, se pavanant et parlant avec animation avec le Marshall Noventa. Il se retint de ne pas bondir à travers la foule et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui, car se serait s'attirer des ennuis et rejoindre Heero à la potence et ainsi abandonné Quatre. Et cela, il ne le pourrait pas, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas revu le blond, du moins. Le bourreau était déjà sur place et faisait des essais avec un gros sac de farine, afin de s'assurer que la trappe ne se bloquerait pas. Le brouhaha de la foule augmenta alors en intensité et Trowa leva les yeux pour voir son ami, les mains lié devant lui, escorté par les deux adjoints du shérif. Le japonais avait un regard fixe et froid, la tête haute, ne se laissant pas démoraliser par ce qui l'attendait. Ils le firent monter sur la potence, et tandis que le bourreau noué la corde autour de son coup, un prêtre s'avança et bénit rapidement Heero. Le silence revint parmi la foule, alors que le curé s'éloignait et que le bourreau s'assurait que le nœud ne casserait pas. Puis il se dirigea vers le levier.

À suivre…..

* * *

**(1)** J'ignore comment se déroulait vraiment les procès en 1800 donc j'ai fait selon je me souvenais des quelques procès que j'ai vu de notre temps alors si vous trouvez que cela fait un peu moderne c'est normal, lol

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Bon exceptionnellement j'udapte avec un jour d'avance parce que mon week-end va être très chargé, donc c'était soit aujourd'hui soit lundi, alors je me suis dit que vous ne seriez surement pas mécontent que je sois un peu en avance, lol.**

**Sinon, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et m'ont envoyé des reviews et aussi aux anonymes et j'espère que pour les réponses, je n'ai oublié personne, si c'est le cas faites-le-moi savoir.**

**Bref avant de vous quitter, je vous souhaite une BONNE ANNEE 20006 en espérant qu'elle sera très bonne pour vous.**

**Shali Maxwell**


	33. Chapitre 32

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**florinoir** **Duo va bientôt réapparaître, au prochain chapitre normalement, mais je ne dirais rien en ce qui concerne son état de santé, lol. Heero va-t-il mourir? A lire dans le chapitre ci-dessous, lol. ****Merci pour ta review. ****Bisous

* * *

**

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 32**

Trowa se détourna, ne voulant pas avoir cet instant dans la mémoire et attendit que le bruit de la trappe qui s'ouvre retentisse. Un mouvement attira alors son attention, trois cavaliers arrivaient à bride abattue vers eux. Le châtain plissa les yeux et secoua la tête de dégoût en voyant l'empressement de ces trois-là à assister à la pendaison quand la chevelure de l'un d'eux retint son attention. Blond. Blond comme Quatre, les cheveux court comme Quatre, les vêtements comme ceux de Quatre. Mais c'était Quatre ! Réalisa alors son esprit. Mais que faisait-il là ? Et qui était les deux autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient ? Et pourquoi tant d'empressement ?

« - Non ne faites pas ça ! Il est innocent ! » S'écria alors Quatre, en pourfendant la foule, toujours monté sur son cheval.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, curieux. Wufei fronça les sourcils en le voyant là, mais sourit de soulagement en entendant le bruit caractéristique de la trappe. Son frère venait d'être pendu.

« - Noooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnn ! » Hurla le blond.

Heero suffoquait au bout de la corde, sentant déjà le manque d'air se faire sentir dans les poumons à mesure que la corde se resserrait autour de son cou. Il bougea fébrilement à la recherche d'air. Sa vision devint floue et il n'eut plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

« - Oh mon dieu, non ! On arrive trop tard. »

« - Tout n'est pas joué ! » Fit alors Treize.

Il dégaina rapidement son arme et la pointa en direction d'Heero. Il ferma son œil gauche, se concentra sur sa cible et tira. Ce fut alors avec joie, que Trowa, Quatre, Treize et Zechs virent le corps d'Heero tombait lourdement à terre, passant à travers la trappe. Heero sentit la pression autour de son cou disparaître d'un coup, l'air revint immédiatement dans ses poumons alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, et toussa violemment. Il se demanda l'espace de quelques seconde s'il était mort, mais la dureté du sol et les mouvements de la foule le ramena rapidement à la réalité. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, il se sentit saisit brutalement par les bras et se faire relever et traîner.

« - Joli tir ! » Fit Quatre avec un sourire ravi en direction de Treize et s'avança vers le Marshall.

Mettant pied à terre, il fit face à l'homme de loi, qui le regardait d'un air soupçonneux, alors que les adjoints du shérif tenaient Heero, et que le shérif lui-même avait une arme pointait sur lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? De quel droit osez-vous interrompre cette pendaison ? Shérif, arrêtez-les. »

« - Non attendez ! » S'écria Quatre en voyant le shérif amorcer un pas vers lui. « J'ai des informations et un témoin de dernière minute pour prouver l'innocence d'Heero Yuy. »

« - Le procès est clos depuis hier, et il a été condamné. Vous arriver trop tard jeune homme. »

« - Vous allez tuer un innocent ! » Répliqua Quatre.

« - Ne l'écoutez pas Marshall, c'est un des complices de Yuy. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y est Barton dans le coin également. » Siffla Wufei en apparaissant aux côtés de Noventa.

« - Non Marshall, ne vous laissez pas influencer par cet homme ! C'est lui le vrai coupable ! Il a tué Odin Lowe en faisant en sorte que se soit son demi-frère qui soit accusé. »

Le Marshall Noventa tourna des yeux soupçonneux vers le gentleman à ses côtés, puis vers Yuy. Le second était plus enclin à tuer un homme que le premier. Mais comme disait souvent sa défunte mère, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

« - Tiens donc. » Fit Wufei avec un sourire moqueur. « Et quelle preuve as-tu Winner ? »

Sortant de ses pensées, le Marshall se tourna vers le jeune homme blond avec un air intéressé.

« - Une preuve ? Cet homme….. » Fit-il en pointant le chinois du doigt. « A la clé du bureau de son père qui n'a jamais été retrouvé attaché autour de son cou ! »

A cette accusation, Wufei étouffa un cri et porta une main à son cou, geste qui le trahis aux yeux du Marshall.

« - Mais ce n'est pas tout, nous avons également un témoin qui un soir de beuverie a entendu Wufei Chang reconnaître son meurtre. »

Le Marshall se tourna complètement vers Wufei et fit un signe de tête au Shérif qui se plaça derrière le chinois.

« - Monsieur Chang, veiller déboutonner votre col ! » Ordonna-t-il rudement.

Mais Wufei n'entendit pas les paroles du Marshall. Il était étrangement pâle et fixait d'un air perdu Zechs qui se trouvait aux côtés de Treize. Il sentit à peine les mains rudes de Noventa arracher brutalement sa chemise, mettant ainsi à jour la petite clef en or qu'il avait toujours gardé sur lui depuis le jour où il avait ôté la vie à celui qui la lui avait donné.

« - Conduisez-le dans une cellule et relâchez Yuy ! » Fit alors Noventa.

Les deux adjoints lâchèrent presque aussitôt le japonais qui chancela et allèrent encadrer Wufei qui n'avait plus rien en tête si ce n'est une partie des paroles qu'Heero lui avait dit la veille : _Viendra un jour où la chance arrêtera de te sourire et ou tout s'écroulera autour de toi._

Heero n'avait pas très bien comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il y a encore cinq minutes, il était pendu à cette corde, et voilà que maintenant, ses cerbères arrêtaient Wufei. Il se sentit alors percuté, et baissa les yeux vers une tête blonde.

« - Quatre. » Fit-il.

« - Oh mon dieu Heero, je suis si soulagé ! Si tu savais à quel point ! »

« - Moi aussi, moi aussi. »

Le japonais resserra son étreinte sur son ami, et sentit un sentiment de paix l'envahir, alors qu'il réalisait que tout était enfin terminé.

« - Tout est fini. » Souffla-t-il.

« - Oui mon ami, tout est fini. » Fit alors la voix de Trowa près d'eux.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Quatre se détacha d'Heero pour aller enlacer son amant, et le japonais adressa un sourire à Trowa. Un sourire légèrement triste alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était enfin un homme libre, mais que Duo n'était plus à ses côtés. Le Marshall Noventa le sortit de ses pensées alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui. Il sortit un petit couteau et trancha les liens qui attachaient encore les mains du japonais, et coupa également le bout de corde qui pendait à son cou. Le Marshall fronça les sourcils en voyant son cou bleu.

« - J'espère que vous accepterez nos sincères excuses monsieur Yuy. Je sais que cela n'effacera pas les années de traque et votre jugement, mais pour le moment c'est tout ce que je peux faire. »

« - Ne vous en faites pas Marshall, Wufei est un manipulateur, vous n'êtes pas le premier à le croire. »

« - Mais je ferais en sorte d'être le dernier. Votre demi-frère n'embobinera plus jamais personne. J'y veillerais. À cause de lui, nous avons failli tuer un innocent, et c'est un crime. »

Heero eut à nouveau un sourire.

« - De plus. » Rajouta Noventa. « Nous avons un témoin maintenant. Je ferais en sorte que tous les avis de recherche vous concernant soit détruit. Vous êtes un homme libre. »

« - Et en ce qui concerne Trowa Barton ? »

« - Vous n'êtes pas un meurtrier, donc il n'est complice de rien. Il n'a fait que vous protéger durant toutes ces années. Vous avez de bons amis, monsieur Yuy. »

Puis il s'éloigna. Heero se tourna alors vers Zechs et le regarda dans les yeux. Il s'approcha de lui et vit que le blond aux cheveux longs le regardait avec gêne.

« - Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu ferais cela pour moi. Merci du fond du cœur. » Dit Heero en tendant la main.

Zechs la considéra un instant, puis la serra en souriant doucement et fit :

« - Je pense que je te devais bien ça mon cœur.. »

Heero eut un autre sourire. Oui, il avait enfin gagné, il était un homme libre, ses amis étaient près de lui, et en bonne santé, mais il manquait et manquerait toujours quelqu'un près de lui. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas pu sauver des griffes de Wufei.

À suivre….


	34. Chapitre 33

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 33**

Duo avait l'impression d'être dans un lit et son corps était douloureux, il avait l'impression que tous ses muscles et nerfs étaient ankylosés. Il avait également l'impression que ses paupières étaient très lourdes, eteut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux, mais quand cela fut fait, il dut les refermer immédiatement, la lumière du jour l'aveuglant. Duo mit de longues minutes avant de pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts et la première chose qu'il arriva à distinguer, ce fut un plafond en bois, des murs en bois, des rondins de bois partout. Mais ou était-il ? Il pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre de la pièce un morceau de ciel bleu ainsi que des arbres verts. Il se rappelait vaguement d'être en automne quand Wufei l'avait attaqué et qu'Heero avait…….. Il sursauta brusquement.

« - Heero ! » Cria-t-il.

Il voulut se lever, aller explorer l'endroit où il se trouvait mais son corps pesait lourd et ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir, aussi, il retomba lourdement sur le matelas après s'être déplacé que de quelques millimètres. Où était Heero ? Comment allait-il ? Il commença à paniquer quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement et qu'un homme âgé entra.

« - Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit. J'suis content de te voir enfin de retour parmi les vivants mon p'tit gars. »

Duo regarda le vieil homme d'un air méfiant. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un des hommes de main de Wufei, et il avait l'air plutôt inoffensif.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » Murmura Duo, qui fut étonné d'entendre sa voix aux étranges intonations rauques et presque à peine articulée.

« - Je suis Jacob, Jacob Young. Je t'ai trouvé dans la forêt et je t'ai ramené ici pour te soigner. T'as de la chance que je me connaisse un peu en médecine sinon j'aurais pas donné chère de ta peau. D'ailleurs, je pensais pas que tu te réveillerais un jour.»

« - Je…. »

« - Non p'tit gars, tu parleras plus tard. Pour le moment tu restes tranquille. Tu as été gravement blessé, tu sais. »

Duo ne répondit pas et se laissa docilement replacer convenable sous les couvertures. Il se sentait vraiment perdu et n'avait pas la force de riposter, aussi, il referma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Jacob fronça les sourcils en voyant ce jeune homme aussi perdu, puis il haussa les épaules. Après tout, qui ne le serait pas après un coma et qu'il se retrouvait dans un lieu inconnu ? Il sortit silencieusement de la pièce et se dirigea vers le poêle dans le but de réchauffer un peu de ragoût pour son malade. Il mit quelques bûches dans le feu et posa sa casserole en fer sur la paroi chaude. Puis il se tourna vers le coin de la cabane, et marcha vers le recoin sombre, près de la cheminé.

« - Ton maître va aller mieux maintenant petit loup. » Fit-il en s'accroupissant et en tendant la main.

Spart sortit alors de l'ombre et alla accepter la caresse du vieil homme. Jacob avait été extrêmement surpris de voir que le loup était encore vivant malgré sa blessure et sa perte de sang. Le loup était très faible et sa vie n'avait tenu qu'à un fil, mais Jacob avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour le soigner, en évitant les coups de crocs que le loup tentait de lui donnait, mais les soins n'avait pas apporté grand chose, car aujourd'hui, Spart était boiteux. Sa blessure était bien trop grave pour que Jacob puisse la soigner, et les nerfs de sa patte arrière gauche avaient été très abîmés. Sans compter, qu'ensuite, le loup avait refuser de manger et de boire , restant couché près de la porte de la chambre de son maître, et ignorant les appels de Jacob, mais un jour, il avait cédé et avait accepté le morceau de viande. Depuis, il ne mangeait que le strict minimum, suffisant à le maintenir à peineen vie.

**/8888888888888888888888888888/**

Le second réveil fut moins pénible que le premier. La journée était presque terminée et le jour déclinait, ce qui permit à Duo de garder les yeux ouverts, sans souffrir. Dès son réveil, Jacob lui avait apporté une assiette de ragoût, mais le natté n'avait vraiment pas faim, cependant, il devait nourrir son corps, alors il se força à avaler quelques bouchées.

« - Vous vous sentez mieux ? » Demanda alors le vieil homme.

« - Un peu. » Murmura Duo.

« - Vous savez, il a attendu votre réveil avec impatience. » Lui fit alors Jacob.

Duo releva la tête et fixa Jacob sans comprendre, mais avant qu'il puisse demander de qui il parlait, l'homme se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit. Duo se redressa légèrement et vit alors son loup passer la porte.

« - Spart ! » S'écria Duo d'une voix cassée.

Spart se dirigea vers lui et vint lui lécher la main que Duo lui tendait, et ce dernier remarqua à quel point le loup n'était plus aussi vif qu'avant, il nota également la cicatrice rosée qui s'étendait sur son flanc et sa patte arrière.

« - Mon ami, je suis désolé. » Fit Duo. « Je ne voulais pas t'entraîner dans ma douleur. »

« - C'est un loup bien courageux que vous avez là, p'tit gars. J'ai bien cru que jamais il ne survivrait, mais il est beaucoup plus solide que je ne l'imaginais. »

« - …. »

« - Tout comme toi, p'tit gars. »

« - Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Duo. Duo Maxwell. »

« - Ravi de pouvoir mettre un nom sur votre visage. »

« - Est-ce que c'est vous qui m'avez soigné ? »

« - Oui. T'as eu de la chance que je t'ai trouvé p'tit gars, sinon tu n'auras pas survécu. Quand je t'ai vu, je t'ai ramené ici, et t'ai soigné. Durant la guerre de Sécession, j'ai dû soigner beaucoup de soldats en un temps record, alors je savais un peu quoi faire. » Fit Jacob avec un sourire.

Duo hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire, puis hésita un instant à lui poser la question. Il avait peur de la réponse, mais il devait savoir.

« - Quand j'ai eu mon accident, un jeune homme avait été arrêté pour meurtre. »

« - Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Il avait tué son père je crois. »

« - Hum… Et…. Vous savez ce qu'il est devenu ? »

« - Je sais que la semaine qui suivit celle de notre rencontre, je me suis rendu à Maori Point pour me réapprovisionner, et j'avais entendu dire qu'il avait été jugé coupable. Et j'ai vu quelques hommes construire une potence. »

« - …….. »

Duo sentit son cœur se briser, et il en ressentit même la douleur. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, et tenta de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« - Tu….. Tu le connaissais ? »

Sachant que le vieux Jacob risquait de ne pas aimer savoir qu'il avait sous son toit un intime du soi-disant meurtrier, Duo préféra mentir.

« - Non, je ne le connaissais pas. Je voulais juste me tenir au courant. »

« - Oh, tu sais, depuis le temps, cette histoire ça doit faire bien longtemps qu'elle est oubliée maintenant. »

« - Que…. Que voulez-vous dire par depuis le temps ? Combien de jours suis-je resté inconscient ? »

« - De jours ? Oh non p'tit gars, ta convalescence ne se compte pas en jours et encore moins en mois. Je t'ai trouvé à l'automne de l'année dernière. Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes en plein été. Cela fait donc plus d'un an que tu es ici. »

« - Un…. Un an. » Souffla Duo, désabusé par la situation.

Non….. C'était impossible….. Un an qu'il était inconscient ? Alors cela voulait dire que Heero était mort et qu'il n'était même pas là pour le soutenir. Il avait été pendu et lui n'avait pas était présent. Il n'avait même pas pu dire adieu à l'amour de sa vie, et Wufei Chang devait bien rire maintenant. Il devait être en train de jouir du spectacle de son demi-frère se balançant au bout de la corde. Et Quatre ? Et Trowa ? Ou étaient-ils ? Comment allaient-ils ? C'est alors que Duo prit conscience que sa vie ici, venait subitement de s'écrouler, à cause d'un seul homme. Wufei Chang.

À suivre…


	35. Chapitre 34

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

J'adresse un merci pour leurs reviews à: **lucy-hp **; **onarluca **; **didilove37 **; **ali angel **; **ElangelCaido.**

**Babou : Coucou et merci pour ta review. C'est sur que ce n'est pas très facile pour Duo et Heero, et les retrouvailles ne seront pas pour encore… Enfin tu comprendras en lisant ce chapitre…. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Bisous.**

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 34 **

**_Un mois plus tard_**

Jacob était confortablement installé dans sa chaise à bascule à lire le journal près du feu, quand il entendit des pas venir derrière lui. Il tourna la tête pour voir Duo arriver doucement vers lui, se servant de la cane que le vieil homme luiavait fabriqué pour qu'il puisse garder un certain équilibre. De part son coma d'un an et des poussières, les muscles des jambes de Duo avaient énormément souffert de cette inactivité forcée, et le natté avait mis un certain temps à pouvoir remarcher, mais quand il se sentait trop faible, il avait besoin de se soutenir de cette cane. Un long mois s'était écoulé depuis, et Duo avait alors raconté à Jacob son histoire, n'omettant aucun détail concernant sa relation avec Heero, ou leurs problèmes avec Wufei Chang. Et au plus grand étonnement du natté, qui avait prévu d'essuyer un violent rejet du vieil homme au sujet de son homosexualité ou à cause de Chang, il fut agréablement surpris. Jacob s'était seulement contenté de lui dire _« T'as pas dû avoir la vie facile petit, mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'un jour tu auras droit au bonheur. »_

« - Comment vas-tu gamin ? »

« - Je me sens mieux aujourd'hui Jacob, et c'est grâce à vous. »

« - Ne raconte pas de sottise gamin. Tu vas me faire rougir. »

Duo eut un petit sourire, et s'installa doucement à terre, aux pieds de son vieil ami.

« - J'ai longuement réfléchi à ma situation. Je ne peux plus rester ici. Ce pays me rappellera trop de mauvais souvenirs et….. Pour le moment, je veux seulement oublier. »

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux hommes, seulement interrompu par l'arrivé de Spart qui sortit en boitillant de la chambre pour venir se coucher au près de son maître. Duo le caressa tendrement et reporta son attention sur Jacob qui commença à parler.

« - Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« - La prochaine fois que vous vous rendrez à Maori Point, je vous accompagnerais. Une fois là-bas, je me rendrais à Auckland pour prendre le bateau en direction de l'Angleterre. »

« - Duo… »

« - Je n'ai plus rien qui me rattache ici, autant que je parte rejoindre ma famille. »

Jacob regarda un instant le natté et hocha la tête.

« - Tu vas me manquer, gamin. »

« - Vous aussi Jacob. Je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

« - Tu n'as pas à me remercier, gamin. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est que tu sois heureux. Et si pour cela, tu dois renter en Angleterre, alors je te conduirais demain à Auckland. »

« - Oh non, Jacob. Je me débrouillerais pour y aller, déposez-moi seulement à Maori Point. »

« - Hors de question gamin. Je te conduirais à Auckland, et tu ne discute pas. »

« - Merci. »

Le lendemain matin, Duo put embarquer sur le premier bateau en partance pour l'Angleterre. Il fit face au vieil homme une dernière fois et le serra avec émotion dans ses bras.

« - Bon voyage gamin. »

« - Au revoir Jacob. »

Le vieil homme lui rendit son étreinte et le natté se détacha de lui et entreprit de remonter la passerelle qui menait au pont, Spart claudiquant sur ses talons. Jacob remonta sur son chariot et reprit la route vers son petit chez lui tandis que Duo s'accoudait à la balustrade, regardant pour la dernière fois le paysage de la Nouvelle-Zélande. Il avait vécu tellement de bons moments ici, son arrivée, sa rencontre avec Heero, ses retrouvailles avec Trowa, sa rencontre avec Quatre et tous les petits moments de tranquillité du campement de Green Mountain. Puis ses moments de passions dans les rocheuses avec Heero….. Mais Wufei s'était évertué à briser tous ses instants, n'hésitant pas à tuer son demi-frère. Duo était venu en Nouvelle-Zélande avec un cœur pur, et il en repartait avec la moitié.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888/**_

« - 14 Boulevard de la Dame Grise. »

Le cocher regarda d'un air soupçonneux le voyageur qui venait de monter dans sa calèche. Ses vêtements défraîchis et hors mode lui apprenaient qu'il avait affaire avec un pouilleux sans compter sur cet étrange chien qui l'accompagnait. Le cocher en fut scandalisé mais se retint de tous commentaires, après tout, l'étranger se dirigeait vers les beaux quartiers. Peut-être était-ce un fils revenant d'un voyage ou autre, et il prit la direction indiquée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se stoppa devant une coquette petite maison blanche entourait d'un petit jardin. Le jeune homme descendit de la voiture et tendit quelques pièces d'or au cochet qui partit ensuite sans demander son reste.

Duo regarda la maison d'un air légèrement nostalgique, puis prenant son sac en main, il pénétra dans le jardin et alla toquer à la porte. Un domestique vint lui ouvrir et le regarda d'un air hautain qui se changea rapidement en sourire de bienvenue.

« - Monsieur Duo vous voilà enfin de retour ! »

« - Bonjour Max. »

« - Entrez vite monsieur Duo, le temps se rafraîchit vite en cette saison. Madame va être si heureuse de vous voir. »

Le majordome le conduisit alors dans un petit salon, et Duo patienta un petit moment, avant qu'une jeune femme n'entre dans le salon. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour le regarder, puis s'élança vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« - Duo ! Enfin tu me reviens ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

« - Moi aussi, Hilde, tu m'as beaucoup manqué. »

« - Je veux que tu me racontes tout ton voyage et tout ce que tu as vécu là-bas, mais avant, tu vas prendre un bain et t'habiller convenablement. »

« - A vos ordres madame. » Fit Duo en souriant.

Hilde lui rendit son sourire et baissa le regard vers le loup qui était couché aux pieds de son maître. Elle se baissa pour lui caresser la tête.

« - Bonjour Spart. Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Le loup lui lécha doucement la main et Hilde fronça les sourcils.

« - Il a l'air différend. On dirait que ton loup à vieillit de plusieurs années. »

« - Il a traversé beaucoup de chose, et n'a plus la même fougue qu'avant. »

Hilde lui fit un petit sourire et partit sonner une bonne pour qu'elle prépare de l'eau chaude pour Duo ainsi qu'un bon repas. Et une heure plus tard, le natté et la jeune fille s'attablèrent devant la table pour manger.

« - Alors dis-moi, comment c'est la Nouvelle-Zélande ? »

« - C'est un pays magnifique mais aussi un pays rude. Heureusement que j'étais déjà habitué à vivre à la dure. »

« - Et ton oncle Gé, tu as pu le voir ? »

« - Hélas non, il est mort avant que je n'arrive. Mais j'ai rencontré Trowa là-bas. »

« - C'est pas vrai ? Le fils Barton ? Il était en Nouvelle-Zélande ? Voilà une chose que Catherine ne sait pas, la dernière fois qu'elle m'a parlé de lui, elle m'a dit qu'il devait sûrement croupir quelque part en prison. »

« - Elle a tord de penser ça, Trowa est toujours un homme bon. Il a même beaucoup mûrit. »

« - Pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré avec toi ? »

Le visage de Duo s'assombrit subitement. Et Hilde comprit qu'elle venait de dire une bêtise. Elle allait s'excuser quand le natté la devança.

« - J'ai un accident voilà plus d'un an déjà, et je me suis réveillé, il y a quelques mois, et je n'ai plus revu Trowa, ni personne d'autre que je connaissais. »

« - Doux jésus ! » S'exclama Hilde. « Un accident ? Mais te sens-tu bien ? Es-tu guéri ? Veux-tu te reposer un peu ? »

« - Calme-toi ma chérie, je vais très bien à présent. »

Hilde poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, et préféra changer de sujet, afin que Duo ne ressasse pas ses mauvais souvenirs. Aussi, entreprit-elle de parler à son cousin de tous les potins et nouvelles modes de Londres. Duo l'écoutait avec un petit sourire. Hilde était une cousine éloignée, mais il l'a considéré comme sa sœur. Ses parents étaient morts voilà maintenant huit ans, la laissant à la tête d'une fortune colossale, qu'elle gérait d'une main de fer malgré tous les commérages des gens qui estimaient qu'une femme était incapable de faire cela, mais elle leur avait démontré le contraire et défrayer les chroniques en refusant tous les prétendants qui venaient frapper à sa porte. Ils parlèrent encore un long moment avant que Duo n'aille s'étendre dans sa chambre.

« - Ne t'en fais pas Duo, maintenant que tu es rentré chez toi, je suis sûr que tu iras mieux. Tu pourrais peut-être même ouvrir ton propre cabinet. » Déclara Hilde alors qu'il montait l'escalier.

« - Oui, on en reparlera dans quelques temps. » Fit Duo en souriant.

Oui, il était enfin chez lui, même si son cœur et sa raison étaient resté en Nouvelle-Zélande.

À suivre….


	36. Chapitre 35

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 35**

Ce matin-là, Duo se leva de bonne heure. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il vivait avec Hilde, et il avait pris la décision d'ouvrir son propre cabinet médical ainsi qu'un logement, mais pour cela, il avait besoin de trouver un endroit parfait. Il avait donc décidé de faire appel à un cabinet immobilier.

Il sortit de la demeure et héla un fiacre pour se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant un bâtiment à l'allure sobre mais très professionnelle. Il entra. La pièce principale comportait plusieurs chaises et canapés pour l'attente des clients, ainsi qu'un comptoir derrière lequel trônait une femme, de quelques années de plus que Duo, utilisant une machine à écrire avec une efficacité presque effrayante. Elle leva les yeux lorsque Duo entra, son expression neutre mais courtoise.

« - Oui ? »

« - Mon nom est Maxwell. J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Harker. » Fit Duo retira son chapeau.

« - Oh. »

La neutralité devint une amabilité subtile mais. La voix de la femme se fit plus chaleureuse et plus ouverte.

« - Monsieur Harker vous attend, premier bureau à gauche au bout de ce couloir. » Expliqua-t-elle en lui désignant le corridor qui se trouvait derrière son comptoir et en lui faisant un sourire un brin charmeur.

Duo la remercia d'un signe de tête et prit la direction indiquée par la secrétaire. Il se stoppa devant une porte et toqua. Une voix grave lui intima d'entrer et le natté s'exécuta. Le bureau était un peu sombre, mais très chaleureux, un bureau en chêne sombre prenait place au centre de la pièce et derrière tout un pan de mur était recouvert d'une étagère rempli de livre à l'aspect juridique, sur le mur de gauche, une grande carte représentant Londres et ses quartiers, et sur la droite, un coin détente y était, composait d'un canapé, de deux fauteuils et d'une petite table basse, pour mettre à l'aise les clients les plus important..

« - Bonjour Monsieur Maxwell. » Fit Monsieur Harker en se levant pour serrer la main de Duo. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« - Bien, je vous remercie. »

Duo prit place sur la chaise en face du bureau, et monsieur Harker se plongea rapidement dans son rôle professionnel.

« - J'ai beaucoup étudié votre dossier afin de trouver un endroit idéal pour votre installation. Il est rare de voir un médecin ouvrir indépendamment un cabinet, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitez également que cela fasse votre logement. »

« - C'est exact. »

« - Bien. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la carte de Londres et demanda à Duo de le rejoindre. « Au début, je pensais situer votre cabinet dans les endroits en vogue de Londres mais apparemment ce n'est pas votre souhait. »

Duo ne se laissa pas avoir par le ton aimable de l'agent immobilier, et discerna rapidement le sous-entendu.

« - J'ai passé un moment à soigner les autres, un médecin ne devrait pas choisir sa clientèle en fonction de leurs revenus. C'est malhonnête. »

« - Oui, oui bien sûr. »

Il prit une punaise colorée la pointa sur un endroit de la carte.

« - Voici un quartier qui vous conviendra. Il est situé près des quartiers défavorisés. »

« - C'est parfait. »

Harker retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et tira une liasse de feuille d'une pile.

« - Il y a trois bâtiments dans ce secteur qui pourrait vous convenir. Voici leurs caractéristiques, leurs superficies et autres renseignements qui pourraient vous intéresser. »

« - Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais les regarder plus tard et vous donner ensuite une réponse. Puisse-je les emporter avec moi ? »

« - Bien sûr. »

Duo se saisit de la liasse et prit congé de Harker en lui serrant brièvement la main en guise de salut. Puis, il quitta rapidement le bâtiment, ses papiers en main. Il hésita un moment à héler un fiacre, mais décida finalement de rentrer à pied, un peu de marche lui ferait du bien. Il aimait bien Londres, la ville était vivante et magnifique, mais Duo regrettait beaucoup l'Irlande, et il ne se sentait pas prêt à retourner dans ce pays-là, ni même à reprendre sa vie d'avant de médecin itinérant. Il marcha un petit moment, quand soudain, sans regarder où il allait, il rentra brusquement dans quelqu'un. Le choc fit tomber à la renverse sa victime.

« - Oh mon dieu, excusez-moi. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

« - C'est ce que j'ai vu. » Répondit l'homme d'une voix grave en se relevant et en frottant son pantalon.

L'inconnu se releva, et Duo plongea alors dans deux prunelles azur. L'homme en face de lui était indéniablement beau, cela il n'allait pas le nier, un port de tête et des traits légèrement aristocratiques, des yeux bleus envoûtant et une longue chevelure blonde. Le natté se ressaisit en remarquant qu'il fixait allégrement l'inconnu. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire.

« - Je m'excuse encore une fois, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal. »

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a aucun problème. Mais j'accepterais volontiers vos excuses si vous acceptiez de boire un verre avec moi. »

Cette phrase décontenança Duo puis refusa poliment l'invitation, n'ayant vraiment aucune envie de se faire draguer aussi ouvertement.

« - Permettez-moi d'insister. Je vous promets que mon invitation est en tout bien tout honneur. »

« - Je… »

« - S'il vous plait. Vous m'avez l'air sympathique et ne vous méprenez pas sur mes desseins, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire quelque chose de malhonnête qui pourrait vous déplaire. De plus, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. »

« - Très bien, j'accepte. » Fit Duo avec réticence.

L'inconnu lui fit un sourire et tendit sa main.

« - Je me présente, Milliardo Peacecraft. »

« - Enchanté, Duo Maxwell. » Répondit Duo en lui serrant la main en retour. **(1)**

D'un pas silencieux, ils marchèrent jusqu'à un petit café et s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent. Après quelques minutes, Milliardo engagea la conversation.

« - Je sais que cela peut vous paraître bizarre, mais je suis très ouvert par nature, j'adore faire connaissance avec les gens. J'espère que cela ne vous effraie en rien. »

« - Tant que cela reste dans les limites du raisonnable, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

« - Vous habitez Londres depuis longtemps ? »

« - Depuis toujours. Mais j'ai beaucoup voyagé depuis plusieurs années, je viens de me stabiliser depuis peu. »

« - Oh je vois, un projet de mariage ? » Demanda Zechs, avec un sourire taquin.

Mais le visage de Duo se ferma sombrement.

« - C'est personnel. »

Voyant qu'il avait touché un point sensible, Zechs entreprit vivement de s'excuser.

« - Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas vous blesser. »

« - Ce n'est rien. Et vous, habitez-vous Londres ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà rencontrer en ville. »

« - A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds sur le sol anglais. Je suis en voyage avec un ami qui avait des affaires à régler. »

« - Alors comment trouvez-vous cette ville ? »

« - Très plaisante. »

Le regarde de Zechs se porta sur les papiers que Duo avait déposés à leurs côtés sur la table.

« - Vous cherchez un logement ? »

« - Un lieu de travail plutôt. Je suis médecin, et je souhaite ouvrir mon propre cabinet. »

« - Je vois. Pourquoi ne pas entrer dans un hôpital ou se mettre en collaboration avec un cabinet déjà existant ? » Demanda alors le blond.

« - J'ai déjà travaillé pour un hôpital voici quelques années, et même si l'expérience était intéressante, je ne souhaite pas la renouveler. J'ai passé ces dernières années à voyager de pays en pays, offrant mes services aux gens dans le besoin, j'ai pris l'habitude de travailler seul, me mettre en collaboration avec un autre médecin risquerait de me mettre…. Comment dire….. Les nerfs à rude épreuve. Je n'aime pas que l'on discute mes diagnostics. » Fit Duo avec un léger sourire amusé.

« - Vous êtes un médecin hors du commun. »

« - Merci. »

Ils passèrent un peu plus d'une heure à parler et à faire connaissance, et quand les deux hommes décidèrent de prendre congé l'un de l'autre, ils avaient tous deux gagné un ami. Aussi, prirent-ils un fiacre ensemble avant de se séparer définitivement, Milliardo abandonnant Duo devant chez Hilde.

À suivre….

* * *

**(1) Alors voici une petite précision : Comme vous le constatez, Zechs à changer de nom, par conséquent, Duo ne sais pas à qui il à faire. En ce qui concerne Zechs, il est au courant de la liaison d'Heero avec un médecin, mais je n'ai jamais précisé qu'il connaissait son nom, par conséquent, aucun des deux ne se connaissent, et ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont réellement à faire. Zechs croyant l'amant d'Heero mort, et Duo connaissant l'ex-amant d'Heero sous le nom de Zechs Merquize.

* * *

**

**Coucou, alors je suis désolé mais j'ai plein de problème avec mon ordinateur en ce moment, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je bug à nouveau ce soir. Donc je suis désolée mais manquant de temps, je ne peux pas répondre à ceux qui m'ont envoyés les reviews anonymements et avec leur mail.**

**Donc je vous adresse un grand Merci à tous le monde.**

**Bisous**

**Shali Maxwell**


	37. Chapitre 36

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié) ; 13x6

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

Merci pour leurs reviews à: **lucy-hp**; **Magical Girl Kiki**; **ElangelCaido**; **Catirella**; **Didilove37**; **ali angel**; **onarluca**; **Ipikou**.

**Hlo:** Oui je sais que je suis vache, lol. En tout cas la suite est là et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

_Chapitre 36_

Zechs utilisa sa clef pour ouvrir sa porte de chambre d'hôtel d'un air joyeux. La pièce était baignée de lumière et le blond localisa sans mal l'homme assit à la table qui se trouvait au centre de la chambre et qui était plongé dans ses papiers avec une telle concentration qu'il n'avait même pas entendu Zechs entrer. Ce dernier sourit en se dirigeant vers lui et le fit sursauter de surprise en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« - Tu travailles encore. » Fit remarquer le blond d'un ton presque fataliste.

« - Je suis désolé, mais il faut que je termine cela et après je serais à toi. Mais ces papiers sont importants, je ne peux pas les délaisser. »

« - Je sais. »

Treize était venu en voyage d'affaire à Londres, pour vendre quelques actions financières. Son oncle étant un peu trop vieux pour faire le voyage, le jeune homme s'était alors déplacé, emmenant le blond avec lui afin de lui faire découvrir la ville. Zechs déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amant, et se redressa pour aller se poster à la fenêtre. Treize, parce qu'il s'agissait de lui, leva les yeux de ses documents et regarda son amant.

« - Alors, comment as-tu trouvé la ville ? »

« - Vraiment très belle. Ça change de la Nouvelle-Zélande. »

« - Je suis content que ça te plaise. Au moins, tu ne voyages pas pour rien et ça m'aurait attristé de voir que tu t'ennuie. »

Zechs se retourna avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« - Je ne m'ennuie pas du tous Treize, et puis, j'ai fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme très charmant. »

Le visage de Treize se ferma brusquement et il lança un regard glacial à son amant. Zechs en fut surpris durant quelques secondes, avant de comprendre son erreur, et il s'empressa de se justifier.

« - Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Treize. Je l'ai rencontré en tout bien, tout honneur, je n'ai pas cherché à le séduire. Tu sais que je ne fais plus cela depuis que je suis avec toi. »

Treize se radoucit quelque peu.

« - Excuse-moi. »

« - Non, je comprends ta réaction. Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre d'homme à qui tu pourrais faire confiance sur-le-champ, mais je te jure que je ne te tromperais pas. Je tiens trop à toi pour le faire et tu es le seul qui me considère comme autre chose qu'il joli cul. »

Treize se leva pour le rejoindre et l'enlaça tendrement.

« - Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi. Je sais que tu fais tout pour changer. »

« - Merci. »

Zechs leva le regard vers lui et Treize se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils étaient ensemble depuis de nombreux mois maintenant, et Zechs avait radicalement changé de vie, allant même jusqu'à reprendre son vrai nom, Milliardo Peacecraft et mettant ainsi un terme à sa vie de garçon volage et croqueur d'homme. Treize avait réussit à le captiver et à le faire changer avec son amour. Après l'affaire d'Heero, ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître, et Zechs avait réalisé qu'il pouvait devenir quelqu'un de bien à condition d'y mettre du sien, et épaulé de son amant, il avait tourné le dos à son ancienne vie. À présent, il avait trouvé un travail à Queenstown, l'épicier s'étant pris d'affection pour ce jeune bomme et qui l'avait pris sous son aile pour lui apprendre le métier d'épicier, lui qui n'avait de fils à qui passer la main. Ils étaient également restés en contact avec Trowa, Quatre et Heero, qui avaient tous les trois repris le cours de leur vie, mais malgré le geste de Zechs pour le procès du japonais, il subsistait toujours une certaine tension entre eux quatre.

« - Alors, ce jeune homme, qu'a-t-il de si captivant ? » Demanda le châtain.

« - Et bien, il n'a rien de particulier, nous nous sommes bousculés dans la rue et pour me faire pardonner, je lui ai proposé d'aller boire un café. Au début, il a refusé car il croyait que je lui faisais du charme. »

« - Encore heureux que ce ne soit pas lui qui t'aurait fait du charme, j'aurais été obligé de le tuer. »

« - Treize ! » S'exclama Zechs, avec un petit air scandalisé. « Ne parle pas comme ça, je n'ai pas envie que les gens croient que tu es un meurtrier et que tu finisses comme…….. » Il s'interrompit brusquement et Treize comprit l'allusion.

« - Je ne finirais pas comme Heero. »

Zechs lui fit un petit sourire, puis reprit la conversation :

« - Nous avons parlé un petit moment, et il m'a apprit qu'il était médecin et qu'il cherchait un endroit pour s'installer. Il voyage beaucoup et il est très gentil. Loin du caractère snob de certains londoniens que j'ai croisé. »

« - Dis-moi, il m'a l'air vraiment sympathique cet homme. »

« - Mais il l'est, je te l'ai dit. Et puis, c'est vrai que physiquement non plus il est pas mal, mais il y a quelque chose dans son expression qui…… C'est bizarre à dire, mais on dirait qu'il a renoncé à aimer. Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans son regard. »

« -…… »

« - Il ne me l'a pas dit explicitement, mais je crois qu'il a perdu la personne qu'il aimait et c'est pour cela qu'il était venu s'installait ici. »

« - Oui, certaines personnes ressentent le besoin de partir loin de toute attache qui pourrait rappeler la personne défunte, et d'autre, au contraire reste et vive dans le passé. » Fit Treize avec un air un peu lointain.

Zechs se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres, tentant de détourner son amant de ses pensées qui le ramenait en Nouvelle-Zélande. Treize lui fit un petit sourire.

« - Il faudra que tu me le présentes pour que je puisse faire la connaissance de cet homme. »

« - Oh, tu verras Treize, Duo est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, et il est très jovial malgré ces problèmes. » S'exclama Zechs en se détachant de lui pour aller se servir un verre d'eau.

Il se servit rapidement, mais il prit soudainement conscience du silence pesant de son amant. Il reposa la carafe et se tourna vers lui, pour le voir blême et figer sur place. Zechs fronça les sourcils, abandonna son verre et s'approcha de nouveau de lui.

« - Treize ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Mais Treize ne l'écoutait pas, il se parlait à lui-même, répétant ce que Zechs avait dit, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« - Un médecin et qui voyage beaucoup, qui a renoncé à aimer et qui a perdu la personne chère à son cœur, et un caractère jovial……. » Murmura le châtain pour lui-même.

« - Treize ! » Le rappela Zechs, inquiet.

Le châtain leva alors les yeux sur lui, et lui demanda avec un air grave, et une faible lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

« - Dis-moi, il ne t'aurait pas donné son nom par hasard ? »

« - Bien sûr que si, Maxwell, Duo Maxwell. »

A ces mots, Treize blêmit un peu plus, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le lit, et s'y laissa asseoir avec un air consterné sur le visage.

« - Alors pendant tout ce temps, il était ici. » Fit-il.

« - Que se passe-t-il Treize ? Tu le connais ? » Demanda alors Zechs en venant s'installait près de lui.

« - Oui, je l'ai connu dans le passé. Et toi aussi tu le connais. Tu as déjà entendu parler de lui. » Répondit le banquier avec un grand sourire.

Zechs le regarda avec confusion et en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Je pense que je viens de trouver le moyen de te racheter aux yeux de Trowa, Quatre et Heero, mon cœur. »

« - Quoi ? »

Et Treize se mit alors à lui expliquer la situation, disant que Duo était l'amant disparu d'Heero et que tout le monde croyait mort.

À suivre…..


	38. Chapitre 37

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à : **ali angel** ; **Florinoir** ; **yayoi26** ; **ElangelCaido** ; **didilove37** ; **Magical Girl Kiki** ; **Choupette** ; **ookami** ; **Ipikou** ; **Catirella** ; **Sailor Sayuri** ; **onarluca** ; **lucy-hp**.

**lu :** Et oui, c'est horrible de finir comme ça, lol, mais tu verras très vite que j'adore terminé mes chapitres dans ce genre-là, lol. Merci pour ta review, la suite est juste en dessous et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Kiss.

**greynono :** Oui un petit clin d'oeil pour tous ceux qui aiment ce couple, lol. A l'origine ils n'auraient pas dû être ensemble, mais mon inspiration en a décidé autrement. Les retrouvailles ne seront pas pour encore, il va falloir patienter encore un chapitre. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 37**

Quelques heures plus tard, au milieu de l'après midi, après la découverte de Treize, les deux hommes se tenaient devant une coquette petite maison blanche entourait d'un petit jardin.

« - Tu es sûr que c'est là ? » Demanda Treize en observant la maison.

« - Certain, je reconnais l'endroit. » Répondit Zechs à ses côtés.

« - Alors allons-y. »

Treize s'engagea le premier dans l'allée, suivit de son amant. Il frappa quelque coup à la porte avec le heurtoir et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Quelques minutes plus tard, un majordome un peu âgé, vint les accueillir.

« - Que désire ces messieurs ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Je me présente, je suis Treize Kushrénada, et je voudrais m'entretenir avec Duo Maxwell. »

Le majordome les regarda un moment d'un air scrutateur, puis consentit enfin à les conduire dans un petit boudoir. Puis il partit prévenir son jeune maître.

Duo se trouvait dans la bibliothèque avec Hilde, à parler des différents papiers que lui avait remis Harker.

« - Je connais très bien cet endroit. » S'exclama Hilde, en lui tendant une feuille. « C'est un quartier qui se trouve au Nord de _East Lend_, ce sont pour la plupart des commis ou des ouvriers, sans compter que ce coin-là regorge d'enfants vivant dans la rue. »

« - C'est vrai que je pourrais leur apporter une certaine aide. »

« - Oui, et de plus…… »

Mais Hilde s'interrompit dans sa phrase quand deux brefs coups furent frappés à la porte et que Max entra.

« - Max ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« - Une visite pour Monsieur Duo, un certain Monsieur Kushrénada. »

A ces mots, Duo se sentit pâlir et Hilde s'en inquiéta.

« - Duo, tout va bien ? Tu es tout pâle. Qui est ce Monsieur Kushrénada ? »

« - Une connaissance de Nouvelle-Zélande. »

« - Il a un lien avec Wufei Chang ? » Demanda la jeune fille, inquiète.

« - Ou est-il Max ? » Demanda Duo sans répondre à Hilde.

« - Dans le boudoir, Monsieur Duo. »

Puis sans attendre plus longtemps, Duo se précipita hors de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre le boudoir où se trouvait son ami. Il y entra un coup de vent, et vit Treize, tranquillement assis dans le petit sofa. Il se leva en voyant Duo entrer, et bien vite, les deux hommes échangèrent une étreinte amicale.

« - Treize, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à vous revoir. Mais que faites-vous ici ? Comment savez-vous que je suis en Angleterre ? »

Treize lui sourit et d'un mouvement de tête, il lui désigna un homme qui se tenait en retrait et que Duo n'avait pas vu tout de suite.

« - Je suppose que tu reconnais Milliardo. »

« - Bien sûr ! » S'exclama Duo, joyeux. « Alors, vous vous connaissez ? C'est comme ça que tu as su pour moi ? »

« - Oui, Milliardo m'a parlé de sa rencontre avec toi, puis après un moment, j'ai fait le lien entre son nouvel ami et notre ancien médecin de Queenstown. »

Duo lui sourit doucement.

« - Venez au salon, nous y serons mieux pour parler. »

Le natté les conduisit vers ladite pièce et appela Max pour qu'il leur apporte du thé.

« - Alors Treize, raconte-moi les nouvelles de Queenstown. Comment se porte ton oncle ? »

« - Il va très bien, tout le monde va très bien. Nous avons trouvé un nouveau médecin. Il n'est pas aussi léger que toi sur les tarifs, mais il fait un excellent travail. La ville s'est un peu agrandit et nous avons ouvert une bibliothèque. »

« - C'est vrai ? » S'exclama Duo.

« - Oui, elle est toute petite et ne contient pas beaucoup d'ouvrage, mais elle fait le bonheur de la ville, et dans quelques années, nous aurons peut-être le chemin de fer qui traversera la ville. »

« - Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la ville se développe aussi vite. » Fit Duo.

« - Beaucoup de choses ont changé Duo. La ruée vers l'or s'est calmé, et quelques fermiers sont venus s'installer en Nouvelle-Zélande pour un meilleur élevage. »

Il y eut un petit moment silence quand Hilde entra dans la pièce, elle resta un instant au seuil de la porte interrogeant Duo du regard pour savoir si elle pouvait entrer. Le natté lui fit un sourire et se leva pour la présenter à ses amis.

« - Treize, Milliardo, je voudrais vous présenter Hilde Schbeiker, ma cousine et ma logeuse. Hilde, voici Treize Kushrénada et Milliardo Peacecraft. »

« - Enchantée. » Fit Hilde.

« - Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Répondit Treize en lui faisant un baise-main.

Hilde rougit légèrement tandis que Milliardo la saluait à son tour, puis elle se tourna vers Duo.

« - Je dois y aller Duo, j'ai promis à Madame De Boissière de venir lui rendre visite pour boire le thé avec elle. »

« - Entendu. »

La jeune femme repartit alors, laissant à nouveau les trois hommes seuls entre eux. Aussitôt, Treize se tourna vers Duo, décidé à engager avec lui une conversation sérieuse.

« Duo, que s'est-il passé, il y a deux ans ? Pourquoi as-tu disparu durant tout ce temps ? Tout le monde te coirs mort. »

Duo soupira et regarda Treize dans les yeux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de commencer son récit. De l'arrestation de Heero, à son réveil chez le vieux Jacob, puis son retour en Angleterre.

« - Milliardo m'a avoué que tu vas t'installer définitivement en Angleterre, tu ne comptes pas revenir en Nouvelle-Zélande. »

Duo se rembrunit légèrement et garda le silence durant un moment avant de répondre :

« - Mes racines sont ici. Ainsi que ma famille. De plus, plus rien ne m'attend là-bas. »

« - Même pas Quatre et Trowa ? »

A ces mots, Duo se figea. Il regarda Treize silencieusement avant de demander d'une voix blanche :

« - Tu… Tu sais ce qu'ils sont devenus ? »

« - Bien sûr. Ils vivent dans un ranch, tenu par un ami. » Fit Treize avec un petit sourire.

« - Mais…. Mais Trowa était recherché avant…. Avant mon accident. » Balbutia Duo.

Treize échangea un regard avec Zechs. Puis il se tourna vers Duo et lui dit :

« - Beaucoup de choses ont changé Duo. Trowa n'est plus recherché. De plus……. »

« - Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. » Déclara Duo d'un ton catégorique.

« - Mais Duo…. »

« - Non ! » Fit le natté d'un ton catégorique.

Puis il se leva et alla se poster près de la fenêtre, tournant volontairement le dos à ses deux visiteurs, leur montrant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas continuer cette discussion-là. Milliardo et Treize échangèrent un regard, puis Milliardo s'avança vers Duo et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

« - Duo… Je…. J'ai une dette envers toi. Et, je voudrais me faire pardonner, surtout auprès de toi. »

« - Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » Fit Duo. « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

« - Au contraire. » Riposta le blond. « Tout ce qui t'est arrivé, est en parti ma faute. »

À ces mots, Duo se retourna et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

« - Je…. Je….. » Milliardo le regarda d'un air incertain, puis déclara : « Milliardo Peacecraft n'est pas mon vrai nom. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - En vérité, je m'appelle Zechs Merquize. »

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration. Zechs attendant la réaction de Duo, et Duo cherchant dans sa mémoire où il avait déjà entendu ce nom-là. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit, et le natté réalisa alors qu'il avait devant lui l'ancien amant de Heero et surtout…. La personne qui n'avait pas hésité à trahir le japonais à Wufei Chang pour de l'argent.

Si Zechs s'était attendu à une réaction violente de la part du natté, il ne s'était pas préparé à recevoir le poing de Duo en plein visage. Surpris, il partit en arrière et tomba à la renverse et sentit alors un liquide chaud couler de son nez.

« - Comment ose-tu ? Comment oses-tu te présenter à moi en me regardant dans les yeux ? » S'écria alors Duo, furieux.

« - Duo….. » Intervint Treize.

« - Heero est mort, et tu oses m'avouer qui tu es ! »

« - Duo ! » Appela plus fort Treize.

Le natté se tourna alors vers lui, et lui lança un regard noir.

« - Part Treize. Quittez cette maison immédiatement. »

« - Non, Duo s'il te plait écoute-moi. » Supplia Treize. « Accepte de revenir en Nouvelle-Zélande avec nous. »

« - Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? » Demanda Duo d'un ton hargneux.

« - Parce que Heero n'est pas mort. » Fit alors Zechs d'une voix nasillarde, tout en épongeant le sang qui coulait de son nez avec un mouchoir.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, durant lequel Duo le regard d'un air désespéré où un semblant d'espoir semblait également y briller.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Murmura le natté, ayant peur d'entendre à nouveau les paroles du blond.

« - Heero est vivant. »

« - Non, non, non c'est faux ! C'est Wufei Chang qui t'envoi, hein ? Il n'a pas réussit à me tuer il y a deux ans, alors il espère que je retournerais là-bas pour qu'il puisse achever son travail, hein ? »

« - Non, Duo, Zechs dit la vérité. Il y a deux ans, nous avons appris que Zechs était au courant de toute l'histoire, que Wufei Chang lui avait tout raconté. Lors du procès de Heero, Quatre a fait tout son possible pour retrouver Zechs et le convaincre de témoigner en faveur d'Heero. »

« - C'est ce que j'ai fait, et Heero a été innocenté et relâché quelques minutes avant sa pendaison. »

Duo était devenu très pâle, et s'était assis sous le choc, regardant Zechs et Treize d'un air incrédule n'arrivant toujours pas à croire que son amour était vivant.

« - Duo, s'il te plait, il faut que tu reviennes en Nouvelle-Zélande. Heero est peut-être un homme libre à présent, mais il est fatigué de la vie et pas un jour ne passe sans qu'il pense à toi. »

« - Mon dieu…. » Murmura Duo. « J'ai quitté la Nouvelle-Zélande alors qu'il était là-bas…. Je l'ai abandonné. »

« - Non, au contraire. Tu ne l'as jamais abandonné. » Fit Zechs. « Mais maintenant, tu as droit au bonheur que je t'ai retiré en jouant les égoïstes. »

« - Alors ? Acceptes-tu de rentrer avec nous ? » Demanda Treize.

Duo les regarda tour à tour, laissant la joie et le soulagement s'emparer de lui alors qu'il réalisait que Heero n'était jamais mort.

« - Oui. »

A suivre….

* * *

**Coucou **

**J'espère que vous avez aprécié ce chapitre autant que vous avez aimé les autres, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience, mais en attendant, je vais vous soumettre un petit sondage.**

**Alors voilà, j'ai quelques idées pour une fic, mais j'hésite encore sur le contexte, alors pour remédier à cela, je vais vous demander votre avis et faire selon la majorité l'aura désiré. Donc j'explique, je voudrais écrire une M-preg (je suis revenu dans ma période bébé comme à l'époque à j'avais imaginé New-Type, lol) et j'aimerais savoir si vous aimeriez lire une M-preg HP ou GW, dont les couples seraient respectivement Draco et Harry pour HP dont Harry la 'mère', et Duo et Heero pour GW avec Heero en 'mère' ( on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne) Joignez-moi vos réponses à vos reviews, et je vous ferais part du choix final au prochain chapitre.**

**Merci d'avance, je vous fait à tous de gros bisous.**

**Shali M.**


	39. Chapitre 38

Titre : un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC, Shônen-ai

Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 1x3 (amitié)

Disclaimer : Les paysages, les tentes, les chevaux sont à moi, quant aux cinq protagonistes, malheureusement Sunrise ne veut pas me les donner.

* * *

Un très grand merci pour leurs reviews à **_yami ni hikari_** ; .**_lucy-hp_** ; **_onarluca_** ; **_ElangelCaido_** ; **_Siashini_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_Natsumi Kido_** ; **_yayoi26_** ; **_didilove37_** ; **_Ipikou_** ; **_greynono_** ; **_Lynchan_** ; **_nushan ynis_** et **_Catirella_**. Je vous remercie encore, et les réponses à vos reviews vous ont été renvoyées par le biais du site ou par mail, si ce n'est pas le cas, excusez-moi car j'ai dû faire un oubli (j'suis tête en l'air, lol). 

**_florinoir :_** Lol, oui, Te amo donne souvent ce genre de réaction quand on la lis, surtout les chapitres qui vont suivre... Mais bon, réjouis-toi parce que Duo va enfin retrouver son petit namour, lol. J'espère que cet ultime chapitre te plaira.

**_cookie :_** Coucou, ben tu vas être contente parce que la suite est juste en dessous et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

* * *

**un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 38**

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils naviguaient sur l'océan en direction de la Nouvelle-Zélande. Duo était accoudé à la balustrade et regardait les premières côtes du Pays qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Il avait quitté l'Angleterre rapidement, sans regret et il avait à peine eut le temps d'expliquer ses raisons à Hilde, que déjà il embarquait à bord d'un paquebot en compagnie de Treize et de Zechs. Ce dernier vint justement se plaçait à coté de lui. Ils regardèrent l'horizon en silence, s'ignorant mutuellement, puis le blond se décida à prendre la parole.

« - Je ne sais pas comment faire pour avoir le pardon de ta part. » Fit-il.

Duo ne répondit pas, gardant un silence buté, le regard toujours fixé droit devant lui. Depuis qu'il avait appris la véritable identité de Zechs, il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, l'ignorant totalement, et s'empêchant de le frapper à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Duo n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête que même si Zechs n'était pas directement responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Heero, il y avait contribué, de plus, il était l'ancien amant du japonais.

« - Écoute, j'ignore ce qui te gêne réellement en moi….. Le fait que j'ai trahi Heero….. Ou peut-être le fait que j'ai été son…. »

« - Tais-toi. » S'exclama Duo d'une voix sèche. C'était une chose de l'admettre, mais s'en était une autre de l'entendre.

Zechs soupira fortement.

« - On peut dire qu'avec toi, Heero a trouvé une main de fer dans un gant de velours. »

« - Garde des idioties pour toi ! »

« - Je t'en prie Duo, dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour me que tu me pardonnes. » S'écria le blond, agacé par tout ça.

Duo se tourna vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui as-tu fais ça ? Pour l'argent ? »

Ce fut au tour de Zechs de rester silencieux un moment. Il se détourna du regard violet du jeune médecin et fixa la côte qui se rapprochait d'eux. Puis il déclara :

« - Oui pour l'argent, mais pas entièrement. Tu sais, depuis que je suis tout petit j'ai appris une chose, penser à sa sécurité avant tout. Quand j'ai rencontré Wufei Chang, j'ai tout de suite su que ce n'était pas le genre d'homme qui acceptait un refus. Quand il m'a proposé son offre, j'ai accepté sans poser de question, parce que ça a toujours était ma ligne de conduite : _le plus sage de sauver sa peau et de ne pas faire l'imbécile_. »

Il reporta alors son regard sur Duo, qui a présent le regardait d'un air à la fois surpris et dégoûté. Le natté prit une profonde inspiration, puis déclara :

« - Si essayer désespérément de sauver un ami est une preuve d'imbécillité et si y renoncer est une preuve de sagesse alors je vivrais plus heureux en étant un imbécile » **(1)**

Il allait s'éloigner de lui, colturant ainsi la conversation mais Zechs lui prit le bras et le retint.

« - C'est vrai que j'ai fait preuve d'imbécillité, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi alors que Heero était un homme innocent entre les mains d'un psychopathe. Je n'avais pas compris au début, mais maintenant, j'ai rencontré un homme qui me donne envi d'être un imbécile, aujourd'hui, je donnerai ma vie pour le protéger, il me fait ressentir des choses que jamais auparavant je n'aurais cru pouvoir ressentir un jour, dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression d'être un être humain avec un cœur. » S'exclama le blond.

Duo le regarda un instant avec surprise puis eut un léger sourire.

« - Si tu t'es toi-même pardonné pour ce que tu as fait, alors je te pardonnerais aussi. »

Puis il s'éloigna à nouveau en direction de sa cabine afin de rassembler ses affaires afin de pouvoir mettre pied à terre le plus rapidement possible.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, les trois hommes débarquèrent enfin sur le sol de la Nouvelle-Zélande. Ils récupérèrent leurs chevaux et Duo se tourna vers Treize.

« - Est-ce que c'est loin ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Non, Heero s'est installé pratiquement à la sortie de la ville, c'est bon pour ces affaires de se trouver à proximité d'ici. »

Effectivement, depuis que Heero avait été relâché et disculper du meurtre de son père, il avait non seulement touché la totalité de l'argent de son père et même la part de Wufei qui avait fini par se suicider avant même que son procès ne commence, mais le japonais avait également pu enfin réaliser son rêve, se lancer dans l'élevage. Ils chevauchèrent en silence pendant un peu plus d'une heure, puis ils arrivèrent à proximité d'une grande ferme, dans la cour, quelques hommes s'avéraient auprès de quelques bêtes, et l'un d'eux attira son attention.

« - Trowa ! » S'écria-t-il tout content.

Le jeune homme se retourna en entendant quelqu'un crier son nom et se figea sur place, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se précipiter vers son cousin. Duo descendit de cheval et il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour faire face à Trowa que ce dernier l'étreignait dans une forte étreinte.

« - C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai….. » Ne cessait de répéter le châtain, lui qui d'habitude de montrer jamais ou presque jamais ses émotions.

« - Tu ne rêve pas Trowa, je suis bien vivant et devant toi. » Murmura le natté en se serrant contre son cousin.

« - Mais…. Mais comment as-tu…….. Il nous a dit que…… »

« - Il ne m'a pas tué, il m'a seulement blessé et j'ai été recueilli par un vieil homme qui m'a soigné. Malheureusement, mes blessures étaient si grave que je suis resté presque un an et demi dans le coma. » Expliqua brièvement Duo.

« - Viens suis-moi ! » S'exclama alors Trowa en tirant Duo par la manche. « Quatre va être tellement heureux de te revoir ! »

Son cousin le conduisit vers une petite maisonnée qui se situait en peu plus en aval du terrain et entra dedans, suivit de Duo, Treize et Zechs. Ils virent alors Quatre qui étaient penché sur un tas de feuille, perdu dans ses comptes, il ne leva pas la tête quand il entendit son amant entrer.

« - Quatre nous avons de la visite. »

Le blond leva la tête en souriant et pâlit considérablement en reconnaissant Duo. Dire que Quatre était heureux de le revoir était un euphémisme, le blond passa presque une demi-heure à le serrer dans ses bras en sanglotant de bonheur.

« - Quatre, calme-toi maintenant. » Intervint Trowa en détachant son amant de Duo. « Laisse-le respirer. »

« - Tu as raison, je suis désolé. Duo, si tu savais comme je suis heureux. Et Heero sera tellement heureux et soulager de te revoir. »

« - Moi aussi. » Confessa Duo.

« - Il est parti s'assurer que les bêtes qui sont dans les pâturages vont bien, je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. » Lui indiqua alors Trowa.

Tout comme Trowa, Quatre demanda à Duo ce qu'il s'était passé depuis tout ce temps, et le natté entreprit alors de raconter en détail son passé. Quand il eut terminé, le blond était réellement triste.

« - C'est de notre faute. Nous aurions dû faire des recherches et ne pas croire Wufei. »

« - Ne dis pas ça Quatre, même si vous m'auriez recherché, j'ignore si vous m'auriez trouvé, Jacob habité au fin fond des bois, éloigné de toute civilisation. »

« - Mais nous aurions dû essayer. » Fit le blond, buté.

Duo fit un petit sourire et prit la main de son ami dans la sienne pour le réconforter et lui signifier qu'il ne lui en voulait absolument pas. Puis, Trowa prit la parole.

« - Et si tu allais visiter la maison ? Après tout, c'est aussi la tienne. »

Duo le regarda, surpris. Et ce fut Quatre qui expliqua :

« - Quand Heero à acheter cette ferme, la maison qu'il y a là-bas n'y était pas. C'est lui qui l'a bâti pour y vivre. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il attendait ton retour. » Acheva le blond avec un sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo se dirigea vers la maison qui se trouvait à proximité de la ferme, Spart sur les talons. En approchant du bâtiment, le natté se fit une première constatation. Elle avait été construite sur un site idéal, exposé au soleil du matin, cela permettrait à ses habitants de ne pas souffrir de la chaleur de l'après-midi. Par ailleurs, elle était entourée d'arbustes qui, dans quelques années, s'avérerait être une haie touffue qui protégerait bien du vent. Il s'immobilisa devant la vaste véranda durant quelques minutes, puis s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. L'intérieur était divisé en quatre pièces, de taille moyenne mais parfaitement bien proportionnées. Le salon était composé de grandes baies vitrées qui offraient vue splendide sur les montagnes et qui éclairait également la cuisine qui se trouvait à coté, les chambres et la salle d'eau, étaient à l'étage.

La décoration était modeste mais on se sentait tout de suite chez soi, et c'était confortable. Alors qu'il continuait à explorer les pièces une à une, il n'entendit pas le cavalier arriver et attaché son étalon noir, à une poudre de la véranda. Il ne s'en rendit compte que quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il se retrouva presque face à face avec Heero. Le japonais n'avait presque pas changé, si ce n'est les quelques cheveux blancs ornant ses tempes et la ride qui s'était creusée entre ses sourcils.

Ce dernier se figea brusquement sur le seuil en apercevant Duo, il pensa tout de suite à une hallucination, il ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit mais le jeune homme était toujours face à lui, en train de l'observer en souriant. Mais ce n'était pas lui…… Ca ne pouvait pas être lui….. Pourtant….. Les mêmes cheveux, la même natte, les mêmes yeux et le loup qui se trouvait près de lui….. Spart…. Non…. Non….. Non….. Heero sentit les larmes lui embuait la vue alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de Duo. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il prit doucement le visage du natté entre ses mains et lui caressa doucement chaque parcelle de peau, les joues, le front, le nez, les lèvres, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'évaporerait pas, qu'il était bien en face de lui.

« - Bonjour Hee-chan. » Murmura Duo avec un sourire.

« - Du…. Duo…. Tu es…. Tu es…. »

« - Je suis là, je suis bien là, tu ne rêves pas. »

Puis soudainement, Heero le prit dans ses bras, collant le corps du natté contre le sien. Il enterra son visage dans le cou du natté et se mit à pleurer. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis de très longues années, mais aujourd'hui, son cœur n'arrivait pas à emmagasiner tous ses sentiments, ils fallaient qu'ils sortent. Duo le laissa pleurer contre lui, se contentant de le bercer lentement et tendrement tout en lui caressant les cheveux et la nuque. Quelques minutes plus tard, le japonais se calma et se détacha un peu de lui, mais ne brisa pas complètement l'étreinte.

« - Tu m'es revenu…. Tu m'es enfin revenu…. »

« - Et je ne te quitterais plus jamais, Amour. »

Heero se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement et avec également un soupçon de passion. Après toutes les épreuves, ils s'étaient enfin retrouver, ils n'avaient n'y avait aucun mot pour dire ce qu'ils ressentaient, ni même pour parler de leurs passés loin de l'autre, il n'y avait rien à dire car à présent, c'est ensemble qu'ils construiraient leurs vies.

FIN

**(1) Alors ça, c'est une phrase qu'un copain m'a dit et qu'il avait lu sur un scantrad de Naruto, ne me demandait pas lequel, lol, ça je n'en sais rien, mais je l'ai trouvé tellement belle cette phrase que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la reprendre.

* * *

Et voilà, nous voilà à la fin de cette fiction... je dois avouer que ça me fait très étrange de cloturer cette fic depuis le temps que je l'écris... Mon premier long bébé vient de se terminer, snif. **

En tout cas, je voudrais à nouveau adresser un merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, que se soit anonymement ou qui m'ont reviewer, et j'adresse plus particulièrement les remerciement à : **_AkinoSabaku_** ; **_ali angel_** ; **_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_** ; **_Babou_** ; **_Catirella_** ; **_Choupette_** ; **_cookie_** ; **_crystal d'avalon_** ; **_darkwing_** ; **_didilove37_** ; **_duoxHeero_** ; **_echizen D luddy_** ;**_ElangelCaido_** ; **_Florinoir_** ; **_greynono_** ; _**Hlo**_ ; **_Ipikou_** ; **_iria chan_** ; **_Kasu_** ; **_Kasufu_** ; **_lu_** ; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_Lynchan_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_Mayu-chibichan_** ; **_Melaina_** ; **_mimi yuy1_** ; **_Miss AngelLove_** ; **_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell_** ; **_Naia_** ; **_Natsumi Kido_** ; **_nushan ynis_** ; **_onarluca_** ; **_ookami _**; **_oOo Taki Chan oOo_** ; **_phenixia_** ; **_Puriel_** ; **_Sailor Sayuri_** ; **_Shinigamie Yui_** ; **_Siashini_** ; **_tama_** ; **_tchaye_** ; **_yami ni hikari_** ; **_yat_** ; **_yayoi26_** ; **_Yumi4_** ; **_yuya chan._**


End file.
